Et un autre D, Un
by Space D Estrella Blanche
Summary: Qu'a tu fait de ta vie? Dure de répondre à cette question si on me l'avait posé. J'ai été esclave, puis je suis devenu révolutionnaire, ensuite j'ai été kidnappé par Barbe Blanche que j'ai fini par rejoindre. J'ai aussi déclenché la guerre au sommet. Ah j'ai oublier, mon frère c'est Trafalgar Law. Ouais, ouais rien que ça. (Rated T pour le language uniquement)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 **Gros merci à ma bêta qui m'aide à réviser toute mon histoire**

Imaginez un monde où les personnes naîtraient avec un animal au fond d'elles. Tout le monde l'a au fond de lui, mais pas tout le monde n'ouvre la porte qui le sépare de son pair animal. Certains peuvent aussi avoir le même. Pour le trouver, il faut différentes conditions, des conditions ultimes, comme un climat ou un passage de la vie extrêmement choquant. Plus tu le découvres jeune avec ses conditions, plus il est rare. Les mythiques sont les plus rares, ils se développent à la naissance dans des conditions incroyablement extrêmes. Ils n'ont qu'un seul représentant vivant à la fois. Ces animaux mythiques sont, par exemple, le dragon, le pégase, la licorne, le monstre du Loch Ness. Les possesseurs de ces rares pouvoirs sont souvent pourchassés sur toute la planète et vendus aux enchères.

Il existe des pirates à la recherche de puissance pour régner sur Grand Line et sur le nouveau monde et trouver le One Piece, trésor fabuleux laissé par Gol D. Roger, ancien Roi des pirates. Ces dernières paroles incitèrent les gens du monde entier à s'aventurer sur les mers:

« Mon trésor? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez, trouvez-le, je l'ai caché quelque part dans le nouveau monde! »

Ces paroles marquèrent l'âge d'or de la piraterie.

Ce monde est divisé en quatre parties: Est Blue, North Blue, West Blue et South Blue (ces quatre parties de la planète sont remplies d'îles) séparé par un continent qui fait le tour de la planète: Red Line. Un fleuve sépare également Grand line qui est entouré par deux autres plus petits fleuves : Calm Belt, endroit où il n'y a pas un coup de vent et qui est rempli de monstres marins. Pour accéder à la deuxième partie de Grand Line aussi nommée le nouveau monde, il faut passer par l'île Shabondy. Pour se faire : mettre une bulle pour aller jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons qui est située sous l'océan, et ensuite arriver dans le nouveau monde. C'est aussi l'île où les dragons célestes vivent. Ils sont les personnes qui achètent le plus de gens aux ventes aux enchères.

Beaucoup de personnes dont l'apparence animale est un oiseau ont essayé de survoler Red Line, aucune n'a réussi et aucune n'est revenue pour nous raconter ce qu'il y a sur ce continent. Cela reste un mystère de l'autre monde. La seule personne y étant parvenue Gol D. Roger. Il est devenu roi en allant jusqu'au bout de Grand Line et en mettant toutes les îles du nouveau monde sous sa protection.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà le premier chapitre**_

Chapitre 1  
Son nom était Dylan aujourd'hui il a 4 ans. Il vit avec son père dans une énorme maison à Shabondy l'île où tout les pirates doivent se rendre pour se faire mettre un genre de bulle pour aller à l'île des homme-poisson et ainsi arriver dans le nouveau monde.  
Ses parents était des pourritures de pirates. Un jour il s'était fait capturer et vendu à la Marine. Sa naissance c'était dérouler au milieu de l'eau. Son père étend médecin et à là demande de sa mère lui avait ouvert le ventre pour en sortir le bébé car c'était sa dernière volonté Dylan était sortie au moment où sa mère rendait son dernier souffle. Il était née dans l'eau sortie de force au moment où sa mère rendant son dernier souffle mourant d'hypothermie l'hiver. Tous sa parce que sa mère et son père étant des esclaves d'un Dragon céleste qui leur avait promis à sa mère de les relâcher si elle lui donnais une chose, si elle lui donnais un héritier venant de lui, et qu'elle pourrait partir après. Après être tomber enceinte ils attendirent 8 mois et demi et au bout de 8 mois et demi il les fit convoquer. Sur le pont du bateau lors d'une croisière. Sans cri égard un garde pris mon père et le jeta hors du bateau dans de l'eau gelé à cause de l'hiver. Sur le pont sa mère cria sur le Dragon céleste et lui donna un coup dans la face car même en ceinte de 8 mois et demi elle gardait c'est réflexe de pirates. Le DC (dragon céleste) fut pris d'une rage folle et poussa ma mère par dessus bord comme son père. Être née dans l'eau l'hiver plus le fait de comment son père l'a fait naîtrez de façons forcé plus le fait que ma mère est morte à la naissance de son enfant d'hypothermie plus le fait que je sois née d'avance de un demi mois fit que je devient un mutant ou comme les autres nous appelle un animhomme mythique. Son pouvoir est, selon mes recherches le plus puissant de tous, celui qui combine tout les 2 rêve les plus fous de notre monde: celui de voler et d'obtenir la qu'aussi immortalité. Plein de personne en aurai été fière d'avoir ce pouvoir juste que lui le hais. Il lui a pris sa mère et ma capacité à nager alors qu'il adorerais pouvoir nager. Oui la plus grande faiblesse des gens possédant une transformation est l'eau et le granit marin, un métal fabriquer on ne sas comment qui fait le même effet que l'eau: il neutralise leur pouvoir, aspire leur énergie et dans le cas de l'eau, si ils ne touche pas le fond sa les transforment en enclume. Tant qu'à y perdre tous sa il devrais profité de ce pouvoir, mais non il ne le fait pas car il le haie trop. Son père lui avait donner l'ordre formelle de ne jamais l'utiliser et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Des personnes pourrait croire qu'il a une vie de rêve, vivre dans une grande maison, sans frère et sœur et avec un piscine. Mais non il est affreusement seul avec personne à qui se confier n'arrivant pas à se faire des amis, si il va dans la piscine il doit rester dans la partie où il a pied sinon il cale et à la moindre erreur, à la moindre maladresse, la moindre erreur dans un test, son père le bat. Alors il s'efforce d'être un enfant modèle. Et même si en apparence il a l'ère joyeux au fond de lui il est triste. Si il haie bien 2 chose c'est les pirates et les Dragons célestes. Tous deux des pourritures. Il a l'apparence d'un enfant de 4 ans, mais sa vie la fait mûrir beaucoup plus vite.

Il jouait dans sa chambre avec sa bague de granit marin qui lui bloque c'est pouvoir que son père lui avait acheter à sa demande quand il entendus toquer à la porte et son père ouvrir. Ensuite il entendu des voix et son père l'appeler. Il descendit et quand il vit qui était à la porte il tomba à terre.  
⁃ Père que font ces gens ici?  
Ces gens son un DC (dragons célestes) et son escorte. Son père avait invité un DC à la maison!  
⁃ Quoi vous me lui avez toujours pas dit?!, s'exclama le DC  
⁃ Et bien j'attendais le bon moment,dit son père  
⁃ Quel bon moment?, s'exclama t il  
⁃ Dylan écoute moi, tu sais je t'ai déjà dit que ton vrai père était un Dragon céleste. Et bien selon toi comment avons survécu dans l'eau à ton avis? Il nous à repêcher et nous avons conclu un pacte. Je t'élevais jusqu'à t'es 4 ans ou jusqu'à se qu'il gagne les élections et devienne le dirigent pour un troisième fois des Dragons Célestes. En échange il me donnais le titre de Dragon Céleste.  
⁃ Et comme le disait notre contrat il t'a élevé et j'ai regagner les élections un troisième fois alors je suis jusqu'à ma mort le Roi Des Dragons Célestes alors je vient de nommer ton père Dragon Célestes. Ce qui n'a pas été un affaire facile em raison de son origine pirate et de ces ancêtres, tous des pirates jusqu'au bout mais en manipulant ici et là j'ai réussi à le faire passer pour un de mes cousins très éloigné.  
Il était muet, il n'arrivais même plus à parler. Quand il eu retrouver la parole il s'exclama  
⁃ Quoi je suis le fils d'une pourriture de pirates portant le D, mais comme si ce n'était pas assez mon père est le pire salopard des Dragons Célestes! Super ma famille.  
Et il se prit un baffe monumental venant de son père adoptif.  
⁃ Bon on a plus de temps à perdre ici, dit se dernier  
⁃ Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit son père, mais avant de partir  
Il fit un signe à un grade qui sorti un pistolet et le braqua sur son ex-père et le DC continua  
⁃ Mais malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas venir je ne peux pas me permettre qu'un sang indigne devienne Dragons Célestes  
Le DC fit un autre signe au garde qui tira dans le cœur. Après son nouveau père fit encore un signe et un garde vient le saisir. Il se débâtit en criant comme beau diable et en les traitent de tout les noms. Au bout d'un moments un garde m'assomma tout simplement et m'emmena vers un nouvelle vie différente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci au commentaires que vous me donner ça m'aide beaucoup, pour l'instant je poste tout les chapitres que j'ai écrit pour ma sœur mais après je vais essayez d'en publier un par semaine (entre le lundi et le mercredi au mieux)**_

Chapitre 2  
Il ne savait pas où il était, après l'incident de hier ils l'avait emmené dans une prison où il y a plein d'autres prisonniers. Il sont tous des esclaves du Roi des DC. Ils sont une centaine peut être deux cent. De tant à autre des soldats venait en prendre et après quand ils revenaient la majorité était en tellement mauvais état que ils mouraient de blessure ou autre une à deux heures plus tard. D'autre revenait intacte mais ils étaient traumatisé. Au bout de 2 jours qu'il était dans un coin tout seul et refusait de se mélanger avec ces autres personnes. Un soldat vient le voir le saisir par un bras et le traîna de force jusqu'à une sortie, après il eu un grand couloir suivi d'un autre, ils tournèrent à droite puis à gauche pour finalement arriver dans une salle où il y avait le DC. Il commença  
⁃ Bonjour jeune homme, tu ne dit pas bonjours à ton père?  
⁃ Nan vous ne méritez même pas d'avoir un enfant tellement vous êtes infâme.  
⁃ En voilà une mauvaise accusation si tu continue je vais devoir te punir  
⁃ J'm'en fiche  
⁃ En voilà un mauvais garçon! Ne t'en fait pas je vais reprendre ton éducation et tu sera le futur Roi des Dragons Célestes  
⁃ J'en ai pas envie  
⁃ Pourquoi?  
⁃ Les Dragons célestes sont les même pourriture que les pirates vous avez beau mettre un masque vous êtes incapable d'aimer.  
⁃ En voilà des mauvais préjuger et qui te les as appris?  
⁃ Personne je juge par moi même en plus si vous vous étiez un peu mieux renseigné sur ma mère pour ne voudriez plus de moi comme fils mais plus comme esclave  
⁃ Pourquoi donc?  
⁃ Les porteurs du D son considéré comme les ennemis des dieux et vous Dragons célestes vous vous considérez comme telle cela fait donc des porteur de D les ennemi des Dragons célestes. Hors connaissiez vous le nom complaît de ma mère?  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Space D Estrella Ann  
Le DC resta interloquer sans pouvoir répondre alors l'enfant continua  
⁃ Se qui fait que mon nom complet est Space D Estrella Dylan. Je suis donc votre ennemi.  
⁃ J'aurai du me douter qu'elle me cachais quelque chose. Je vais exaucer ton vœux du vas être un de mes esclaves. Garde ramenez le à sa prison est faite moi chauffer le bâton en métal pour que je lui impose moi même ma marque. Tu as refusé tes privilèges à toi de l'assumer.  
Un garde le saisi et le ramena au même endroit que les 2 derniers jour. rendu là bas le garde le pocha à terre. Dylan se releva en se redirigea vers son coin. 30 minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit laissant apparaître le DC et son escorte. Il avait son une main une barre de métal tellement chauffer qu'elle était devenue orangé à certain endroit. Il se dirigea directement vers l'enfant. Un soldat l'agrippas solidement en le forçant à se mettre à genou devant le DC.  
⁃ Alors, mon fils où pourrais-je bien mettre ma marque?  
⁃ Va chiez  
⁃ Je déteste l'insolence  
⁃ Et moi les personnes qui se croivent tellement supérieur qu'ils portent une bulle autour de la tête pour ne pas respirer le même air que les autres humains qui sont de la même race que eux si ils ne sont pas meilleur.  
Le Dragon céleste pris d'une rage folle lui donna un coup en plein dans le ventre. Il cracha du sang. Comment pouvait-il avoir le sang d'une personne aussi infâme en lui? Il se promis qu'il se vengerait contre cet homme.  
⁃ Tu es une pourriture  
Et un deuxième coup, un. Et les autres prisonniers qui les regardaient sans réagir.  
⁃ Alors tu me considère comme une pourriture? Mais ta mère elle était pire! Elle à livré à la marine des corps mort d'enfants! 100 enfants mort dans d'atroce souffrance tu te rend compte  
⁃ Ne vous en faites pas je c'es que ma mère était une pirate et une pourriture tout comme vous êtes un salopard.  
⁃ Je sais où je vais te la mettre ma marque  
⁃ Et moi je sais où je te mettrais ton prochain coup  
⁃ Est ce que tu tien à tes yeux petit merdeux?  
⁃ Bah si je pouvais ne pas voir votre tête de salopard sa ne poserais pas de problème.  
⁃ Et tu as juste 4 ans.  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Immobilisé le bien à terre  
Non sérieux les autre le regardais sans réagir alors que l'autre fou s'apprêtait à lui apposer sa marque en lui brûlant l'œil en même tant. Les gardes le saisir et le maintenant à terre. Il usa de toute sa force d'enfant de 4 ans, ce qui veut dire pratiquement rien. Ils finirent par l'immobiliser. Il vit son géniteur mettre le bâton dans un seau remplis de braise et il vit le bâton approcher lentement de son visage, il s'entendit crier puis il s'évanouit. Le DC sourit et partit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne le vit pas, mais après le départ de son père un jeune homme s'approcha de lui avec un verre d'eau que les gardes lui avait distribuer pour le dîner et une serviette.

 _ **Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était coucher sur le côté face au mur entreprit d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre mais il n'y arriva pas où du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eu. Il entendit une voix derrière lui.  
⁃ À ta place je n'espérerais pas trop m'en resservir un jour  
Il se retourna et vie derrière lui un enfant d'environ 8 ans. Ledit jeune homme se présenta  
⁃ Bonjour, je m'appelle Law  
Le jeune homme avait la peau matte, un petit sourit en coin très désagréable et provocateur, un chapeau nordique de couleur blanc avec tes tâche brunes et des yeux gris percent qui, quand il te regarde donné l'impression des passer sous rayons X.  
⁃ Hum, dit-il, que c'est il passer?  
⁃ Après que tu t'es évanouie ton père est partie et vu que j'ai des base grasse à mon père je t'es examiner et nettoyer ta blessure.  
⁃ Tout le monde l'a entendu?  
⁃ Quoi que tu es son fils? Non la plupart son sourd, d'autre non juste pas écouté tellement ils était concentrer à être le plus à genoux possible et le reste n'on juste pas entendu car vous ne parliez pas assez fort.  
⁃ Et toi ta entendu  
⁃ Moi je suis là depuis deux semaines alors j'ai pas encore viré fou ni sourd.

⁃ Qu'est ce que t'a?  
⁃ Pourquoi tu ma soigner? Et comment sais tu que je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mon œil?  
⁃ Pour le fait que j'en sais foutrement rien sûrement le fait que mon père voulait sauver tous se qui bouge et pour ton œil tu devrais regarder dans un miroir  
Lui dit-il en lui en tendant un. Il se regarda et vit … que rien avait changer mis à part un cercle autour de l'œil avec 3 petit triangle en haut et un autre en bas. Sa ressemblais à une patte d'ours. Il était désormais marqué de façon indélébile par la marque des DC. Ah si sa pupille avait disparu. Il gonfla les joues comme le gamin qu'il est  
⁃ Au faite, demanda Law, c'est quoi ton nom?  
⁃ Dylan  
⁃ Au complet  
⁃ Toi tu me l'a pas dit  
Law souffla agacer  
⁃ Tu le dis à personne promis?  
⁃ Et toi non plus?  
⁃ Promis  
⁃ Promis  
⁃ Trafalgar D Water Law et j'ai 8 ans  
⁃ Tu portes le D?  
⁃ Ouais, ben c'est quoi ton nom?  
⁃ Space D Estrella Dylan et j'en ai 4  
⁃ Toi aussi tu es porteur du D à ce que je vois  
⁃ Et tu c'est quoi?!  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Désormais moi je suis dans l'espace et toi dans la guerre  
⁃ Hahaha mort de rire, dit-il sarcastique  
D'un coup Law se figea et lui pris la tête pour qu'il la baisse d'un coup sec. Il entendus des bruits de pas puis le gémissement d'une personne qu'on traîne de force suivi d'un bruit de porte qu'on ferme. Il releva la tête et Law lui expliqua.  
⁃ Quand ils arrivent, baisse la tête et il y aura moins de chance qu'il te prennent, tous de suite du moins.  
⁃ Comment sa  
⁃ Dépendament de ton âge, de se que ta fait pour devenir un esclave et de si tu t'es bien comporter tu reçois different nombre de coup de fouet toute les semaines. Quand tu revient il te laisse avec un petit bol de 3 cm avec de l'alcool pour désinfecté.  
⁃ Mmmmais moi je veux pas recevoir des coups de fouet sa fait mal.  
⁃ Alors conduis-toi bien et montre toi poli en vers ton p... Ton maître.  
Il acquiesça.  
⁃ Ah au faite avant que j'oublie on part dans pas long pour Marie Joie.  
5 heures plus tard un garde vient saisir Law puis il le ramène 2 min plus tard et il m'emmène moi. Je panique un peu. Puis j'arrive dans un salle où il a plein de fiches et un escargotphone mon torsion maire dit mon nom en court, à croire que mon père ne leur a pas dit mon nom au complet.  
⁃ Space Dylan, dit mon torcionaire  
⁃ Hum, dit une voix, 15 pour la première fois.  
Il prend Dylan le fait ce mettre à genou et se saisi d'un fouet. Et il commence. 1, 2, 3, 4, au premiers il se mord la langue pour ne pas hurler, mais au suivant il se laisse. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, il n'en peut plus il commence à voire flou, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, et enfin 15. Le garde le ressaisi par le bras et le ramène dans la cage avec un petit bol contenant de l'alcool. Law se précipite vers lui et lui applique. Il continuait de voire flou. Il sentit Law le soulever et le reposer. Au bout de 3 minutes il vit un peu plus claire et décida de se relever. Il regarda Law qui essayait tant bien que mal de nettoyer ces propres blessures. Il s'approcha de lui, lui pris son mouchoir de ces mains et appliqua tranquillement le produit sur les blessures de son ami.  
⁃ La vie va vite devenir pareille, murmura t il pour lui même

4 ans plus tard, Law et Dylan était devenu inséparable était littéralement devenu frère d'ailleurs Law appèlent Dylan p'tit frère ou frérot et Dylan appellent Law grand frère.

⁃ Il tant à donner combien? Demanda le plus jeune  
⁃ Une vingtaine et toi?  
⁃ 20 aussi  
⁃ Yo les jeunes  
⁃ Et vous êtes? Dit Dylan  
⁃ À lui, lui c'est Ace, il a 40 ans il était un pirate et...  
⁃ Portgas D Ace j'étais un pirate venu d'un autre monde oú il t'a des fruits du démon qui vous confèrent des pouvoir spéciaux un peu comme vos animaux en vous juste que nous il y avait les zoans ceux qui permettais de ce transformer en animaux les logias qui transformaient nos corps en une matière donc moi j'ai eu le pouvoir de me transformer et feu et pour finir les paramecias qui sont le reste. Je suis... mort lors d'une guerre entre pirates et Marine et je me suis retrouver ici je ne sais comment. J'ai essayer de rentrer chez moi, mais tout le monde s qui je demandais de l'aide me prenais pour un fou et j'ai fini par me retrouver ici.  
⁃ Ton histoire on s'en bat le c..., commença Law avant de se faire interrompre par son jeune ami  
⁃ Vous avez dit être un salo... Hum hum un pirate et qu'il y a eu une guerre? Qui à gagner?  
⁃ La marine qu'est ce que tu croit? Si on avait gagner je ne serait pas mort car c'était la principal cause de cette guerre avec celle de mon père et on est mort les deux.  
Il était en train de serrer les poings pour ne pas frapper Ace. Il est un pirate, il est un pirate. Une saloprie de pirate. Il était en train de parler avec un pirate. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Law, de son regard gris l'avait vu sur le point de commettre un erreur. Au moment où il allait lancer son poing dans la face de l'ex-pirate il sentit une main sur son poignet et le corps de quelqu'un le lui plaquant son bras dans le dos et lui murmurant dans l'oreille  
⁃ Calme toi et respire je sais c'était un pirate, mais il ne l'ai plus d'accord. Moi je ne le suis pas encore ,mais je vais l'être et tu m'apprécie toujours.  
⁃ Oui mais toi tu l'as pas encore été, cracha t il  
⁃ Si tu le frappe tu vas également en payer le prix avec ta punition habituelle alors que en plus tu dois aller voire ton père demain pour votre rencontre annuelle qui n'arrête pas d'être repoussé

Flash back 2 ans plus tôt  
⁃ Désormais pour tes 6 ans tu dois m'appeler père à chaque fois que tu me vois  
⁃ Nan mais tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre!  
⁃ À chaque fois que tu ne le fera pas...  
⁃ Quoi tu me donneras plus de coup de fouet?  
⁃ Non, non t'en fait pas ce ne sera pas toi. J'ai entendu dire que cette dernière année tu t'étais attacher à un jeune garçon, Trafalgar Law. Si tu ne le fait pas c'est lui qui recevrait 30 coup de fouet de plus que d'habitude à chaque oubli.  
⁃ Va chier  
⁃ À chaque vulgarité avec moi 20 autre pour lui  
⁃ Mais vous êtes une pourriture.  
⁃ Toi le garde, apporte moi le jeune Trafalgar Law et un fouet je vais lui donner moi même ces coups de la semaine  
⁃ Oui Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté  
⁃ Tu vois lui il est poli  
⁃ D'accord j'ai compris que Votre Extrêmement Impérial me pardonne  
⁃ Alors 20 pour l'insulte plus 30 pour l'oublie de père plus 10 de d'habitude sa donne... 60 coups pour ton ami  
Justement Law arrive et tapant sur le garde qui le tien comme un sac de patate le ruent de coup de pied et de main  
⁃ Toi esclave par la faute de ton ami tu recevras 60 coups aujourd'hui  
Law lui lance un regard interrogatif qu'il ignore pour lancer un regard noir au Dragon Céleste. Il vit que l'on força son frère à s'agenouiller et commencer les coups devant lui. Devant les hurlements de son frère il finit par dire au bout du 23em  
⁃ S'il te plaît arrête  
Voyant que son père l'ignorait il se mis à genoux et dit  
⁃ Je vous en supplie... Père s'il vous plaît arrêter. Je vous appellerais père et j'essayerais de me montrer plus poli, mais arrêter  
⁃ Très bien, mais à la moindre erreur je double le châtiment. Toi vulgaire garde reconduit les au cachot. Je soutien du mieux que je pus Law qui avait au final reçu 40 coups, mais il tourna de l'oeil.

Ce souvenir le fit immédiatement arrêter de bouger dans tout le sens et Law put le lâcher. C'est que son grand frère est contrairement à l'apparence très musclé. Il ne le savait pas, mais son frère pensa la même chose juste que lui c'était pour son âge qu'il était étonner. Mais c'est plus ou moins normal qu'il ont des muscles vu que les travaux qu'ils doivent faire sont principalement des trucs où tu doit servir des plats à un dîner ou soulever des objets pour les emmener à quelque part


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4  
La rencontre avec son père se passa plutôt bien. Au bout de 2 long mois il finit par accepter que Ace s'occupe d'eux pour prétexte de Ace qui disait que il lui faisait penser à lui au même âge, surtout quand il lui demanda  
⁃ Et si le roi des Dragons Célestes avait un fils?  
À se moment il se mis à rire et continua en disant que Law lui faisait penser à un de ces frère, plus réfléchi. Le temps passa. Pendant ce temps Ace leur appris même la langue de où il vient l'espagnol qui ressemble beaucoup à leur langue le français comme sa ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sans que les gardes comprennent même si ils gardait quelque problème avec conjuguer les verbes et quelque mots, mais en général ils sont plus ou moins correct. Law et Ace attendais que Dylan revienne de sa séance de torture et rencontre avec son père. Dylan avait maintenant 8 ans et Law 12. Tout à coups la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui jeta un Dylan les yeux clôt sur le sol le dos en sang.  
⁃ Par Davy Jones, mais qu'est ce que t'a fait?!,s'écria Law  
⁃ Moi rien, murmurât il, où du moins presque. Après la salle de torture on m'a emmener pour servir un dîner et quand il m'a dit d'aller chercher le prochain plat, devant un Vice Amiral de la marine , j'ai répondu oui père Il m'a fouetter sans me permettre d'enlever mon chandail devant son invité.  
⁃ Tais toi imbécile,lui répondis son frère et lui tapant sur ces blessure pour qu'il s'évanouisse car la suite allait faire très mal. Dylan gémit et s'évanouit effectivement  
La porte se rouvrit et le garde réapparue avec un petit bol et un autre chandail et pantalon parce que l'autre est imbibé de sang. Law pris son petit frère sur son dos et Ace le bol et les nouveau habits. En général ils en avait seulement une fois par ans des nouveaux et pouvait se laver qu'une fois par 6 mois ou lors d'une occasion très spécial. Law enleva l'ancien chandails à manche longue de son frère et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait un collier et des bracelets, il nota sa dans un coin de sa tête et avec l'aide de Ace il désinfecta son dos. Même évanouie il gémi de douleur. En fesait attention de bien le cacher il lui changea également son pantalon où il remarqua que son frère avait des bracelets au mollet aussi. Quand ils eurent fini. Ils couchèrent Dylan sur le ventre. Law pris le collier de son frère, celui là il le connaissait, un souvenir revient, quelque jours après que Dylan arrêta d'ignorer Ace.

⁃ Dylan c'est quoi ce collier que tu portes constamment?  
⁃ Quoi lequel?  
Law sourit sadiquement et répondis  
⁃ Celui que j'ai vu quand tu dormais  
Il s'approcha dangereusement de son cadet et Dylan déglutit en pensant C'est qu'il fait peur d'un coup vif Law lui pris son collier et continua  
⁃ J'aime particulièrement le Jolly Roger qui l'orne  
Effectivement sur son collier il y a un cercle avec deux plus petit autre pour les yeux et un autre pour le nez le cercle est coupé en deux et l'autre moitié est hachurer de ligne droite et tout autour i genre de T donc le bout est légèrement courbé. Ce Jolly Roger est sur un rectangle noir où il est représenté en argenté et juste devant il y en a un deuxième tout argenté et dans la partie du haut autour des yeux c'est remplie de noir. D'un coups sec il l'arracha des mains de Law et le reglissa sous son chandails à manches longue. Voyant que Dylan ne parlerais Law repris son sourire sadique et dit doucement  
⁃ Tu veux vraiment jouer à sa avec moi  
Ace le prévint d'un coup de tête que non il ne fallait pas jouer à sa avec Trafalgar Law, mais bien sûr si Law était terrifient Dylan était têtu… ou suicidaire, au choix  
⁃ Et bien p't'être  
Ace était décourager et pensa  
⁃ Est ce que j'étais vraiment comme sa à cette âge? Et la réponse lui vient d'un mort, où plus précisément de un de ces frère Sabo mort enfant et de lui en même tant  
⁃ Oui!  
En attendant la discussion continuait  
⁃ C'est quoi? Se répéta Law  
⁃ Nada, répondit-il  
⁃ Dylan je n'aime pas me fâcher avec toi  
⁃ C'est à moi  
⁃ Je le sais sa, dit décourager son interlocuteur, mais sa vient de où  
⁃ Je l'ai eu à ma naissance par... Pour une raison que je ne connais. Après je l'ai modifier et j'y ai fait poser mon emblème que j'ai créer quand je m'emmerdais  
Law savais pertinemment qu'il lui mentait, mais il passa et dit  
⁃ Alors c'est décider!  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Ce sera ma future emblème de pirate  
⁃ Ah non je l'ai pas inventer pour un pirate  
⁃ Alors tu viens me dire que sa ne ressemble pas à une emblème de pirate  
⁃ Oui justement sa ni ressemble pas  
⁃ Aller accepte  
⁃ P't'être mais je préfère que le jour où tu partiras tu le prennes avec toi  
⁃ Pourquoi?  
⁃ Pour que comme sa tu te rappelle toujours de moi  
⁃ Premièrement jamais je t'oublierai et deuxièmement pourquoi tu partira pas avec moi?  
⁃ Parce que j'ai 4 ans de moins que toi et je te gênerais plus qu'autre chose  
⁃ C'est faux  
⁃ C'est vrai  
⁃ C'est faux  
⁃ C'est vrai  
⁃ C'est ma décision  
Sur ce point Law ne trouva rien à lui redire et Dylan reprit  
⁃ Alors tu promet que quand tu partiras tu le prendra?!  
⁃ D'accord

Dylan se réveilla avec une douleur fulgurante au dos il ouvrir son œil.  
⁃ Sois moins insolent sa t'aidera beaucoup dans la vie pleurnichard  
⁃ Je ne suis pas insolent  
⁃ Sí  
⁃ No yo dicho solamente lo que pienso (je dit seulement ce que je pense)  
⁃ Insolent  
⁃ Ah au faite Dylan qu'est ce que t'a fait encore? Dit Ace qui arrivait  
⁃ Rien, dit il  
⁃ Insolence, dit Law  
⁃ Et je me suis toujours demander comment on a pu te mettre la marque sur l'œil  
⁃ Parce que l'autre est un putain de psychopathe  
⁃ Insolence, se répéta Law  
⁃ Je m'excuse Dyl mais je pencherais pour Law des deux côté  
⁃ En faite soi pas désoler tu viens juste de t'insulter tout seul  
⁃ Ah oui?  
⁃ Tu n'arrêtent pas de crier sur tout les toits que j'ai le même caractère que toi au même âge alors moi je dis rien moi  
⁃ Insolence?, demanda Ace à Law  
⁃ Insolence!, confirma Law  
⁃ Aller chiez  
⁃ Au faite c'est quoi tout c'est bijoux que t'a?  
⁃ Rien  
⁃ Et ils ont tous ma future emblème en plus alors dit moi c'est quoi p'tit pleurnichard  
⁃ C'est rien  
Law s'avait que si son frère ne voulait pas parler il ne parlerait pas  
⁃ Rendors toi maintenant alors  
⁃ Pas envie, dit il en essayant du mieux qu'il pu de s'assoir. Law le saisi par les épaules et le mis par terre. Il gémit  
⁃ Aïe  
⁃ Rendort toi  
⁃ J'ai pas sommeille, dit il en gonflant les joues en boudant  
⁃ Même à 8 ans tu es toujours aussi mignon quand tu fait cette tête là  
Il le regarda de travers avant de dire  
⁃ Toi le plus grand psychopathe que je connaisse tu viens de dire que j'étais mignon?!  
⁃ Il a surtout dis rendort toi, dit Ace en lui prenant la tête et la mettant sur c'est genoux  
⁃ Mais j'ai pas som..., dit il en s'endormant. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire moqueur de Law qui lui dit  
⁃ Gamin pleurnichard va  
Après sa il s'endormit alors il n'entendais pas le reste de la conversation  
⁃ Alors tu y va se soir?  
⁃ Ouaip plus précisément quand ils vont venir me chercher pour la sanction de la semaine  
⁃ Comment tu sais que sa vas être se soir?  
⁃ Un rêve juste un rêve peut être que j'aurais de la chance peut être pas  
⁃ Alors prend sa, dit Ace en sortant un petit fruit de son sac qu'il s'était créé avec des vieux habit  
⁃ Lors de la guerre, quand un amiral a essayé de poignarder mon frère et que je me suis interposé tout le monde m'a cru mort. Mon frère étant blesser également. C'est alors que un homme est arriver avec un sous-marin jaune. Il était médecin il a pris mon frère et un homme poisson, car oui il y en avait dans mon monde, avec lui et alors qu'il allait partir il m'a vu respirer. Il a user de son pouvoir pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Il avait manger un fruit de démon très spécial fait pour les médecins. Il a essayer de me sauver mais il est mort avant tuer par un autre amiral. Mais avant de mourir il a user une dernière fois de son pouvoir pour me transférer la fin de sa vie pour que je ne meurt pas et toujours en usant de son pouvoir il m'a téléporte ici. Dans un monde parallèle. Mais entre le moment où il a lancer son sort et où celui ci ce met en place il y a du temps et il est mort juste à coté d'un arbre à fruit à démon se qui dit que le fruit éclôt sous mes yeux. En faite quand un détenteur de pouvoir meurt son pouvoir retourne vers l'arbre à fruit du démon le plus proche. Alors avant de me téléporter vers un autre endroit je saisi le fruit et maintenant je te l'offre car tu deviendra un grand médecin comme ton père  
⁃ Merci  
⁃ Je te préviens ils sont infects c'est fruit  
⁃ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde  
⁃ Eh n'oublie pas le collier sinon il va te tuer, dit Ace  
⁃ Trafalgar Law  
⁃ Oui j'arrive attendez une minute  
⁃ Eh tu sais te battre au faite  
⁃ T'inquiète j'ai fait sa toute mon enfance, dit il en prenant le collier. Dylan sous sa main gesticula et il pensa qu'il l'avait réveiller. Mais non ,fiou, il dit juste dans son sommeille comme si il faisait un cauchemar son prénom Law. Quand il eu le collier dans sa main il constata. Du granit marin?! Pensa t il. Étrange. Il l'attacha à son coups et partie. Juste avant de traverser la porte il lança son chapeau à Ace.  
⁃ Donne sa à Dylan.

 ** _merci de lire_**

 ** _un petit reviews de temps en temps ça fait plaisir ( à mon premier j'ai littéralement sauter de joie (merci miss pupitre) et aussi accessoirement presque cassé l'ordi de ma sœur)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà encore un autre chapitre**_

Chapitre 5  
Il se réveilla et sentit tout de suite que quel que chose avait changer. Il ne sentait plus son collier à son cou et il avait quel que chose sur la tête. Aussi il n'avait toujours pas reçu de remarque sarcastique sur ce qui c'était passer hier soir. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.  
⁃ Si tu cherche Law il n'est pas la, lui dit Ace  
⁃ Il est où?  
⁃ Il a tanté de partir hier et...  
⁃ Et quoi?, dit il avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
⁃ Il n'y ai pas parvenu un garde est venu nous citer les mort comme à chaque semaine ce matin et il y avait le sien.  
⁃ Non, non c'est pas possible, dit il en réalisant enfin que c'était le chapeau de Law sur sa tête  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ace ce qui finit de le convaincre. Peu à peu les larmes commencèrent à couler de ces yeux et devint torrent. Non c'est pas possible son frère. Mort à 12 ans. Il saisit son nouveau chapeau et le mis sur sa tête plus jamais il ne s'en séparerait ce beau chapeau blanc avec des tâches noirs et une visière comme une grosse surprise casquette. Une voix retentis dans sa tête comme un souvenir arrête de pleurer pleurnichard pleurnichard le surnom que Law aimait lui donner car il avait pleurer au moment où il avait appris qu'ils se fesaient fouetter et que par moment la nuit il pleurait sur sa vie dans ces débuts en tant qu'esclave et même si il avait, à présent, arrêter le surnom lui était rester. Alors pour lui il n'allait plus pleurer. Il essaya de sourire pour réconforter Ace, mais n'y arriva pas, comment le pourrait-il? Sourire et rire alors que son frère venait de mourir! Non impossible. Avec le temps peut-être il pourra resourire selon lui et peut être même rire dans longtemps , mais pas maintenant pas tant que la blessure dans son coeur est encore fraîche. Par contre il se vengerait, il le vengerait. Il attendrait la bonne opportunité et commencerait pas sortir de ce trou. Ace avait séché ces quelques larmes. Ils devaient être fort tous les deux pour honorer la mort de Law. Tout à coup un garde rentra et vint annoncer  
⁃ À partir de aujourd'hui avec votre punition habituel vous aurez également un vaccin/piqure.

Le temps passa et Dylan grandis ainsi que sa haine et un jour il eu un rêve. Il se vit en train de parler avec Ace lui dire qu'il avait eu un rêve et qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il devait partir aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle vie. Dans un endroit sans esclavagisme, dans le nouveau monde, non pas pour devenus pirate, mais pour avoir une vie différente. Il se réveilla en sursaut, Ace à côté de lui était réveillé, vint vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait  
⁃ J'ai décider de partir ce soir  
⁃ Tu es sur? C'est pas un peu tôt?  
⁃ J'ai 13 ans maintenant même que Law même plus vieux  
⁃ Oui, mais lui a raté, lui il est mort et malgré sa lui il savait se battre  
⁃ Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les garde venait me chercher tous le jour?  
⁃ Non parce que tu ne n'aurais pas répondu  
⁃ Et bien j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour que l'on m'apprenne à me battre, j'ai pris le double de coups de fouet pour avoir cette permission

Revenons 5 ans en arrière juste après la mort de Law

Un garde vont prendre un prisonnier, mais il l'interpela  
⁃ M. Le garde, j'aimerais parler à son Extrêmement Impérial Majesté  
⁃ Et pourquoi je te donnerais cette honneur?  
⁃ Parce que dans le règlement des droits des esclaves ( oui il existe et j'ai été très et étonné de l'apprendre) nous pouvons demandez UNE faveur à notre maître même si il n'est pas obliger de l'accepter  
⁃ Bien  
Il le saisi par le col et l'emmena dans la salle où il y avait son père.  
⁃ Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté ce jeune homme demande sa faveur  
⁃ Ok faite le entrer  
Le garde le saisi pas le col une nouvel fois et le posa devant son père  
⁃ Oui?,dit le DC  
⁃ P...père, j'aimerais apprendre à me battre  
⁃ Et pourquoi je te donnerais cette permission  
Celle la il l'avait pas venu venir, il fit alors la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire étant trop orgueilleux et sa fierté trop importante. Il s'agenouilla devant le DC, celui ci pris un sourire victorieux.  
⁃ Alors je veux, pour être sûr que tu n'essaiera pas de partir que tu reçoives le double de coup de punition, dit le roi, oh et que je peux t'appelé fils  
Il était dans un dilemme. Serait il prêt à en recevoir le double? Et à endurer le supplice que de ce faire appelé fils par son père? La réponse lui apparut clairement, oui, pour avoir une chance d'atteindre sa liberté il serais capable. Même si justement le but de cela est qu'il ne puisse pas.  
⁃ D'accord  
⁃ Alors tu auras quatre cour par semaine, mon fils  
⁃ Parfait  
⁃ Ah et avant que j'oublie avant chaque cour tu devras t'agenouiller comme tu viens de le faire, au revoir fils  
Cette pourriture savait que sa fierté était une de ses faiblesses.  
⁃ Très bien, au revoir père  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cellule le soldat lui pris le bras pour être sur qu'il ne tenterais rien

À cette remarque Ace en resta sans voix. C'était pour sa qu'il partait aussi souvent avec un garde, qu'il revenais blesser tandis que ce n'était pas son jour et que il recevait autant de coup alors qu'il se conduisait comme un modèle. Tout collait maintenant.  
⁃ Et tu es sûr de vouloir partir aujourd'hui?  
⁃ Oui, je ne sais pas c'est un pressentiment j'ai eu un rêve cette nuit où je me voyais m'enfuir  
⁃ Et tous ce que je dirais ne te fera pas changer d'avis?  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Bon alors bonne chance et je t'interdit de mourir, promet  
⁃ Hum, il hésite il ne veut pas promettre une promesse qu'il n'est pas sur de tenir.  
⁃ Alors je vais venir avec toi  
⁃ NON!  
⁃ Oui comme sa je t'aiderai  
⁃ Non je ne veux pas que tu viennes  
⁃ C'est ma décision  
⁃ Et moi je refuse que tu prennes cette décision  
⁃ Pourquoi!?  
⁃ Parce que  
Un garde vint interrompre cette brisante dispute pour venir le chercher pour l'entraînement. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir la porte et de la fermer que la voix de Ace se fit entendre  
⁃ Excusez moi M. le garde, mais j'aimerais demander ma faveur à Notre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté  
⁃ Très bien vient  
Le garde leur saisi les bras les emmena.  
⁃ Bonjour fils tu ne me salut pas comme d'habitude  
Cette pourriture voulait vraiment l'humilier devant son ami.  
⁃ Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté, un esclave demande sa faveur, dit le garde  
⁃ Qu'il entre, dit le DC  
⁃ Bonjour Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté, pour ma faveur j'aimerais pouvoir regarder l'entraînement de Dylan  
⁃ Et qu'est ce que j'en gagnerais?  
⁃ Avant j'étais un combattant, très puissant et je pourrais dire de mon point de vu sur sa technique et celle de vos soldats  
⁃ Très bien  
⁃ Merci beaucoup Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté et j'aimerais, en passant, remercier Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté de nous avoir enlever ces colliers  
Oui avant on en avait, mais le jour où Law est mort il les leur avait tous enlever.  
⁃ Si tu étais aussi poli que ton ami, mon fils, ta vie serais beaucoup moins pénible  
⁃ Lèche cul, dit il à Ace qui fut le seul à l'entendre le DC repris  
⁃ Pardon fils tu as dit quel que chose?  
⁃ Non père  
⁃ Aujourd'hui tu te battra avec le commandant de l'armée avec les poings  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Attendez Votre Extrêmement Impérial Majesté puis je posé une question à votre fils?  
⁃ Bien sûr vas-y  
Il se rapprocha de lui et lui dit  
⁃ Comment a tu appris à combattre?  
⁃ Il m'envoyait un garde d'échelon différent chaque mois et je me démerdais  
Et sur ce il partit laissant Ace une fois de plus épaté par ses exploits. Il se positionna devant le chef des garde Marcus. Un gros tas de muscle. Un sourire sadique et arrogant apparu sur ses lèvres il avait trouvé comment le vaincre. Il dit  
⁃ Père vous êtes sérieux je vous pari que je peux finir ce combat en 3 coups  
⁃ Ah oui j'aimerais bien voir sa mon fils. Que le combat commence  
Marcus se jeta sur lui, mais il se baissa légèrement et se servi de son poing pour taper dans le ventre et après il se servi de son pied pour taper la où ça fait mal pour les gars. Oui oui ne faites pas les innocents vous savez parfaitement de où je parle. Marcus se pencha pour se plier en deux à cause de la douleur alors il ne vit pas Dylan partir pour arriver dans son dos et lui taper sur la nuque. Effet immédiat Marcus tomba à terre et n'arriva plus à ce relever. Il avait gagner.  
⁃ Dylan quand tu frappes tu devrais mettre tout ton poids dans ton poing.  
⁃ Ok, répondit il  
⁃ ..., dit le DC  
⁃ Oui père  
⁃ Je reconnais que tu es devenu très fort, fils bravo j'ai un rendez vous, partez  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Ace et un garde lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
⁃ Oh attend, on m'a dit que tu n'aimais plus ce qu'on vous donnés à manger, c'est vrai?  
⁃ Cela va faire 9 ans que je mange du pain et des fruits de mer/crustacés/poisson alors j'en ai en peu ma claque, il dit si bas que encore Ace fut le seul à entendre, quand je partirais je n'en mangerais plus jamais, il reprit plus haut, Au revoir  
Et il traversa enfin la porte, suivi à nouveau de Ace et du garde. Au détour d'un couloir il sentit l'emprise du garde se desserré quelque peu. Il décida d'agir. D'un geste sec il dégagea son bras et d'un même geste sec il assomma le garde. Celui ci tomba d'un coup au sol. Ace ce mis à courir dans un couloir et il le suivi, au détour d'un chemin ils tombèrent sur un groupe de 5 gardes qui font leur ronde. Immédiatement un partit avertir le roi et les autres attaquèrent. 2 avait des pistolet et les 2 autres des sabres. Il combattit un garde avec un sabre à main nue. Il se prit une coupure à la jambe et une autre au niveau de la taille qui est de loin la plus profonde. Il fini par assommer le garde qui tomba à terre, mais se pris une balle dans le bras droit. Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Ace se débarrassa des deux hommes armés de pistolets. Il pris sur lui même pour ce relever et il continuèrent leur chemin. Son bras saignait abondamment et il avait le bras complètement rouge. Ace a remarquer qu'il saignait, alors il lui demanda si il pouvait porter un pistolet des deux pistolets qu'ils avouent voler au garde. Pour toute réponse il en saisi un. Il croisèrent personne pendant 10 minutes, mais tout à coup ils virent la sortie... et ils virent également 30 gardes derrière eux. Ah mais merde c'est qu'il font profondément chier quand ils veulent. En plus ils ont seulement des balles en granits marin. (Ah l'auteur ne l'a pas dit? Ace possède le pouvoir du feu, il est un homme pyromane). Ils leur tirent dessus et eux ils courent. Quelqu'un avait il déjà remarquer que les soldats et marines sont supposer apprendre à viser depuis un petit bout, mais ils ne les touchaient pas tandis que lui il ne s'en était jamais servi en les touchait 3 fois sur 4. C'est quand même louche. Ils coururent de dos en tirant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Tout a coup il se fit toucher à la jambe et tomba à terre. Maintenant étant une cible immobile il se fit toucher par trois autre balles, une près de la clavicule et les deux autres ans le ventre. Tout à coup il vit quelqu'un se mettre entre lui et les balles. Ace. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il lui glissa un papier dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se sentit soulever et sentit une main sous ses genoux et l'autre près du cou. Il entendit vaguement de nouveaux coups de feu. Et juste devant l'entrée il vit Ace tomber et lui par la même occasion. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit la vie quitter le regard de Ace. Avec il ne savait qu'elle force, sûrement dut ai fait que Ace était mort, il se releva et courut. Il était enfin sortit. La lumière du soleil l'aveugle légèrement. Ça faisait 9 ans qu'il n'était plus sortit. Des coups de feu le ramenèrent à la réalité et il recommença à courir. Il recommençait à sentir ses forces disparaître. Il continua de courir tout droit car il savait qu'il allait bientôt apercevoir... LE PORT! Pourquoi ce dirigeait il vers la il ne le savait pas une intuition. Il y arriva enfin. ( vous allez me dire: mais ils ne sont pas à Marie Joie?! Non il était retourné à Shabondy pour de nouveaux esclaves.) Il était près de plein de bateau mais ne savait pas à qui demander de l'aide. Et les gardes qui se rapprochait. Un bateau avec comme figure de proue un dragon attira son attention, mais il décida plutôt d'abattre les derniers gardes ( bah oui ils ont on tuer 15+5 ce sont perdu en chemin+ 3 se sont arrêter car ils faisait pas assez d'exercices les gros fainéant) 7 garde contre un ... Peut être choisir une autre option tout bien réfléchi. Il commença à courir, mais il fut pris d'un vertige et tomba à genoux. Les gardes l'entourèrent et il n'avait plus d'issue. Il commencèrent à avancer et il pris peur. Il ferma les yeux et sentit c'est dernière force partir d'un coup. Pouf volatiliser. Il attendit 15 secondes et ne sentant rien venir il rouvrit ses yeux. Les gardes était à terre. Il tomba finalement lui aussi et s'affala à terre également et s'évanouir/endormit. Il ne vit pas alors pas alors un homme poisson venir le récupérer sous ordre d'une jeune femme, il ne vit pas non plus le bateau au dragon et repartit vers la première partie de Grand Line, direction l'île de Bartigo.

 ** _Pour ce qui attendent les révolutionnaires c'est maintenant et pour Barbe Blanche sa sera dans quelque chapitre_**

 ** _Reviews?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Et voilà nos cher révolutionnaire_**

Chapitre 6  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux tout était flou et tournait il avait mal partout... Et il sentait vaguement des barres de métaux à ces pieds et à ces mains. Il entendit une voix  
⁃ Écoute mon garçon on ne se connaît pas, mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance. Je ne sais pas comment, mais quelqu'un t'a droguer pendant plusieurs année et si je ne te désintoxique pas tu vas mourir. Par contre sa vas être douloureux, pendant 2 jours tu vas énormément souffrir, l'un des effets secondaires de cette désintoxication est une puissante fièvre. Alors à 3 j'y vais. D'accord?  
Il ne trouva même pas la force de parler alors il hocha simplement la tête.  
⁃ 1, 2, et 3  
Il sentit comme si quelqu'un lui plantait 5 seringue au niveau du cou. Puis la douleur arriva et avec les premier cris de douleur.

3 jour plus tard la douleur était effectivement partie et la fièvre était partie si tu comptais qu'il avait fait 40 de fièvre. Maintenant il faisait 38 ce qui était considérablement mieux. Ce qui inquiétait principalement la jeune fille à son chevet (et les autres personnes qui se relayait) qui lisait un livre est qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. 3 jours ce n'est pas rien. Elle était plongée dans son livre passionnant qui était le journal d'un grand pirate de l'air de Gol D Roger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte alors que le jeune homme s'était réveiller

Le réveille fut dur. Il avait mal partout, à chaque muscle, à chaque particule de son être. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien put se passer? Il se réveilla en sursaut ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur de moisi qui est celle de la prison où il a passer le début de sa vie. Sa sentait plutôt la lavande. Il y avait un jeune fille qui le regardait et un grand sourire apparut sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui dise  
⁃ Tu ne devrais pas bouger  
Et elle partit en courant. Elle arriva dans un bureau où elle entra sans toquer avant de voire 4 personnes et de dire  
⁃ Ah justement Dragon je voulais te parler, ainsi qu'à Sabo et Ivankov  
⁃ Et moi je compte pour du beurre?, dit la 4em personnes  
La jeune fille l'ignora littéralement  
⁃ Arrête de chialer Hack et écoutez, le nouveau est réveillé  
⁃ Quoi? Dirent ils ensemble  
⁃ Oui venez  
Et elle repartit en courant sachant pertinent qu'ils allaient tous la suivre. Elle avait raison car quelque seconde plus tard Sabo la rattrapa, suivi vite par Hack et Dragon et loin derrière pas Ivankov qui à cause de sa grosse tête était ralentit. Sabo les sema vite et quand Koala Sabo et Hack arrivèrent ils entendirent une voix dire  
⁃ Ne me donne pas d'ordre  
⁃ Calme toi c'est un conseille. T'es blesser et tu devrai te recoucher.  
⁃ Et c'est toi qui lui dit sa Sab'?, dit Koala  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Bon, bonjour, dit Dragon, je m'appelle Dragon, lui c'est Sabo, elle c'est Koala et lui c'est Hack  
Dragon a des yeux et des cheveux noir, assez long mais ils sont comme en pique mais quand même sur son dos. Il a un tatouage sur la moitié du visage. Sabo est blond et yeux noirs, un chapeau haute-forme avec des lunettes navigation et une cicatrice de brûlure sur son œil gauche. Koala est rousse avec des yeux bleu et un béret rose. Hack est un homme poisson jaune et en tenu de karaté blanc. Il les dévisagea silencieusement et dit  
⁃ Que c'est il passé?  
⁃ À toi de nous le dire. Koala, Hack et Sabo ton vu te battre contre des gardes et...  
⁃ Non, non, Dragon, Sabo ne l'a pas vu il était ENCORE en retard  
⁃ Et il paraît que tu as utilisé le fluide royale  
⁃ Et c'est quoi?  
⁃ Il y trois fluides, le premier le fluide perseptif sers-toi à percevoir les coups et à savoir combien il y a d'ennemi et ils ne peuvent pas se cacher. Le deuxième est le fluide offensive. En plus de te protéger contre de violent coup et au contraire d'en donner il te permet d'en donné, il te permet de toucher les personnes possédant un animal non matériel comme le phénix de glace par exemple. Ces 2 là tout le monde peut les maîtriser avec un peu de pratique. Le troisième est le fluide royale. Il te permet de faire s'évanouir les personnes faibles. Ce qui te permet d'éviter les combats inutile. Selon la personne tu peux en endormie different nombre de personne. Cela répond t il a ta question?  
⁃ Mouais  
⁃ Coucou les p'tits lou je suis arriver, dit Ivankov qui débarqua enfin  
⁃ Ah putin de bordel de merde c'est quoi cette putin de tête de clown de merde?!, s'exclama t il en se relevant après c'être aussitôt rassis après que Koala l'est gentilment (elle la taper) intimer de s'assoir  
⁃ Mais où as-tu été élever? Quel scandale d'être aussi vulgaire en une seul phrase. Et de m'insulter par dessus le marcher je suis si triste,dit il et se mettant en boule et il se releva d'un coup et s'écriant, mais non je n'ai rien.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que je disait un clown de merde  
Ivankov avait un tête aussi si ce n'est plus grosse que son corps cheveux mauve et bouclé, maquillage, tenu loufoque, il ressemble légèrement à un demi travesti. Il a une petite couronne sur la tête.  
⁃ Dragon je ne l'aime pas celui là  
⁃ Mais ne t'en fait pas je ne sais resterais pas longtemps, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte  
⁃ Et tu vas où? Dit Koala  
⁃ J'sais pas  
⁃ Moi je le sais tu vas rester ici et te soigner  
⁃ Merci mais non merci  
⁃ Ce n'est pas une question  
⁃ J'en ai rien à foutre, dit il en tournant la poignée  
⁃ On pourrait même effacer cette marque que tu as sur l'œil  
Il se figea, ce retourna lentement comme figer  
⁃ Vo vous pourr pourriez faire ça?  
⁃ Il restera une cicatrice mais oui  
⁃ Tu es sérieuse?  
⁃ Oui, nous pourrions, mais à certaine condition, répondit à sa place Dragon  
⁃ Lesquels?  
⁃ Tu resteras au lit jusqu'à ce que tes blessures sois plus ou moins guérit et tu resteras ici pour apprendre a maitriser les 3 fluides et mieux combattre  
⁃ Et pourquoi? A quoi sa vous sert?  
⁃ Tu as attiser ma curiosité gamin, les derniers ont été Sabo et Koala, ce qui fait très longtemps  
⁃ Et pendant combien de temps?  
⁃ Jusqu'a tes 15 ans, quand est tu né?  
⁃ Le 1 janvier 1404 (ils sont le 1 juin 1417)  
⁃ Alors 1 ans et demi. Puis je te poser une question?  
⁃ Ouais, j'garantis rien que je réponde  
⁃ Tu me plait bien gamin  
⁃ Pas à moi, grommela Ivankov  
⁃ A quel age est tu devenu esclave?  
⁃ 4  
⁃ Quoi?, s'exclamèrent Sabo, Koala et Ivankov, Dragon grimaça simplement et Hack partit pour donner un cours de karaté d'homme poisson à ce que j'ai comprit  
⁃ Et tu as 13 ans  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ On à trouver Sabo au même age, dit Hack  
⁃ Et il a quel âge la?  
⁃ J'ai 15 ans et Koala 14, dit Sabo  
⁃ Et quel est la raison de ta vente? Dit Dragon  
⁃ Mon père adoptif m'a vendu  
⁃ Qui est ton vrai père  
⁃ Un autre jour  
⁃ Et ta mère?  
⁃ Space D Estrella Ann  
⁃ Sait tu qui est ton grand père maternelle  
⁃ Non et vous le connaissez  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Qui peut être mon putin de grand père? Une pourriture de pirate sûrement  
⁃ Un autre jour, va te recoucher maintenant  
⁃ J'ai pas someille  
⁃ Maintenant que tu le dit tu vas dormir. Au début je voulait seulement que tu t'allonge  
⁃ Mais j'ai faim moi  
⁃ Ok tu mange et tu dors après, va lui chercher quelque chose Ivankov  
⁃ Oï sir, dit se dernier en partant  
⁃ Quel est ton nom?, demanda Koala  
⁃ Dylan  
⁃ Et bien Dylan, quand on t'a trouver tu avait ce papier dans ta poche et ce chapeau dans ta main.  
Elle lui tendit le papier et le chapeau de Ace. Quand il l'avait quitter il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait pris. Il dépliât le papier et lut  
ˋCher Dylan quand tu l'iras ce message ça voudras probablement dire que je serais mort. Comme je te connais tu dois être entrain de te demander quand j'ai écrit ce message et bien c'était lors de ton combats contre Marcus. Ici je t'écris mes dernières ˋ`parole´´. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais avant de me faire capturer pour être vendu au enchère j'ai rencontrer une femme merveilleuse qui m'appréciait pour moi. Quand je suis partie elle était enceinte et notre fils doit avoir présentement 14 ans. Il devrait porter le nom de Portgas D Ace car la futur mère savait que j'allais bientôt partirent elle ne m'a pas laisser et placer une. Je ne te l'ai pas dit non plus car j'en avait honte mais mon père n'est autre que le très célèbre Gol D Roger. Si je te l'avais dit tu ne m'aurais plus adresser la parole. N'est ce pas? Pendant toute ces années j'ai appris à t'apprécier même si au début tu n'as pas fait de grand effort. Je pourrait facilement dire que je te considère comme un fils, enfaite non je le dit tous au haut JE TE CONSIDÈRE COMME UN FILS. Tu m'as vraiment surpris à la mort de Law et tu t'ai comporté comme un adulte. Mon seul regret et de ne plus avoir revu cette étincelle qui avant animait ton regard de joie. La retrouveras tu un jour?  
Adieu,  
Je t'aime, Ace´´  
C'est 3 dernier mots personnes ne les lui avait jamais dit... ou écrit. Là tout le chagrin qui ne l'avait pas encore gagner arriva et les regrets. Il se releva du lit au grand désarroi de Koala, prit son chapeau blanc tacheté noir avec la visière le mit sur sa tête et partit à grand pas vers la porte en faisant attention de ne pas croiser aucun regard. Il sortit dans le corridor mais n'alla pas très loin car ses blessures ko fessait quand même mal. Enfaite il alla seulement à quelque pas de la porte et s'assit les genoux remplit vers son corps, les bras autour et la tête dans ses bras. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir mais il ne réagit pas. Il sentit cette même personne s'assoir à côté de lui. Cette personne lui dit  
⁃ Tu sais par moment pleurer soulagé et permet de ce sentir mieux après.  
C'était la voix de Sabo. Il ne réussi pas à ce retenir et commença à sangloter. Sabo le prit tant bien que mal dans ces bras et il mot sa tête dans son épaule et Sabo referma ces bras autour de lui en disant par moment  
⁃ Aller sa vas, inspire et expire  
Au bout d'un moment il se calma et il s'écarta. Il sécha ses yeux du mieux qu'il put et entendu Sabo rire  
⁃ Pourquoi tu ris?  
⁃ Je te trouve mignon c'est tous  
⁃ Je suis pas mignon, dit il en gonflant les joues  
⁃ Tu l'ai encore plus quand tu fais cette tête là  
⁃ Arrête  
⁃ Je te le jure  
⁃ Mais qu'est ce que sa peut me faire  
⁃ Rien  
⁃ Voilà, j'ai le dîner, cri Ivankov au bout du couloir  
⁃ Au faite je sais pas si tu t'en rappelle car tu étais mal au point mais ils t'ont droguée la bas, lui dit Sabo  
⁃ Ouais j'étais conscient  
⁃ Bah la personne qui ta sauver c'est lui, dit Sabo en pointant Ivankov  
⁃ Quoi c'est l'énergumène à coupe agri de couleur mauve?! Ah bah je savait pas qu'elle servait à quelque chose j'étais persuadé que c'était la mascotte locale  
Ivankov commença à s'approcher en tapant des pieds comme un éléphant  
⁃ Conseille ne l'énerve pas il est capable de te transformer en fille car il contrôle les hormones, me chuchota  
⁃ Wow, pis il fait ça comment l'énergumène?  
⁃ Bah enfaite personne a jamais vraiment compris. C'est comme un produit qu'il se met sur les ongles et après il te les plante dans la peau  
⁃ Ah c'est glauque  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Est ce que il a toujours l'air d'un débile?  
⁃ Toi petit impertinent je t'ai soigner et je t'ai apporter de la nourriture  
Ivankov le saisi par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre et commença à se plaindre à Dragon  
⁃ Dragon je ne supporterais pas cette enfant plus longtemps  
⁃ Lâche moi, Sabo aide moi  
⁃ Ivankov lâche le et maintenant Dylan il faudrait que tu manges  
⁃ J'veux bien mais j'aime rien de ce qu'il m'a apporté, ne les fruits de mers mi le pain  
⁃ C'est vrai Koala non plus ne mange pas ça  
⁃ Oui moi je mange le pain, dit la concernée  
⁃ Boit au moins le verre d'eau  
Il l'aval ma d'une traite c'est qu'il avait soif. Et il s'endormit d'un coups  
⁃ Ivankov combien de somnifère lui as tu donner? Demanda Dragon  
⁃ 3 ou 4 pourquoi

⁃ Au moins il sera tranquille pendant un moment  
⁃ Il devait manger  
⁃ Oups, dit Ivankov ne se sentant nullement coupable Chapitre 6  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux tout était flou et tournait il avait mal partout... Et il sentait vaguement des barres de métaux à ces pieds et à ces mains. Il entendit une voix  
⁃ Écoute mon garçon on ne se connaît pas, mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance. Je ne sais pas comment, mais quelqu'un t'a droguer pendant plusieurs année et si je ne te désintoxique pas tu vas mourir. Par contre sa vas être douloureux, pendant 2 jours tu vas énormément souffrir, l'un des effets secondaires de cette désintoxication est une puissante fièvre. Alors à 3 j'y vais. D'accord?  
Il ne trouva même pas la force de parler alors il hocha simplement la tête.  
⁃ 1, 2, et 3  
Il sentit comme si quelqu'un lui plantait 5 seringue au niveau du cou. Puis la douleur arriva et avec les premier cris de douleur.

3 jour plus tard la douleur était effectivement partie et la fièvre était partie si tu comptais qu'il avait fait 40 de fièvre. Maintenant il faisait 38 ce qui était considérablement mieux. Ce qui inquiétait principalement la jeune fille à son chevet (et les autres personnes qui se relayait) qui lisait un livre est qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. 3 jours ce n'est pas rien. Elle était plongée dans son livre passionnant qui était le journal d'un grand pirate de l'air de Gol D Roger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte alors que le jeune homme s'était réveiller

Le réveille fut dur. Il avait mal partout, à chaque muscle, à chaque particule de son être. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien put se passer? Il se réveilla en sursaut ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur de moisi qui est celle de la prison où il a passer le début de sa vie. Sa sentait plutôt la lavande. Il y avait un jeune fille qui le regardait et un grand sourire apparut sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui dise  
⁃ Tu ne devrais pas bouger  
Et elle partit en courant. Elle arriva dans un bureau où elle entra sans toquer avant de voire 4 personnes et de dire  
⁃ Ah justement Dragon je voulais te parler, ainsi qu'à Sabo et Ivankov  
⁃ Et moi je compte pour du beurre?, dit la 4em personnes  
La jeune fille l'ignora littéralement  
⁃ Arrête de chialer Hack et écoutez, le nouveau est réveillé  
⁃ Quoi? Dirent ils ensemble  
⁃ Oui venez  
Et elle repartit en courant sachant pertinent qu'ils allaient tous la suivre. Elle avait raison car quelque seconde plus tard Sabo la rattrapa, suivi vite par Hack et Dragon et loin derrière pas Ivankov qui à cause de sa grosse tête était ralentit. Sabo les sema vite et quand Koala Sabo et Hack arrivèrent ils entendirent une voix dire  
⁃ Ne me donne pas d'ordre  
⁃ Calme toi c'est un conseille. T'es blesser et tu devrai te recoucher.  
⁃ Et c'est toi qui lui dit sa Sab'?, dit Koala  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Bon, bonjour, dit Dragon, je m'appelle Dragon, lui c'est Sabo, elle c'est Koala et lui c'est Hack  
Dragon a des yeux et des cheveux noir, assez long mais ils sont comme en pique mais quand même sur son dos. Il a un tatouage sur la moitié du visage. Sabo est blond et yeux noirs, un chapeau haute-forme avec des lunettes navigation et une cicatrice de brûlure sur son œil gauche. Koala est rousse avec des yeux bleu et un béret rose. Hack est un homme poisson jaune et en tenu de karaté blanc. Il les dévisagea silencieusement et dit  
⁃ Que c'est il passé?  
⁃ À toi de nous le dire. Koala, Hack et Sabo ton vu te battre contre des gardes et...  
⁃ Non, non, Dragon, Sabo ne l'a pas vu il était ENCORE en retard  
⁃ Et il paraît que tu as utilisé le fluide royale  
⁃ Et c'est quoi?  
⁃ Il y trois fluides, le premier le fluide perseptif sers-toi à percevoir les coups et à savoir combien il y a d'ennemi et ils ne peuvent pas se cacher. Le deuxième est le fluide offensive. En plus de te protéger contre de violent coup et au contraire d'en donner il te permet d'en donné, il te permet de toucher les personnes possédant un animal non matériel comme le phénix de glace par exemple. Ces 2 là tout le monde peut les maîtriser avec un peu de pratique. Le troisième est le fluide royale. Il te permet de faire s'évanouir les personnes faibles. Ce qui te permet d'éviter les combats inutile. Selon la personne tu peux en endormie different nombre de personne. Cela répond t il a ta question?  
⁃ Mouais  
⁃ Coucou les p'tits lou je suis arriver, dit Ivankov qui débarqua enfin  
⁃ Ah putin de bordel de merde c'est quoi cette putin de tête de clown de merde?!, s'exclama t il en se relevant après c'être aussitôt rassis après que Koala l'est gentilment (elle la taper) intimer de s'assoir  
⁃ Mais où as-tu été élever? Quel scandale d'être aussi vulgaire en une seul phrase. Et de m'insulter par dessus le marcher je suis si triste,dit il et se mettant en boule et il se releva d'un coup et s'écriant, mais non je n'ai rien.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que je disait un clown de merde  
Ivankov avait un tête aussi si ce n'est plus grosse que son corps cheveux mauve et bouclé, maquillage, tenu loufoque, il ressemble légèrement à un demi travesti. Il a une petite couronne sur la tête.  
⁃ Dragon je ne l'aime pas celui là  
⁃ Mais ne t'en fait pas je ne sais resterais pas longtemps, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte  
⁃ Et tu vas où? Dit Koala  
⁃ J'sais pas  
⁃ Moi je le sais tu vas rester ici et te soigner  
⁃ Merci mais non merci  
⁃ Ce n'est pas une question  
⁃ J'en ai rien à foutre, dit il en tournant la poignée  
⁃ On pourrait même effacer cette marque que tu as sur l'œil  
Il se figea, ce retourna lentement comme figer  
⁃ Vo vous pourr pourriez faire ça?  
⁃ Il restera une cicatrice mais oui  
⁃ Tu es sérieuse?  
⁃ Oui, nous pourrions, mais à certaine condition, répondit à sa place Dragon  
⁃ Lesquels?  
⁃ Tu resteras au lit jusqu'à ce que tes blessures sois plus ou moins guérit et tu resteras ici pour apprendre a maitriser les 3 fluides et mieux combattre  
⁃ Et pourquoi? A quoi sa vous sert?  
⁃ Tu as attiser ma curiosité gamin, les derniers ont été Sabo et Koala, ce qui fait très longtemps  
⁃ Et pendant combien de temps?  
⁃ Jusqu'a tes 15 ans, quand est tu né?  
⁃ Le 1 janvier 1404 (ils sont le 1 juin 1417)  
⁃ Alors 1 ans et demi. Puis je te poser une question?  
⁃ Ouais, j'garantis rien que je réponde  
⁃ Tu me plait bien gamin  
⁃ Pas à moi, grommela Ivankov  
⁃ A quel age est tu devenu esclave?  
⁃ 4  
⁃ Quoi?, s'exclamèrent Sabo, Koala et Ivankov, Dragon grimaça simplement et Hack partit pour donner un cours de karaté d'homme poisson à ce que j'ai comprit  
⁃ Et tu as 13 ans  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ On à trouver Sabo au même age, dit Hack  
⁃ Et il a quel âge la?  
⁃ J'ai 15 ans et Koala 14, dit Sabo  
⁃ Et quel est la raison de ta vente? Dit Dragon  
⁃ Mon père adoptif m'a vendu  
⁃ Qui est ton vrai père  
⁃ Un autre jour  
⁃ Et ta mère?  
⁃ Space D Estrella Ann  
⁃ Sait tu qui est ton grand père maternelle  
⁃ Non et vous le connaissez  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Qui peut être mon putin de grand père? Une pourriture de pirate sûrement  
⁃ Un autre jour, va te recoucher maintenant  
⁃ J'ai pas someille  
⁃ Maintenant que tu le dit tu vas dormir. Au début je voulait seulement que tu t'allonge  
⁃ Mais j'ai faim moi  
⁃ Ok tu mange et tu dors après, va lui chercher quelque chose Ivankov  
⁃ Oï sir, dit se dernier en partant  
⁃ Quel est ton nom?, demanda Koala  
⁃ Dylan  
⁃ Et bien Dylan, quand on t'a trouver tu avait ce papier dans ta poche et ce chapeau dans ta main.  
Elle lui tendit le papier et le chapeau de Ace. Quand il l'avait quitter il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait pris. Il dépliât le papier et lut  
ˋCher Dylan quand tu l'iras ce message ça voudras probablement dire que je serais mort. Comme je te connais tu dois être entrain de te demander quand j'ai écrit ce message et bien c'était lors de ton combats contre Marcus. Ici je t'écris mes dernières ˋ`parole´´. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais avant de me faire capturer pour être vendu au enchère j'ai rencontrer une femme merveilleuse qui m'appréciait pour moi. Quand je suis partie elle était enceinte et notre fils doit avoir présentement 14 ans. Il devrait porter le nom de Portgas D Ace car la futur mère savait que j'allais bientôt partirent elle ne m'a pas laisser et placer une. Je ne te l'ai pas dit non plus car j'en avait honte mais mon père n'est autre que le très célèbre Gol D Roger. Si je te l'avais dit tu ne m'aurais plus adresser la parole. N'est ce pas? Pendant toute ces années j'ai appris à t'apprécier même si au début tu n'as pas fait de grand effort. Je pourrait facilement dire que je te considère comme un fils, enfaite non je le dit tous au haut JE TE CONSIDÈRE COMME UN FILS. Tu m'as vraiment surpris à la mort de Law et tu t'ai comporté comme un adulte. Mon seul regret et de ne plus avoir revu cette étincelle qui avant animait ton regard de joie. La retrouveras tu un jour?  
Adieu,  
Je t'aime, Ace´´  
C'est 3 dernier mots personnes ne les lui avait jamais dit... ou écrit. Là tout le chagrin qui ne l'avait pas encore gagner arriva et les regrets. Il se releva du lit au grand désarroi de Koala, prit son chapeau blanc tacheté noir avec la visière le mit sur sa tête et partit à grand pas vers la porte en faisant attention de ne pas croiser aucun regard. Il sortit dans le corridor mais n'alla pas très loin car ses blessures ko fessait quand même mal. Enfaite il alla seulement à quelque pas de la porte et s'assit les genoux remplit vers son corps, les bras autour et la tête dans ses bras. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir mais il ne réagit pas. Il sentit cette même personne s'assoir à côté de lui. Cette personne lui dit  
⁃ Tu sais par moment pleurer soulagé et permet de ce sentir mieux après.  
C'était la voix de Sabo. Il ne réussi pas à ce retenir et commença à sangloter. Sabo le prit tant bien que mal dans ces bras et il mot sa tête dans son épaule et Sabo referma ces bras autour de lui en disant par moment  
⁃ Aller sa vas, inspire et expire  
Au bout d'un moment il se calma et il s'écarta. Il sécha ses yeux du mieux qu'il put et entendu Sabo rire  
⁃ Pourquoi tu ris?  
⁃ Je te trouve mignon c'est tous  
⁃ Je suis pas mignon, dit il en gonflant les joues  
⁃ Tu l'ai encore plus quand tu fais cette tête là  
⁃ Arrête  
⁃ Je te le jure  
⁃ Mais qu'est ce que sa peut me faire  
⁃ Rien  
⁃ Voilà, j'ai le dîner, cri Ivankov au bout du couloir  
⁃ Au faite je sais pas si tu t'en rappelle car tu étais mal au point mais ils t'ont droguée la bas, lui dit Sabo  
⁃ Ouais j'étais conscient  
⁃ Bah la personne qui ta sauver c'est lui, dit Sabo en pointant Ivankov  
⁃ Quoi c'est l'énergumène à coupe agri de couleur mauve?! Ah bah je savait pas qu'elle servait à quelque chose j'étais persuadé que c'était la mascotte locale  
Ivankov commença à s'approcher en tapant des pieds comme un éléphant  
⁃ Conseille ne l'énerve pas il est capable de te transformer en fille car il contrôle les hormones, me chuchota  
⁃ Wow, pis il fait ça comment l'énergumène?  
⁃ Bah enfaite personne a jamais vraiment compris. C'est comme un produit qu'il se met sur les ongles et après il te les plante dans la peau  
⁃ Ah c'est glauque  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Est ce que il a toujours l'air d'un débile?  
⁃ Toi petit impertinent je t'ai soigner et je t'ai apporter de la nourriture  
Ivankov le saisi par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre et commença à se plaindre à Dragon  
⁃ Dragon je ne supporterais pas cette enfant plus longtemps  
⁃ Lâche moi, Sabo aide moi  
⁃ Ivankov lâche le et maintenant Dylan il faudrait que tu manges  
⁃ J'veux bien mais j'aime rien de ce qu'il m'a apporté, ne les fruits de mers mi le pain  
⁃ C'est vrai Koala non plus ne mange pas ça  
⁃ Oui moi je mange le pain, dit la concernée  
⁃ Boit au moins le verre d'eau  
Il l'aval ma d'une traite c'est qu'il avait soif. Et il s'endormit d'un coups  
⁃ Ivankov combien de somnifère lui as tu donner? Demanda Dragon  
⁃ 3 ou 4 pourquoi

⁃ Au moins il sera tranquille pendant un moment  
⁃ Il devait manger  
⁃ Oups, dit Ivankov ne se sentant nullement coupable

 ** _Merci de continuer à lire ce que j'écris_**

 ** _Commentaire?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_La personne qui trouve en premier l'allusion au manga durant l'histoire de ce chapitre à le droit de choisir le nom de la petite amie de Dylan ( vous pouvez écrire le nom que vous voulez avec votre réponse)_**

Chapitre 7  
⁃ Raahhhhh, mais ça vas pas du tout si vous me donnez des somnifère quand je n'est pas envie de dormir j'ai dormit 3 jours plus 12 heures maintenant, grommelât il  
⁃ Sa va calme toi Dylan, lui dit Sabo  
⁃ Dis moi que Ivankov n'est pas souvent là  
⁃ Bah il l'est assez souvent oui  
⁃ Mais j'ai faim je suis sur le bord de mourir de faim moi  
⁃ Justement c'est l'heure de manger tu viens avec moi?  
⁃ D'accord  
⁃ Par contre attention tu ne doit pas rouvrir tes blessures sinon Koala va me tuer  
⁃ Bah du moment que c'est pas moi  
⁃ Ouais bah justement si on parle de toi tu peux désormais sortir de ce lit mais après avoir manger il y a le médecin qui vient changer tes bandages après tu as une rencontre avec Dragon et après je te montre ma chambre où tu vas dormir pendant un p'tit bout et pendant ce temp là j'essayerais de te trouver des habits à ta taille.  
⁃ Maintenant à bouffer  
⁃ Non maintenant à la douche  
Il gonfla les joues et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui indiqua Sabo. Il prit une petite douche où il s'énervait légèrement car il devait faire attention à ne pas mouiller les bandages. Après il prit les habits que Sabo lui avait prêter en attendant dans trouver d'autres. Ils étaient un peu trop grand mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Il sortit de la salle de bain et redit  
⁃ Maintenant à bouffer  
⁃ Non les dents  
⁃ Mais je vais bouffer  
⁃ Pareille  
Il finit par y aller après un débat ô combien passionnant après il de rerépeta  
⁃ Maintenant je vais bouffer  
⁃ Ouais vient  
Il se leva difficilement aider par Sabo et ils sortirent de la pièce. Il ne savais définitivement pas comment Sabo se repérais dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. Ils avançaient à la vitesse d'une tortue au ralenti. ( l'auteure s'excuse pour l'insulte a ces amies avec qui elle rentre de l'école sachant pertinemment que à toute les trois c'est l'animal qu'elle ont au fond d'eux ;) Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte ils sentirent la bonne odeur de lasagne. Sabo, car c'est son plat favoris finit par dire  
⁃ C'est trop long et j'ai faim monte sur mon dos  
⁃ Euuuuuuuh t'es sûr?  
⁃ Aller monte  
Il le saisi sans lui demander son avis et le mis sur son dos.  
⁃ Ehhh qu'est ce que tu fais?  
⁃ Sa ce voit non?  
⁃ Lâche moi putain de merde  
⁃ C'est fou comment tu jures  
⁃ Je fais ce que je veux  
Ils traversèrent toute la cafétéria pour s'arrêter à une table où mangeait Koala, Hack et Ivankov. Sabo le déposa sur une chaise et lui dit  
⁃ J'vais chercher d'la bouffe  
Il revient 5 minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant 2 assiettes de lasagnes, 2 verres d'eau, 2 gâteaux au chocolat et des ustensiles. Sabo lui déposa son dîner devant lui et il le remercia  
⁃ Allo Koala, allo Ivankov et allo Hack, s'exclama Sabo  
⁃ Allo, dit Koala  
Pendant qu'ils commençait à manger calmement il sentit un regard peser sur lui.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que tu me veut le clown?, dit il sans relever la tête de son dîner  
⁃ Rien  
⁃ Alors pourquoi tu me fixe comme sa depuis que je suis arriver à table?  
⁃ Je cherchait à voir tes yeux, depuis que tu es arriver ici tu ne m'a jamais regarder dans les yeux alors j'aimerais voir autre chose que t'es cheveux bruns aussi beau soit il et ton magnifique chapeau  
⁃ Ils sont rouge, répond il en levant les yeux  
⁃ Wha ils sont tellement beaux, dit Koala, oh faites est ce que c'était ton maître qui n'appréciait pas que vous le regardiez en face où est ce toi en particulier?  
⁃ Les 2  
⁃ Ah pourquoi  
⁃ Bordel c'est votre putin de problème avec les yeux  
⁃ Je me disais que t'avais pas encore utiliser ton si beau langage, dit Ivankov  
⁃ Merci  
⁃ Sarcastique en plus  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Autre info  
⁃ Je déteste les connards de clown avec des cheveux mauves, une énorme tête, du maquillage très mal mis et une tenu loufoque  
⁃ Mais où as tu donc été éduqué, en disant c'est parole Ivankov ce rendus compte de c'est parole et mis ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de dire mais le mal était fait  
Quand il entendit les paroles de son ``camarade'' il fracassa son plateau, qu'il avait pris pour le ranger car il avait fini de manger, sur la table s'attirant par la même occasion les regards des autres révolutionnaires  
⁃ Au cas où tu ne m'a pas écouter hier avant de m'endormir j'ai été pendant 8 ans un esclave de Dragon Céleste  
Il se leva ignora la douleur de ses blessures et quitta la pièce. Il était à peine sortie que Sabo le rattrapait.  
⁃ Tu sais Iva' n'est pas méchant il n'a juste pas penser avant de parler  
⁃ Je le déteste  
⁃ Mais non tu verras tu finiras bien par l'apprécier, vient maintenant tu passes chez le médecin  
⁃ C't'es pas lui qui passait  
⁃ Ouais mais vu que l'on est en avance on fera l'inverse  
⁃ Honnêtement aller chez le médecin c'est chiant pis sa sert à rien. Tous ce qu'il va te faire tu peux le faire toi même  
⁃ Dis j'ai une question peut être indiscrète  
⁃ Vas y  
⁃ Est ce que tu peux voir avec ton œil portant la marque  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Ah mais t'es super chanceux, bon pas tant que sa mais quand même. Vu que ton œil a pas perdu sa couleur d'origine moi j'étais persuadée que tu pouvais encore t'en servir  
⁃ Ouais mais j'ai plus de pupille ça ce voit quand même  
⁃ Mouais  
⁃ Maintenant moi aussi j'ai une question  
⁃ Ouais quoi  
⁃ Est ce que Koala a un pouvoir? Genre de se transformer en un koala, je sais c'est assez ridicule à dire comme sa, mais…  
⁃ Oui, mais comment tu le sais elle le garde super secret, personne des révolutionnaire le sait à part moi Hack, Ivankov et Dragon.  
⁃ Je sais pas, les personnes qui l'on déjà développé je le voit au bout de quelque secondes et les autres je doit les fixer un peu plus longtemps.  
⁃ Et tu peu aussi voir celui que quelqu'un n'a pas encore éveiller?  
⁃ Je vient de le dire  
⁃ Essaye, lui dit Sabo en s'arrêtant  
Il s'arrêta lui aussi et commença à le fixer. Tout à coup il cru voir comme une forme au niveau de c'est poumon petit à petit elle devint plus nette. Il finit par dire comme si il était dans une transe  
⁃ Un dragon de feu  
⁃ Wha trop cool, lui répondit Sabo le sortant de sa genre de transe  
⁃ Par contre j'ai comme le sentiment que tu ne l'auras pas de si tôt cela veut dire que le future a prévue pour toi une grosse épreuve  
⁃ Ouais plus dur que perdre la mémoire  
⁃ Sûrement  
⁃ T'en fait pas je préfère, pour l'instant, nager

⁃ Vient vu que l'on est 45 minutes en avance on va faire une recherche à la biblio sur ton œil écarlate (je suis profondément désolée pour les personnes qui vont comprendre l'allusion les autres vous êtes de inculte, baka, idiot, etc)  
⁃ Mouais d'ac  
⁃ Vient, par la suite il l'entraîna dans une suite de couloirs. Ils finirent par arriver dans l'endroit tant désirer. Sabo se dirigea sûr de lui vers une section de la bibliothèque il retira une trentaine de livres l'un après l'autre et quand il essaya de l'aider il lui dit  
⁃ Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis  
⁃ Non je suis persuadé que tu n'y ai pas  
⁃ Voilà je suis sûr que c'était dans l'un d'eux que j'avais vu un truc sur les yeux écarlates  
⁃ Il y en a une trentaine au moins  
⁃ On commence maintenant  
Il avait toujours adoré les livres. Quand il n'était pas encore un esclaves il avait déjà appris les bases de la lecture et quand il était esclaves et de corvée biblio il en profitait toujours pour lire un peu. Bon il s'était déjà fait prendre et punir, mais bon il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs alors... Il ouvrit un livre/encyclopédie et le feuilleta et ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il en prit un autre, et d'autre passèrent. Il tomba sur un livre qui parlait des animaux mystique. Il lut les premières pages  
ˋ` Les animaux mystique sont tous immatérielle et peut être représentée sous 4 éléments: le feu, la glace, l'aire et la terre (il y a des animaux qui le sont seulement sous une seul ou du moins une seule est apparue pour l'instant) dans ce livre nous allons vous parler de la forme sous laquelle il est le plus souvent apparue  
Kitsune le renard à Neuf queues (apparition: 15 fois de feu, 6 de glace, 0 de aire et 0 de terre): il a des flammes tout autour de son corps qui le protègent. Par contre il ne peut pas s'en servir pour attaquer.  
Attaque la plus puissante connu: il crée un orbe tourbillonnant géant''  
Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne se rendis compte que Sabo suivait la lecture avec lui que quand il sentit sa respiration sur son épaule  
⁃ Oui? , dit il  
⁃ Rien je lis aussi  
⁃ Ah  
Le prochain texte parlait du phénix  
``Le phénix et l'animal mystique le plus rare, nous le surnommons également le roi des cieux (apparition: 21 de glace et 2 fois de feu, 0 d'air et 0 de terre). Dans toute c'est catégorie le véritable roi des cieux est le phénix de feu car c'est tous simplement celui qui a la plus grande force selon ce que nous avons évaluer sur les 23 dernière apparition du phénix, c'est celui de tout les contes qui sont et c'est aussi le seul (à date) qui peut renaître de c'est cendre 3 fois à condition, bien entendu, que lors de sa mort il ne soit pas dans l'eau ou be touche pas du granit marin. Il est constitué de glace et il est immatériel et pratiquement immortel. Il peut contrôler sa matière.  
Pour soigner ses blessures il doit user de sa force vitale/énergie et doit être éveillé si il n'a as assez de force vitale il ne peut ce restaurer  
⁃ Wha trop badasse, s'exclama Sabo

Ils continuèrent à lire le livre et ils étaient tellement concentré que ils ne virent pas le temps passer quand tout à coup ils entendirent 2 voix et ils reconnurent la première  
⁃ Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette inconvénient et je sais pertinemment que vous êtes très occupé en tant que médecin vous avez autre chose à faire. Dès que je les retrouve je leur fait la peau, fit la voix de Koala  
⁃ D'accord, d'accord mais si vous voulez bien ne blesser pas mon patient sa serais ridicule  
⁃ Je vais LE tuer

⁃ Ah vous voilà vous deux, s'écria Koala  
⁃ Glup, fit Sabo  
Koala s'approcha de lui et commença à lui tirer les joues en lui disant  
⁃ Espèce d'irresponsable, tu étais supposer te charger de son horaire pour la journée pas l'entraîner dans un tellement grand retard qui fera tout modifié les d'horaire de tout le monde  
⁃ Bebelé bais bon ba ba bu be bemts baber (désolé mais on a pas vu le temps passer)  
⁃ Ah oui et pourquoi, lui demanda t elle en lui lâchant les joues  
⁃ On était allés faire une recherche pis après on est rester plonger dans un livre  
⁃ C'était par rapport à ses yeux?  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Pff on a des médecins ça sers à ça, dit elle exaspéré, bon Dylan voici le docteur Wakatakata il va te faire passer un examen pour savoir dans combien de temps tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer  
⁃ Bonjour mon jeune ami  
⁃ Bonjour le vieux  
⁃ DYLAN, s'écria Koala  
⁃ Ouais?  
⁃ Hahaha ce n'est rien  
Le docteur ce mis à le fixer intensément avant de dire  
⁃ La marque je pourrais l'enlever dès aujourd'hui. C'est fascinant de voir un œil non utilisable, mais qui n'a pas perdu sa couleur. La seul différence est que elle ne bouge plus et qu'elle est dilaté. À la lumière cette pupille ne rétrécie pas.

⁃ Bon vient le jeune

Il le suivi dans un détale de chemin. Il fixa l'arrière du crâne chauve du petit vieux. Lui même n'avait beau ne pas avoir eu ou ne pas encore avoir eu sa croissance le vieux lui arrivait au menton. Durant tout le trajet le vieux n'arrêta pas de parler de tout et de rien. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle. Le médecin vérifia tout ses bandages durant près de 30 minutes. Le savant ce montra passionner par le fait qu'ils ai 2 yeux ''écarlate''. Il apprit même que les savant en avait un. En aucun cas, si il l'avait remarqué, il ne parla de son pouvoir. Au moment où il remettait son chandail Sabo débarqua pour l'emmener voir Dragon juste avant de partir le médecin lui dit  
⁃ Après si tu en as envie revient ici et je pourrais essayer d'enlever cette marque si tu veux  
⁃ J'y manquerais pas  
⁃ Alors je prépare ça. Ah et au faite Sabo dit à Dragon que vu sa capacité régénératrice d'ici un ou deux jours il pourras s'entraîner  
⁃ Ok merci pour tout  
Ils sortirent. Au bout d'un autre détales de chemin ils arrivèrent devant un bureau. Sabo toqua à la porte.  
⁃ Entrez, fit la voix caverneuse de Dragon  
⁃ Yo, dit Sabo  
⁃ Bonjour comment va notre blessé?  
⁃ Bien  
⁃ Parfait, Sabo va lui chercher des habits à ça taille on en a reçu une nouvelle cargaison d'habit  
⁃ Yep sir, dit celui ci en partant  
⁃ Bon alors mon garçon, vient assis toi  
Il s'exécuta Dragon reprit la parole  
⁃ Alors parle moi de toi  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Pourquoi  
⁃ Cela ne vous concerne pas  
⁃ Allez  
⁃ Hum  
⁃ Je te signal que je pourrais t'aider à devenir plus fort

⁃ Je te jure que si tu continu d'être aussi antipathique durant tout le long , ça va pas être facile tous les jours

⁃ Je peux très bien dire à notre médecin de ne pas enlever cette marque de ton visage  
⁃ Putain mais à quoi ça vous sert de savoir ça bordel?!  
Dragon fit mine de prendre son escargorphone  
⁃ De quoi?  
⁃ Comment ça de quoi?  
⁃ Bah que voulez vous que je vous parle?  
Dragon eu un sourire victorieux  
⁃ Je sais pas de ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas  
⁃ Pfff  
⁃ Hahaha  
⁃ J'aime pas les fruits de mer, me faire donner des ordres, le pain, les Dragons Célestes et les pirates, j'aime lire et je ne me connais pas encore très bien mais je m'efforcerais de le faire car je déteste cette sensation  
⁃ Ok et ça t'intéresserais de devenir plus fort  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Et quand tu partiras d'ici que feras-tu?  
⁃ Allez me faire une autre vie dans le nouveau monde  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit toutes ces choses sur lui.  
⁃ Je sens chez toi une aura de grande puissance, ce pourrait il que tu es un grand pouvoir ou alors que tu aurais développé ton animal emblème?  
Ça ce sentait tant que ça? Aurait il devinez son secret le mieux garder?  
⁃ Heu non, non je n'ai rien de spécial  
⁃ Mais comme tu mens mal!  
⁃ Je sais selon mon frè… hum une connaissance je suis trop franche parce que je dit tous ce que je pense  
⁃ Hum… regarde, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir aussi simplement alors je te donne ce journal et tu vas y écrire toute ta vie de dans et quand tu seras près tu viendras me l'apporter d'accord?  
⁃ Ouais  
Il prit le cahier  
⁃ Allez suis moi on va aller voir le doc Wakatakata  
Il suivi le chef des révolutionnaire qui le ramena a l'infirmerie. Arriver là bas ils trouvèrent le doc qui les conduisit dans une salle où il les emmena dans une autre salle où il y a seulement un siège comme chez le dentiste et des instruments qui font très peur genre un laser.  
⁃ Assit toi là, lui dit Wakatakata  
Il s'exécute en émettant un grognement sous l'ordre. Wakatakata lui explique tous ce qu'il va faire en n'omettant pas que ça ferait mal et que beaucoup de personne s'évanouissaient. Quand il commença il ne put retenir un cri sous la surprise de la douleur. Après il sera les dent en se mordant la joue ce les mordant si fort qu'il les fit saigner. Au bout d'un moment sa vue commença à devenir flou. Il battit des paupières de l'œil qu'il avait encore ouvert ce que Dragon, qui était resté (pour le voir souffrir?), remarqua et fit un petit sourire et après ça malgré ses efforts il tomba dans l'inconscience.

 ** _et voici la fin du chapitre le prochain et beaucoup plus long_**

 ** _reviews?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la fin de ''l'arc'' avec les révolutionnaire chapitre plus long que les autre**

Chapitre 8

Cela allait faire 3 mois qu'il avait eu son opération pour son œil et Dragon et Wakatakata avait décidé de l'endormir pour que ces blessures guérisse plus vite pendant 3 jours. Là il était en train de dormir et de rêver. Il revit Ace mourir sous le coups des balles. Cette fois si il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il commença à paniquer il essaya de se concentrer, de bouger, etc... Il n'y arrivais pas. Alors il referma les yeux comme la dernière fois au port et attendus la mort qui ne vint pas cette fois non plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les gardes tomber petit à petit mais sa force également. Comme là dernière fois il avait peur et il avait paniquer. Tout à coup l'objet de ses cauchemars arriva devant lui. Son père. Il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et Sabo qui était à côté le regarda. C'était la première fois qu'il bougeait depuis les 2 jours et ils l'avaient laissé dormir car son corps était fatiguer à cause de toute ces années à servir d'esclave. Il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir ces temps ci. Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il allait ce réveiller. Alors quand ça arriva il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il sentit une onde de choque qui le sonna pendant une petite minute. Après cela Dragon, Koala, Hack et Ivankov débarquèrent dans la chambre. Il avait commencer à s'entraîner au corps à corps et il commençais à maitriser le fluide perceptif. Enfaite il ne voulait pas s'en vanter mais il le maîtrisait déjà à la perfection.

\- Que ce passe t il ici? Demanda Dragon

\- Je ne sais pas il a commencer à s'agiter et d'un coup BOUM une grosse vague qui me donne mal à la tête

\- Je crois que ça c'était le fluide royale. Le trois quart de notre armée a tourner de l'œil ce qui fait 2000 personne ce que fait surprenant la plus part de ne ce serait pas évanouis, normalement ce sont seulement les nouveaux qui y réagisse. C'est la plus puissante démonstration de ce pouvoirs depuis l'ère de Gol D Roger.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit. Dylan était entrain de s'agiter beaucoup. Pour ne pas qu'il rouvre les quelques blessures qui n'avaient pas cicatriser ils l'immobilisèrent quand Koala poussa un petit cri

\- Du granit marin?! S'exclama t elle

\- Quoi! sérieux? Dit Sabo

\- Quand j'y toucher j'ai ressenti un petit choque électrique qui m'a pris un peu d'énergie

\- Oui moi aussi, dit Dragon

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait Dragon? Dit Hack

\- AAAAAAAAH, cria Dylan dans son rêve mais aussi dans la vrai vie. Dans son rêve son père était entrain de torturer Law qui au final n'était pas mort et lui était immobilisé

Dans la vrai vie Dragon fini par donner son hypotèse

\- Sabo a t il beaucoup de granit marin sur lui

\- Euh... Oui quand même. Autour de chaque chevilles, de chaque poignets et un collier autour du cou (il l'avait vu un moment sortir avec juste une serviette autour de la taille)

\- Hum il pourrait faire une overdose de granit marin enlevé les.

Sabo et Hack les enlevèrent mais au moment où il ne restait que le collier Dylan commença à rebouger (oui entre temps il c'était calmé). D'un coup il avait commencer à faire de la fièvre, beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est Ivankov qui le réalisa quand il frôla son front par accident

\- Waaaaaaah je vient de ma faire me brûler la main, dit il en enlevant sa main mais en frôlant par accident sa main, waaaaaah il est brûlant de partout!

\- J'étais sûr que ça viendrait d'ici, fit une voix derrière eux

\- Doc' Wakatakata! S'exclama Sabo, s'il vous plaît aidez nous

\- C'était dans mes intentions

Il s'approcha de Dylan qui bougeait dans tout les sens. Il le regarda attentivement

\- MAIS QUEL CON! Il aurait put nous le dire, tous médecin lui aurait dire que c'était dangereux, mais qu'il est con!

\- Pourquoi donc, demanda Sabo

\- Ce que vous ne pouviez pas voir car vous n'avez pas nos yeux est la preuve réelle qu'il est con

\- Yes je le savais, murmura Ivankov qui s'attira un regard noir de Dragon

\- Bon je continue, lors de l'examen je me l'avait pas regarder assez attentivement. La je vient de le faire et ce que j'ai vu est surprenant!

\- Pourquoi? Dit Sabo

\- Il à éveiller son animal à la naissance et à partir de ce moment là il a garder du granit sur lui toute sa vie. Le fait surprenant c'est que normalement ça aurait dû le tuer, mais là il arrive à faire presque jeu égal avec Sabo avec de granit marin imaginez vous s'en?! Mais bon revenons à nos moutons, son corps est venu à bout du granit marin si il en garde encore il mourra

\- Alors enlevé lui le collier!s'exclama Koala

\- Ok, dit il en prenant le collier et en l'arrachent

\- Au faite c'est quel animal? Demanda Sabo

\- C'est le…

Mais au moment où il allait finir sa phrase des flammes apparurent sur Dylan, des flammes rouges comme les yeux habituel de Dylan et sur le bout orange. D'un coups Dylan ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux avait maintenant l'air de deux gros rubis

\- Il est réapparue sur terre. Il est revenue sur la planète pour prouver pour la troisième fois sa grande puissance, sa puissance légendaire, dit Dragon

\- Le phénix de feu, chuchota Sabo en ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance

Effectivement Dylan c'était transformer en phénix et quand il se rendis compte qu'il s'était transformer il s'envola comme si c'était naturel et partit par la fenêtre pour aller voler dans le ciel, mais ne volant pas à plus de 30 mètre de haut car il ne voulait vraiment pas aller ce perdre. Alors en gros il y avait l'eau, ensuite la forteresse des révolutionnaires, après, Dylan, les nuages et le ciel. Il y resta 4 jours et même si normalement il devrait mourir de faim là non car il restaurait son appétit avec son énergie, par contre son énergie, elle, était à bout. Le 5ème jour tout chavira. Il eu un énorme orage, le premier sur l'île de Bartigo depuis longtemps car elle est un île désertique. D'abord ça commença avec une petite pluie, puis après elle devint de plus en plus grosse. En bas Sabo qui surveillait Dylan la plus part du temps depuis qu'il était dans le ciel partir vite chercher Dragon pour lui en informer quand ils virent et entendirent un éclair apparaître

\- Ne t'en fait pas Sabo, Dylan est intelligent. Regarde il redescend déjà. Il sait très bien que si il reste en haut encore longtemps il risque de ce faire taper par un éclaire et la plus l'affaiblie de plus en plus vite car il est constitué de feu et il a un pouvoir.

Effectivement Dylan était entrain de descendre et il était à peu près à 10 mètre du sol. Quand tout à coup la pluie devint de plus emplis forte, ce qui se voyait de l'intérieur c'était que le pouvoir de Dylan était entrain de céder, ça ce voyait au fait que ses flammes disparaissaient par moment. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire, oui? Et benh oui il ce dit frapper par un éclaire… et il commença une chute libre… à 9 mètres du sol…

\- QUOI?! S'exclama Sabo en ce précipitent dehors avec Ivankov, Hack, Inazuma ( un révolutionnaire qui était rentré la veille d'une mission de 6 mois) et Wakatakata

Ils le retrouvèrent à terre dans un sale état mais il ne semblait pas en danger de mort.

\- Ramenez le à l'intérieure et je crois que nous aurons le droit à une démonstration du pouvoir du phénix dans toute sa splendeur, dit Wakatakata

Dylan fit un sourire mystérieux. Arriver à l'interieure il fit apparaître des flammes sur tout son corps. Il ce releva tant bien que mal (enfaite il était sur le point de tomber à terre quand Sabo (c'est qu'il l'aide souvent) vint le soutenir). Maintenant il attendait les réprimandes et elle arrivèrent mais pas celle à quoi il s'attendait

\- Bon sang tu sais que si tu continuait à garder un pouvoir aussi longtemps au fond de toi tu aurais fini par mourir?! S'exclama Wakatakata

\- Moui, mais non

\- ?

\- Bah j'y avait déjà penser

\- Et tu n'as pas réagis?

\- Bof

\- Bon je crois qu'il à comprit, dit Dragon, maintenant parlons de ton fluide

\- Gloups

\- Tu sais ce qui c'est passer?

\- Non

\- Pourquoi tu déglutit alors, demanda Ivankov

\- Bah j'ai juste vu ta face quand tu es mouillé et que ton maquillage coule. C'est pire que dab'

\- JE VAIS LE TUER

Sabo, Hack, Inazuma et Koala durent s'allier pour le calmer

\- Au faite c'est qui lui? Demanda t il finalement en parlant de Inazuma

\- On en parlera après, dit Dragon, revenons à nos moutons

\- Ah oui c'est vrai … On parlait de quoi

\- De ton fluide , s'attrista Dragon

\- Ah oui

\- Royale

\- Ah oui

\- Il faut vraiment que tu commence à le maitriser

\- Ah oui

\- Et quand tu les maîtriseras tu partiras avec Sabo Koala et Hack en mission

\- Ah oui enfin, comment?

\- Vous prendrez un bateau et…

\- Ah NON

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai le mal de mer

\- Sérieux?!

\- Genre. Le premier jour oui et après ça vas, après si on reste sur une île sa dépend des fois. Ils y a des moments une en reprenant le bateau je serais malade et d'autre ou non

\- Comment tu le sais tous sa

\- Bah on prenait souvent le bateau en étant esclave pour aller où le Dragon Céleste voulait aller

\- Ah ok

\- J'ai faim! ( Dylan ou l'art de change de conversation…)

\- Moi aussi, s'exclama Sabo

\- Tu devrais pas vouloir dormir, du moins normalement? Demanda Koala

Il la regarda super, mais je vous dit bien SUPER croche

\- Quoi?!, s'exclama la concerné

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis normal?!

\- …

\- Alors à table

Alors qu'il partait en les laissant là mort de rire, il ce rappela un truc encore plus important que manger. Une chose tellement importante qu'il se trouva idiot de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Quel con, mais quel con il revint sur ses pas

\- C'est où les cuisines? S'exclama t il

Voilà ils sont démoralisés

\- Bah quoi?

On se dirigea vers la salle à manger il doit être 11:30 alors évidemment elle est pleine à craquer. Heureusement on trouve une table. Le temps qu'on nous servent on s'emmerde. (Ah c'est vrai je ne l'ai pas dit, une grande famille (cousin, tante, oncle, grande-père,etc… ) on rejoint les révolutionnaires et miraculeusement ils sont une famille qui tenait un resto alors ils s'occupent de toute la cuisine et le service). Alors revenons à nos moutons pendant qu'ils parlent il les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Si il les avait écouté il aurait put connaître 2 paris qui ce firent dans son dos et d'une hypothèse qui ce vérifia suivi d'un commentaire désobligeant de Ivankov. D'ailleurs ce fut l'exécution du premier pari qui l'empêchât de s'endormir. Koala s'approcha de lui et le fixa

\- Quoi? Grogna t il, il détestait qu'on le dévisage

Sans rien répondre Koala lui enleva dans un geste vif sa casquette

\- Rend moi ça Koala, s'écria t il en ce levant d'un coup et en faisant par accident apparaître quelque flammes sur son corps

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais, dit elle

Il ne comprenait rien

\- Quoi, grogna t il à nouveau en se rasseyant

\- T'es…, elle fit une longue pause

\- Quoi?

\- Sacrément…, relongue pause

\- Quoi?

\- Beau

\- Qu…, commença t il a dire avant de piquer un fard monumental.

Les joues complètement rouge il reprit son chapeau et l'enfonçant sur sa tête pour cacher le rouge

\- Et cute

Alors là sa empira encore plus, si ça pouvait. C'est sa face qui vira complètement au rouge. Enfonçant son chapeau encore plus si possible il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible

\- Ahah, vous me devez 10 berrys chaque, vous voyez bien qu'il n'es pas insensible, même à la vérité

Les gars bons joueurs lui donnèrent l'argent (Dragon et Inazuma était resté à part)

\- Hein! Vous avez parieé sur mon dos?! S'exclama t il faisant apparaître beaucoup de flammes sur lui pour donner un air méchant

Beaucoup des personnes à table déglutir, enfaite tous sauf un et 2 autres déglutirent plus discrètement (devinez qui). Dylan continua sur ça lancer en prenant le regard sadique de son défunt frère

\- Vous allez le regrettez

\- C…calme t…toi Dylan

Heureusement ou malheureusement (ça dépend pour qui) et même si il ne l'avouerait pas, il était à bout de force alors il se réécrasa sur sa chaise avant de continuer

\- Sabo, méchant, pour que les autres paris sur mon dos je peut le comprendre, mais toi merde?! Que ce passe t il dans ce monde cruel pour que tu me fasse ça?!

Après un fou rire général il recommença à aller dans ses pensés. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite quand le dîner arriva. Il mange mécaniquement. Puis ils restèrent à table en continuant de parler. Il s'appuya sur sa main pour poser sa tête. Petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte il commença à s'endormir. Quand sa tête alla taper sur la table car il s'endormais, il vit le petit sourire de Sabo. Puis il ferma les yeux.

\- Yess j'ai encore gagné mon pari, s'exclama Koala

Oui ils avaient aussi parié sur quand il s'endormirait. Koala avait dit après le diner, Dragon et Hack avant que le diner arrive, Sabo durant le repas (ce que certaines personnes lui firent savoir qu'il était le seul qui s'endormait en mangeant) et Ivankov en marchant. Cette fois ci se fut seulement Inazuma qui ne paria pas vu qu'il ne connaissait pas assez le jeune homme.

\- Alors 30+50=80 berrys, merci merci, fit Koala

\- Bon Ivankov tu m'aide à le ramener à la chambre, demanda Sabo

\- D'acodac

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Ivankov portait Dylan comme une ''princesse''.

\- Y' est cute quand il dort, dit Sabo

\- Ouais, beaucoup plus que quand il est réveiller

\- Tu pourrais enlever son chapeau j'ai pas vu

\- Pourquoi y a rien de spécial

\- Parce que ce chapeau lui donne un air "méchant" tandis que ce n'est pas le cas, répondis Sabo en enlevant le chapeau

Toujours endormi, Dylan commença à parler dans son sommeil

\- Rends moi mon chapeau Ace tu sais bien que c'est mon dernier souvenir de Law

\- Ace? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom toi? Demanda Sabo

\- Non pourquoi?, répondis Ivankov

\- Pour rien, pour rien, répondit Sabo songeur, AH on est arrivé

Sabo ouvrit la porte et laissa Ivankov entrer

\- Comment veux tu une je le laisse sur son lit si il y a autant de livre?! Demanda Ivankov

\- Ouais je sais je lui dit toujours de les ranger, mais ça rentre pas

\- Mmmmh

Sabo rangea rapidement tous les livres (il les jeta par terre) et Ivankov put mettre Dylan sur son lit. Le lendemain quand Dylan ce réveilla il eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changer mais hier il était trop fatigué pour le voire (jeu de mot que vous comprendrez plus tard). Il ce leva et vit Sabo avachi sur un canapé avec un livre et il lui dit sans lever les yeux

\- Prépare toi dans 15 minutes je t'accompagne pour ton entraînement avec Dragon

\- Mais laaaaaaaaaaa! C'est pas juste.

\- Allez dépêche toi

Il s'habille vote fait avec c'est habit habituelle c'est à dire un dire un hoodie noir avec un jean et son éternel chapeau

\- Voilà on peut y aller

\- Vien, répondit Sabo en ce levant. Durant le chemin ils parlèrent

\- J'en reviens pas que tu ai fait un pari contre moi

\- Ouais je sais

\- En échange je veux que tu m'affronte

\- Pffffff rêve pas non plus, par contre je peux te proposer un autre pari

\- Ah oui lequel?

\- En arrivant ici Koala avait la manie de nettoyer à terre quand elle était gêner, si tu réussi à la faire reprendre cette manie je t'affronte

\- D'accord

\- Ah au faite j'ai lu un truc qui pourrait expliquer que tu sois si petit à toi âge

\- Quoi

\- Les détenteurs du phénix on une durée de vie deux fois plus grande alors tu grandis plus lentement et à 20 je crois tu ne vieillira plus

\- Ah ok

\- Et j'ai fait une hypothèse sur toi

\- Hm?

\- Quand on te connais pas tu te montre distant, désagréable et tu vas jurer, et c'est ce que tu veux faire croire au autre mais enfaite t'es super gentils quand tu ne jure et qu'on te connaît bien

\- Tu veux essayer de me faire rougir comme Koala?

\- Ouais

\- T'as foirer

\- Je sais, bon est arrivé, ALLO TOUS LE MONDE

\- ALLO TOUS SEUL, répondirent t ils

\- Elle est plus drôle votre blague les gars et en plus je suis accompagner du p'tit (ce qui lui attira un regard noir) alors je suis pas seul

\- Bon alors aujourd'hui, Dylan, on va travailler ton observation (autre jeu de mots que vous découvrirez plus tard dans le chapitre)

\- Ok

\- Ivankov va affronter amicalement Hack et prends des notes que Koala surveilleras

\- Super (sarcastique) ça va être magnifiquement intéressant

Le combat fut ennuyant à mort et au bout de la moitié il se dit qu'il apprendrais rien d'autre alors il essaya de faire le pari

\- Koala je peut te demander quelque chose, dit il avec un air de petit enfant descendant d'un ange

\- Oui

\- Hum je sais pas comment te le dire, hum c'est assez gênant

\- Allez quoi

\- Ben j'ai découvert des choses sur toi enfaite des personnes m'on demandé de te dire quel que chose

\- Quoi

\- Tu as beaucoup de succès au près des gars, dit il en déposant comme si de rien n'était une débarbouillette

\- HEIN?! S'écria t elle en rougissent

\- Hum ouais, répondit il (j'y suis presque)

\- Co…comment ça?

\- Hum et bien y en a plusieurs qui rêverait de te mater

\- …

\- Y a George, François, Jack, et plein d'autre (voilà on y est presque) ps: il inventait des noms et croisant les doigts pour qu'ils existent vraiment

\- …, Koala était rouge pivoine

\- Ah et y en a un qui voulait que je te fasse sa déclaration

\- Quoi?!

\- Ouais attend c'était un truc genre: Koala on ce connaît depuis mon arrivée ici et depuis mon coeur t'appartient, quand je te vois j'ai l'impression que je suis éblouie comme devant le soleil tellement tu es belle

\- C… c'est qui?

\- Je crois que son nom commence par un S finit pas un O et contient 4 lettre donc 2 son un A et un B

Voila elle a prit la débarbouillette et elle commence à nettoyer le sol

\- Tu dis ça pour te venger de hier?

\- Ouais

\- Pffffff, fit Koala furieuse de c'être fait avoir comme ça

\- Youpi, s'exclama t il en se transformant en phénix et en faisant des pirouettes dans le ciel

\- DYLAN!, grogna Dragon, tu n'as rien suivi du combat

\- Oups, dit le fautif qui ce dit prendre l'oreille par Dragon qui le tira en l'air en ses pieds ne touchait même plus le sol

\- En plus tu n'as toujours pas remarqué

\- Quoi?

\- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir un changement chez toi?

\- Non

\- T'es désespérant, dit Ivankov

\- Je comprend plus rien

\- Ton œil

\- Quoi moi œ…

Il venait de remarquer. Il revoyait de nouveau avec ses 2 yeux, Dragon le lâcha(maintenant vous comprenez les jeux de mots), son phénix l'avait "guérit". Il tomba à genoux sous le choc de la découverte. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et commença à pleurer, mais pas de tristesse, de joie plutôt

\- Putain ça fait si longtemps

Tous le monde autour de lui commencèrent à rire de bon coeur, même Ivankov, devant la scène. Dylan gêner d'être le centre de l'attention, enfonça son chapeau sur ses yeux quand tout à coup il aperçut une main qui lui était tendu. Il regarda qui était le propriétaire de la main, Sabo.

\- Allez vient je t'avais promis un combat si Koala recommençait à nettoyer à terre (il s'attira un regard noir de Koala)

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche et saisi la main, pendant à peine 5 secondes un minuscule sourire apparue sur ses lèvres, pas longtemps car le passé le rattrapa, mais assez pour que un rayon de soleil apparaisse au dessus de l'île et chassant les nuages de la précédente tempête.

2 mois presque 3 passèrent et tout le monde s'apprêtait à fêter le nouvel ans. Dylan était présentement entrain de… dormir. Ouais enfaite lui il travaille pas vraiment à la préparation, mais plutôt à l'animation de la fête

Flash back 2 semaine plus tôt

\- Je m'ennui, dit Dylan

\- Toi on rentre juste et tu t'ennuie déjà

\- Oui

\- Et ton entraînement avec Dragon

\- C'est fini, fit il avec un sourire victorieux, je maîtrise les 3 fluides

\- En une demi année? Vraiment

\- Ouaip mister ou plutôt en 5 mois et demi

\- Alors je sais ce que l'on va faire

\- Quoi?

\- Te trouver une utilité

\- Hein?

\- Moi par exemple je suis navigateur, Koala aussi, et toi tu le sera jamais vu ton sens de l'orientation

\- Na, dit il en lui tirant la langue

\- Vient, dit Sabo, j'ai un liste que j'ai fait quand j'avais du temps à perdre, elle va enfin servir à quelque chose:

1\. Navigateur: NON!

2\. Cuisinier:

3\. Musicien:

4\. Vigie:

5\. Archéologue:

6\. Médecin:

7\. Tireur d'élites :

8\. Mécanicien:

9\. Autres:

Ils allèrent vers les cuisines… et ce fut un désastre, Dylan seraient, à l'heure qu'y est, banni des cuisines, si Sabo n'avait pas été là

Cuisinier: non

Il ce dirigèrent vers la salle de répétition où "l'orchestre" répétait. Ils découvrirent que Dylan avait un talent inée pour le chant

Musicien: peut-être

Ils sautèrent vigie car Dylan be voulait juste pas

Vigie: non

Pour archéologue jamais car Dylan s'endormit pendant qu'on lui montrait comment faire (Sabo aussi d'ailleurs)

Archéologue: non

Pour médecin Dylan refusa aussi disant que il ne le fera pas (dans sa tête c'était en l'honneur de son frère)

Tireur d'élite:

Il allèrent dans la salle de tire où à nouveau il laissa apparaître un talent caché

Tireur: oui

Ils allèrent dans la salle de réparation et là Dylan y mis le feu et malgré tous les efforts de Sabo il en fut bani

Mécanicien: non

1\. Navigateur: NON!

2\. Cuisinier: non

3\. Musicien: oui

4\. Vigie: non

5\. Archéologue: non

6\. Médecin: non

7\. Tireur d'élites : oui

8\. Mécanicien: non

9\. Autres:

\- Est ce qu'il y en a un qui t'intéresse de dans, demanda Sabo

\- Non

\- Allez fait un effort c'est quoi le moins pire

\- Tireur

\- Alors tu seras…

\- J'ai dit le moins pire pas celui que je ferais

\- Pff, AH je sais

Ils étaient dans la biblio et Sabo partir chercher un livre

\- Regarde tu pourrait être acrobate

\- Hein?

\- Tu sais ce sont qui genre anime les fêtes, y en a aucun ici

\- Et sa consiste en quoi?

\- Bah ils font des acrobatie et des animations styles craché du feu

\- Continue

\- Ok, Sabo avait vu qu'il avait presque réussi à trouver quelque chose, hum j'y ai penser parce que ton pouvoir pourrait t'y aider. Enfaite quand on parle d'acrobate en générale on en parle un peu comme si c'était une danse mais plus acrobatiques et dans les aires

\- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis fait pour ça

\- Allons dehors pour voire

Dylan suivi Sabo et arriver dehors ils virent Koala donner y cour de karaté des hommes poissons. Effectivement Koala était très doué pour le karaté de hommes poissons. Sabo lui mit le livre dans les mains les mains, lui dit de rester et il parti voire Koala. Koala hocha la tête et dit avec un sourire diabolique en ma direction, elle dit exprès de parler assez fort pour que je l'entende

\- Écoutez les enfants, vous savez dans 2 semaines c'est le jour de l'an (vraiment? se demandant il avant de vote oublier la question avec la suite du discours de Koala), comme au moment de la fin de l'année vous dormirez alors Dylan le seul acrobate de l'armée A décidé de vous montrer une acrobatie. Est ce que vous voulez?

\- OUI! S'écriaient les enfants

Il se jura que il tuera ses 2 connards.

\- Allez vient Dylan, lui dit elle

\- Hum, il regarda le ciel et dit, n'est ce pas un merveilleuse journée pour aller ce balader dans le ciel, demanda t il plutôt

\- Non désolé s'en ai plutôt une belle pour te trouver un travail, et je crois que tu n'as plus trop le choix, fit la voix de Dragon derrière lui ce qui le fit sursauter

Dragon mis ses deux mains sur ses épaules et utilisa le fluide offensif pour que même si il voulait ce transformer il pourrait le toucher. Quand le chef des révolutionnaires fut sur qu'il ne partirait pas il lui pris le livre des mains et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver une page qu'il lui montra

\- Quoi?! Mais t'es malade j'ai jamais essayé et c'est eu qui m'on engager dans ce défi idiots. Je vais quand même pas réussir ça du premier coup?!

Pour toute réponse Dragon l'ignora majestueusement, le pris comme un sac à patate et s'approcha des enfants où il s'accroupir devant eu

\- Alors est ce que vous voulez que Dylan fasse ça?

Les enfants ne comprirent même pas ce qu'il fallait faire mais ils acquiescèrent quand même

\- Bah tu voit Dyl' tu vas devoir le faire, lui dit Sabo

\- Gnagnagna si je me blesse ça sera votre faute

\- Si tu te blesse tu n'auras qu'à te guérir avec ton phénix

Il ne répondit rien et regarda plutôt ce qu'il devait faire. Ok tant qu'à faire il va essayer. Ce qu'il fit personne ne le crut car qui serait capable de tomber en pont, et de ce relever sans jamais avoir essayé?! Personne.

En gros il commença par tomber en pont puis il revint debout en utilisant ses bras et en faisant passé ses jambes au dessus de sa tête et il fit ça de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'un moment il se propulse qui moment où il est en poirier droites utilise ses flammes pour aller le plus haut possible. Rendu dan les airs il fait trois flippe avant d'atterrir à terre où il reçu des applaudissement des enfants. Tout à coup il demanda le silence qu'il obtint. Oui il avait bien entendu. Il saura en l'air en se transforma en phénix et partit en direction de la mer à l'opposé. Il entendit les voix de ses amis derrière lui mais il continua de voler. Kola ce transforma en koala et pris Sabo et Dragon sur son dos. Quand Dylan arriva au bout opposer de l'île où il était il aperçu au loin 5 bateau de la Marine et aucun bateau qui soit contre les bateau de la Marine. Est ce qu'ils viendraient sur cette île? Non c'est impossible cette île n'est même pas répertorié comme étant une île, selon Sabo, et que aucun log pose ne pointe dans cette direction. Il s'envola sans ce poser d'autres questions. Il ne fallait pas que la marine s'approche d'ici. Sa première attaque fut une grosse vague de haki (fluide) royale. Au moin 4 bateau sur 5 furent hors d'état de nuire. Ensuite il s'attaqua au dernier qui n'était pas si fort que ça. Bah oui il les a exterminer en 4m 12sec environ. Il créa, à force de battre des ailes, une grosse vague qui fit partit les bateaux, vers l'horizon et plus loin encore. Il partit retourner sur la terre ferme où Dragon lui apprit que grâce à un télescope sous marins ils avaient vu que les bateaux de la marine poursuivait un sous-marin jaune avec une emblème pirate. Sûrement un rookie (nouveau) qui a fait du grabuge.

Voilà comment il était devenu acrobate. La veille du jour de l'an était enfaite demain et Dragon lui avait demandé de faire un numéro qui dure 2min et de faire le meilleur lors du décompte final et de le finir lors du BONNE ANNÉE. Cette chorégraphie lui demande beau coup de temps et d'effort alors il a perdu toute notion du temps depuis 1 semaine. C'était pour ça que ce matin Sabo ne l'avait pas réveillé

Le lendemain soir

\- Voilà les enfants sont couché, s'écria un révolutionnaire.

Tout le monde se précipita dehors pour allez faire la fête.

\- Pas tous, dit Sabo à l'oreille de Dylan

\- C'est sa merci, mais sans moi vous vous emmerderez beaucoup plus

\- Mais oui, mais oui mon enfant

\- Tu me critiqueras au moment où tu diras à Koala que tu l'aimes parce que pour l'instant c'est toi qui te comporte comme un enfant

\- Gnagnagna, fit Sabo en rougissant

La soirée se passa bien et Dylan se fit demander à plusieurs fois par des filles de danser et il les envoya toutes balader avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Au bout d'un moment Sabo vint le voir et ils commencèrent leur plan. Quelque mois plus tôt les 2 c'était découvert chez l'autre une âme sœur pour les connerie et depuis ils faisait plein de blague à leur compagnon. 10 minutes avant sa représentation, c'était pile le temps paraît pour leur blague. Et pour la première et la seul fois seulement, car c'est super dangereux, ils s'en prendraient à (roulement de tambour) Monkey D Dragon, oui oui ils sont suicidaires, mais bon on y peut rien. Enfaite leur plan était une blague assez basique et ils avaient demandé à Koala de participez (ils l'avaient suppliez). Koala demanderaient à Dragon et Ivankov (pour que ça fasse moins suspect et pas grave si lui aussi ce fait mouiller (selon Dylan))si elle pouvait prendre une photo de lui et vu qu'il ferait nuit devant l'entrée et Sabo et lui serait caché juste sur le petit toitau dessus de l'entrée et ils leur balancerait de l'eau dessus. Ah voilà que Koala est allé les voir, eux ils sont cacher et près

\- Ok vous êtes près, dit Koala au future victime, 3,2,1 splash fit le bruit de l'eau sur les deux révolutionnaires

\- SABO! DYLAN! S'écria Dragon

\- Eh vous avez oublié Koala, fit Dylan en ce transformant en phénix et en prenant Koala et Sabo avec ses sers pour les soustraire à la furie qu'est Dragon. Ce qu'il n'avaient pas prévu c'est que Dragon ce transforme en dragon de glace.

\- Oups, fit Sabo

\- Et si je vous abandonne moi j'aurais rien vu que je dois faire un spectacle

\- N'essaye même pas

\- Je sais

\- Les gars ce que l'on va faire c'est que Dylan va nous tous nous déposer à l'intérieur et on va courir le plus vite possible.

\- Ok

\- Ok

\- Alors c'est partit

Le plan foira monumentalement et les deux garçon se prirent un grosse bosse sur la tête

\- Et Koala, fit Sabo

\- Je ne frappe jamais inutilement les femmes ou les filles, fit Dragon avec sa psychopathe face, allez c'est à ton tour Dylan

\- Mouais je sais

\- Allez et demain vous partez en mission

\- NON! Pourquoi on va devoir prendre le bateau. Je pourrait voler?

\- Non la dernière fois j'ai dû aller te repêcher, dit Sabo, bon allez tu dois commencer… maintenant

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait il commence son enchaînement et joue avec ses flammes. De temps en temps il en lance en l'aire pour faire des feu d'artifice

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

À la fin il envoie des flammes en l'air où il y ai écrit BONNE ANNÉE et à son plus grand étonnement les personne crièrent…

\- BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE FÊTE DYLAN, rajoutèrent les quelque personnes qu'il connaissaient

Hein quoi c'était sa fête? Pour de vrai? Ah oups il avait oublier. Il lança quelque autre fie d'artifice et c'est sous les feux d'artifices qu'il vit Sabo et Koala entrain de s'embrasser. Ah bah y était temps qu'ils se le disent. Ça se voyait qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux comme le nez au milieu du visage. Il bailla et décida d'aller dormir. Pendant que tout le monde regardait les feu d'artifice qu'il venait de lancer il s'éclipsa doucement. Au bout de 30 minutes (ça aurait dû lui en prendre 5 mais il c'est (encore) perdu). Rendu dans sa chambre il s'étale sur son lit et s'endormit directe. Il fut réveiller par Sabo qui le secoua le lendemain

\- Allez réveille toi on doit partir

\- Mmmh? Oui oui je me lève

\- Ah au faite Bonne Fête t'a quel âge maintenant 13?

\- Nan 14

\- Bon hum j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne ou 2 mauvaise nouvelle ça dépend de comment tu le voit

\- Ok vas y

\- Pour la mission on va aller à Sabondy

\- Et pourquoi c'est nous qui devons y aller

\- Parce que le reste des équipes sont complètent soûl

\- Et je suis obliger de venir

\- Bah tu vas t'ennuyer ici et Ivankov restera la alors…

\- Tout bien réfléchi je vais peut être venir

\- Et l'autre nouvelle c'est que...

\- Les gars il faut partir maintenant, s'écria Koala en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre

\- Ok on te suis

\- Ah au faite bonne fête Dyl', lui dit Koala en chemin

\- Hmm

On arriva devant le bateau où on embarqua. A peine monté que j'ai déjà le goût de vomir

\- Tien Dylan, lui donna Dragon, lit le avant de partir et de vomir dessus

\- Hahaha mort de rire

Il le prit quand même et vu que c'était une page de journal

" Comme annoncer dans le précédent journal, la marine a eu une réunion et on décider de nommer 12 nouveaux pirates qui on fait beaucoup de grabuge. Une prime extrêmement élevé pour la première je dirait même la plus élevé que je connaisse à été d'ailleurs mit sur la tête d'un très jeune pirate il aurait également la plus haute prime dans ce lôt : Space D Estrella Dylan ou Kaizoku No Oji prime 350 000 000 de berrys (350 millions). Il aurait à lui tout seul vaincu 21 bateaux de la marine en 1 mois"

Ah ouais c'est vrai, ils avaient fait ça pourtant lui il en avait compté 16. Ah mais oui plus les 5 de la dernière fois c'est vrai. Attend il est considéré comme un pirate maintenant? Oh non! Pourquoi?

\- Ah oui c'est de sa que je voulait aussi te parler, dit Sabo derrière lui

\- Ils me considèrent comme un pirate maintenant!? Pourquoi?

—

Plus loi sous l'eau dans un sous-marin jaune

\- Capitaine vous avez maintenant un surnom, le chirurgien de la mort et vous faite partir de la génération terrible et des 12 supernovas avec une prime de 200 000 000 de berrys

\- Donne moi le journal

\- Oï capitaine

\- Alors comme ça il est toujours vivant et il est devenu pirate! On se rêveras bientôt Dyl'

—

\- Beuh, j'suis malade

\- Tous le monde le sait Dylan

\- Oui mais là, Sabo, j'en ai marre

\- Tiens, dit Koala, une potion qui devrait t'aider pendant ' en reste du voyage

\- T'aurais pas pu me la donner ce matin

\- Non c'est trop drôle te voir souffrir

\- Pff, il prit la potion et la bu d'un coup, beurk c'est dégeu

\- Oui mais tu vois tu vas déjà mieux

\- TERRE EN VUE, cria Sabo de la vigie

\- On va bientôt arriver

\- Je te déteste t'avais tous manigancer

\- Ouais, bah au moins au retour on t'entendras pas chialer

\- Peut être que oui peut être que non

\- Ok alors moi je vais récupérer les armes et vous vous avez quartier libre le reste de la journée, dit Koala

\- On servait à quoi d'abord

\- A rien

\- Et pourquoi on est venu

\- Je sais pas, bye, dit elle en partant

La mission de Koala dura 3 jours et puis un matin

\- Au regarde l'oiseau à journal est là

\- Ah oui, dit Sabo, il prend le journal le paye regarde la première page et ce met à me la lire " Selon certains témoins ils y auraient présentement sur Sabondy 11 des Supernovas. Il manquerait à l'appel uniquement Space D Estrella Dylan. La marine ne sais pas comment réagir car ils ont perdu beaucoup de troupes ses temps ci" je croit qu'ils attendent que tu sortes de ton p'tit bateau

\- Hahaha a qui la faute, vous m'empêchez de sortir

\- Je dois surveiller le bateau et tu ne peux pas y aller seul tu te perdrait

\- N'importe quoi

\- Ah voilà les noms des autres Supernovas Eustass Cap'tain Kid, Killer, Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Jewerly Bonney, Urouge, X Drack, Capone "Gang" Bege, Trafalgar Law, Basil Hawkins,Scratchmen Apoo

Il avait arrêter d'écouter au Trafalgar Law, ça ne pouvait pas être son frère il était mort il y a de cela plusieurs années. D'un coup il ce transforma en phénix et s'envola vers son ancienne maison. Il entra comme sa sans frapper car il avait fait des recherche et vu que même si il avait été esclave un moment il était considéré comme le propriétaire de cette maison vu que ses parents étaient morts. Alors comme je disais il entra simplement la porte n'étant même pas fermé et il monta vers son ancienne chambre. Il y avait de la poussière partout et des toiles d'araignée mais quand même au moment de passé la porte il décida plutôt d'aller dans celle de son père adoptif. Il y entra et là il laissa exploser sa colère il envoya en l'air tous les meubles et foutant la chambre en bordel. Quand il fut calmé il s'assit et il vit à côté de lui un livret. Il l'ouvrir et lut "Bonjours je suis Space D Estrella Ann et je fait partie de l'équipage de Gol D Roger en tant qu'apprentie comme Baggy et Shanks. Nous voguons sur les mers depuis plusieurs année et Roger est enfin devenue le roi des pirates. Présentement on est entrain de fêter ça et…" il arrêta de lire. Alors sa mère faisait partie de l'équipage du Roi des pirates. Il le mis dans une de ses poches, maintenant calmé il repartit dehors et ce promena dans son île. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas mais il le sentit après qu'il venait de foncer dans quelqu'un.

\- Regarde où tu marche minus, lui cria la personne

\- Mmmh, il releva la tête et vit que c'était une personne quand même grande avec des cheveux rouges, du verni à ongles noirs et du rouge à lèvres pourpre. Il décida tout simplement de lui faire un doigt d'honneur

\- Ça, sa me dit quelque chose et ce chapeau aussi

\- Mmh, il commença à partir

\- Eh t'a affaire à Eustass Kid

\- Eh toi t'a affaire à Space D Estrella Dylan

\- Pour vrai?

\- Ouaip

\- Je m'attendait à quelqu'un de plus grand et plus fort pas un minus

\- …, et un south d'honneur pour Ride, un

\- Ah justement je voulait t'affronter

\- Et en quel honneur

\- Celui de montrer que je suis plus fort que un petit de 12 ans

\- 14

\- Hein?

\- J'ai 14 ans Pistache

\- Comment tu m'as appeler?

\- Bah Pistache Ride, c'est pas ton nom?

\- Toi le môme je vais te dégommé

Dylan évita facilement le coup qui lui était adresser et continua son chemin. Encore dans la lune il ne vit pas que un groupe de Marine avait décidé de le prendre pour cible il s'en débarrassa avec une petite tornade de feu. Vite fait bien fait en tout cas Pistache l'a lâcher. Bon il continue dans l'espoir de trouver son frère. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il tomba plutôt sur un homme avec un genre d'ananas blond sur la tête et un autre avec une banane brune

\- Space D Estrella Dylan, si on m'avait dit que je te trouverais ici je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit l'homme ananas

\- Ouaip c'est père qui va être content, dit la banane

\- Vous êtes frères? Demanda Dylan

\- Non père est notre capitaine

\- Hum des pirates

\- Accepterait tu de nous accompagner gentiment, demanda l'ananas

\- Accompagner des pirates non merci

\- Hum tu es un pirate, fit la banane

\- Non on m'en a donner le titre. Je déteste les pirates.

\- Alors tu ne nous accompagnera pas gentiment, demanda l'ananas

\- Nan merci

\- Hum j'aurai du m'en douter

L'ananas commença à l'attaquer mais il évita tous ses coups, quand tout à coups du coin de l'œil il vit un chapeau comme le sien mais sans la visière. Il regarda plus attentivement et vu que le propriétaire du-dis chapeau avait un hoodie jaune avec les manches noirs et une emblème en noir sur le torse. Son emblème. À cause de ce moment d'inattention il reçu un coup sur la nuque et il s'évanouie

 _ **Tum, tum, tum**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9  
Il se réveilla avec une douleur affreuse au cou et à la tête. Il se leva et vit qu'il était sur un bateau ou plutôt il le sentit. Il ouvrit vite la porte de la pièce où il était et partit vomir pas dessus bord. Après sa il se laissa tomber à terre pour s'assoir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui

⁃ Alors comme ça tu as le mal de mer? Fit l'homme banane  
⁃ Mmmmh  
⁃ Bonjours je crois que je ne me suis pas encore présenter, je m'appelle Tatch, je suis commandant de la 4em flottes de Barbe Blanche et je suis le cuisinier à bord  
⁃ Mmh  
⁃ C'est que t'es pas bavard quand tu te réveille  
⁃ C'est sur que quand tu te fait embarquez de force dans un navire ennemie t'as pas forcément envie de faire la causette. Bordel de merde mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait  
⁃ C'est Oyaji qui s'intéresse à toi  
⁃ Oyaji?  
⁃ Ah c'est vrai que t'es pas un vrai pirate. Enfaite nous et la marine avons comment dire développé un jargon spécial et Oyaji veut dire père  
⁃ Ah  
⁃ Tu peux toujours essayer d'utiliser ton pouvoir mais ça ne marchera pas on t'a injecté un truc dans les veines qui t'empêcheras de te transformer  
⁃ Vive la vie  
⁃ Au faite c'est lequel  
⁃ Quoi  
⁃ Ton animal

⁃ T'as faim?  
⁃ Manger avec vous non merci  
⁃ Allez vient tu vas bien finir par manger, non?  
⁃ Putain mais c'est super chiant d'abord un kidnapping et après tu te comporte comme si j'étais ton camarade. Et puis quoi encore?

Et sur ce il partit vers le bout de derrière du bateau… où il alla vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il se remit en position fœtale après que ces nausées soit partie. Il resta la quelque jours et à chaque diner Tatch vint lui apporter de quoi manger. De temps en temps il en prenait mais la majorité des plats c'était avec du poisson. Enfaite il mangeait/buvait la plus part du temps juste l'eau (après que il est vérifié pendant 15 min que l'eau n'y avait rien de louche dedans). Le voyage dura 3 jours. Le dernier jours ce ne fut pas Tatch qui vient le chercher mais plutôt l'homme ananas. Enfaite il ne le vit pas car il dormait. L'homme ananas l'emmena jusqu'au bateau. Par contre il fut réveiller le lendemain pas le même homme

⁃ Vient tu dois rencontrer le capitaine, commença la banane  
⁃ Mmmh  
⁃ Au faite je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Marco commandant de la première flotte, chef adjoint (poste qui est utilisé uniquement dans les équipage avec beaucoup de bateau. Son rôle est d'aider le capitaine à gérer l'équipage et de remplacer le capitaine lorsqu'il en a besoin) et navigateur de la flotte  
⁃ Wow c'est beaucoup pour un ananas  
⁃ Ah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi  
⁃ Au faite t'es né comme ça où c'est de la chirurgie?  
⁃ Je suis né comme ça ok, dit il une veine apparaissent sur son front  
⁃ Ah  
⁃ Bon tu viens  
⁃ C'est une question  
⁃ Oui et non  
⁃ Alors je dit non  
⁃ Tu veux vraiment que je te force  
⁃ Essaye toujours  
⁃ Ne me provoque pas  
⁃ Toi non plus  
⁃ Ça vas mal finir  
⁃ Formidable

Marco essaya de le prendre mais il esquiva rapidement et lui lança un coup dans les côtes. Et s'ensuivit un combat qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'équipage. Au bout d'un moments Marco décida d'utiliser le fluide royale ce part quoi il décida de répliquer lui aussi par le fluide.… Ce qui donna un gros bordel. La moitié de l'équipage perdit conscience même quelque personne très forte d'esprit. Ce petit combat dura jusqu'à ce que un géant arrive sur le pont (géant ça dépend des points de vue car a ce qu'il avait pu voir ils l'étaient tous dans ce navire (ou alors c'est lui qui est petit (enfaite c'est un peu des deux)))

⁃ Mon fils que ce passe t il? Dit le géant de sa voix grave  
⁃ Ah père je voulait te présenter le pirate que tu recherchait Dylan  
⁃ Ah ou l'avez vous trouver?  
⁃ Ah Sabondy  
⁃ Hum excusez moi mais je suis toujours ici  
⁃ Gwahahahaha, fit le géant, bonjours mon petit je suis Barbe Blanche, veux tu devenir mon fils?  
⁃ Non, voilà quelque chose typique de Dylan une réponse franche et directe, bam, comme ça  
⁃ Bon on en reparlera un autre jour en attendant tu reste ici  
⁃ Ouais, ouais le vieux comment tu vas me garder ici?

La réponse lui fut donner quand sur une île il essaya de partir au milieu de la nuit sous sa forme de phénix et en fesant pratiquement disparaître ses flammes. Il arriva sur une autre île ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il s'enfuie quand il fut retrouver par l'équipe aérienne de l'équipage ils le ramenaient et à la prochaine escale il fut attaché avec beaucoup de chaîne de granit marin. Pas qu'il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir la nuit c'est que ils le changèrent de cabine et le mire avec l'autre là comment il s'appelle déjà, bon il abandonne, ils le changèrent de cabine pour le mettre avec l'ananas. C'est dingue l'autre au moindre bruit il se réveille. C'est que c'est chiant pour les autres. Il garde quand même quel est son animal secret pour saisir la bonne occasion pour s'enfuir. Bref sa vie est un enfer, il évite le plus possible sa chambre et reste la plus part du temps à l'avant du navire accroupie et son chapeau sur la tête. Le pire c'est que lui sa ne lui poserait pas de problème de dormir la mais Marco réussissait il ne savait comment à le transportait quand il s'endormait à l'avant du bateau sans qu'il ne se réveille. Il avait même assister à une fête parce que le frère du capitaine de la seconde flottes avait sauver celui si et empêcher la guerre au sommet qui risquait d'éclater. Le commandant serait gravement blesser et serait de retour à son rétablissement. C'était un journée comme elles étaient pareille depuis 1 semaine quand tout à coup la vigie cria

⁃ NAVIRE DE LA MARINE ENFACE À 6 HEURES  
⁃ COMBIEN? S'écria le capitaine  
⁃ 5 ILS SEMBLENT ESCORTER UN NAVIRE DE DRAGONS CÉLESTES  
⁃ BIEN  
⁃ QUE FAIT ON CAPITAINE  
⁃ ALLEZ DONC VOUS AMUSEZ LES ENFANTS MAIS SURTOUT ME BLESSER PAS LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES JE NE VEUT PAS D'UN AMIRALE À NOS TROUSSE  
⁃ OUI PÈRE, fient l'équipage en coeur

Dylan ce dit qu'il pourrait y aller pour s'amuser, mais ne voulant pas ce prendre une correction il jeta un coup d'œil a l'ananas qui lui confirma d'un coup de tête qu'il pouvait y aller. Enfin de l'action. Au moment de l'abordage il se jeta avec le reste de l'équipage dans la mêler, quand tout à coup il ce fit attaquer par derrière. Quelqu'un lui mit la main sur la bouche et de l'autre dans un mouvement lui mit un bracelet de granit marin, et sans qu'il n'ai le temps de rien voir il était sur le navire de DC. Derrière lui il y avait l'amiral Kizaru. Cette amirale était tellement rapide qu'il arrivait à ce déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière (les personnes le suspectait grandement de posséder l'animal luciole qui est un insecte très dangereux et rapide ici).  
⁃ Space D Estrella Dylan c'est ça?  
⁃ P't'être  
⁃ Si le Dragon Céleste à bord be te chercherait pas je t'emmènerais directe à Impel Down.  
⁃ Comme vous devez être triste alors  
⁃ Pffffff arrête d'être sarcastique

Lui dut l'amiral en le prenant sur son dos. Il eu beau donner des coups de pied, le bout de granit marin à son poignet lui prenait toute ses forces car le métal était très concentré. L'amiral l'emmena dans un bureau où il l'assit sur une chaise. Devant lui il y a avait un autre fauteuil et il était tourné, vous savez comme dans les films de manière à ne pas voir le méchant qui cette fois-ci fut… (le fauteuil en face de lui tourna) Ah son père évidemment. Pff il aurait dû s'en douter.

⁃ Bonjour Dylan, dit il avec un face angélique  
⁃ Yo  
⁃ Petit merdeux je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir pour cette affront, finit le DC en le giflant et en effaçant son air angélique  
⁃ Peuh, fit il en crachant le sang dans sa bouche dans la face de son père  
⁃ Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je vais te ramené à Marie Joie, il prit l'escargophone et parla de dans, replie général on a ce que l'on cherchait  
⁃ Comment m'avez vous trouver?  
⁃ Un passant t'a vu combattre les commandants de Barbe Blanche et il a contacté la Marine qui m'a contacté  
⁃ Ah  
⁃ Maintenant je vais te faire souffrir autant mentalement que physiquement

Un homme entra dans la pièce avec plein d'objet de torture et une table. L'homme le prit comme un sac de patate et le mit sur la table où il l'attacha face contre la table.

⁃ Alors il va te torturé pendant que je vais te raconté tes origines

L'homme prit un couteau et commença lentement à partir de sa paume. Il monta jusqu'à ses homoplates et fit la même chose de l'autre bord. Sa faisait terriblement mal et l'autre connard qui lui racontait des choses horribles donc il ne voulait pas croire la vérité même si au fond de lui il savait que c'était la réalité

⁃ Alors par où commencer? Ah oui je sais. Tu savais que t'a mère faisait partie de l'équipage du roi des pirates

⁃ Que son équipage avait livré 500 autres pirates morts au quartier général de la marine pour aucune raison

⁃  
⁃ Ah je sais savait tu que ton grand père n'est nul autre que Gol D Roger

⁃ Ah je sais savait tu que ta mère est toujours en vie  
⁃ MENSONGE CE N'EST OAS POSSIBLE, il n'avait pas put ce retenir  
⁃ Oui c'est vrai je te le promet et elle est sur l'île de…

La porte ce fracassa et Haruta le commandant de la 12ème flottes entra accompagner de Tatch  
Non ce n'est pas possible sa ne pouvait pas être réellement son grand père, il ne pouvait pas être maudit à ce point? Il sentit que on le détachait de la table et que l'on l'aidait à marcher. Ils arrivèrent sur le pont où le combat faisait encore rage. Il reprit se d'esprit quand il vit dans son dos une lumière. C'était Kizaru. Et il préparait un attaque et direction de Haruta. Celui ci ne l'ayant pas vu car il le soutenait continua de marcher. Alors il eu un réflexe qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir, au moment du titr il se jeta dessus pour l'intercepté. Autour de lui tous les manœuvre des bateaux pour s'éloigner les un des autres (car les Marines c'était fait éclaté) d'arrêtèrent. Les marines parce qu'ils avaient échoué leur mission et les pirates… il ne savaient pas trop. Son corps tomba à terre. Tout à coup il vit Marco revenir du bateau de son père en former de phénix (il savant qu'il avait lui aussi un phénix car le premier commandant de un des 4 empereurs ne passe pas inaperçu) de glace. Il les prit tout les trois les derniers à bord du bateau Marine et les emmena sur le Moby Dick (le bateau de BB (Barbe Blanche)). Arriver en haut l'ananas ce retransforma en humain et pris la clé qu'il avait dans la bouche et la passa à Tatch qui ouvrit le bracelet que Kizaru avait mit à Dylan. Dès que le bracelet lui fut enlevé et même si il essayait de les contrôler, ses flammes guérir ses blessures, d'elles de son père à celles de l'amiral. Alors qu'il sortait de la brume dans lequel il était il sentit qu'on le souleva de terre et que l'on le transportait ailleurs le temps qu'il reprennent ses esprits et on le reposa à terre il se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal ( Haruta vint l'aider parce que les autres était tous beaucoup trop grand pour la moyenne et vit que c'était Barbe Blanche qui l'avait emmener dans cette pièce mystérieuse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

⁃ Tu es dans la salle à manger, l'informa Tatch devant son air interrogatif  
⁃ Ah c'est grand  
⁃ Ouais mais y a beaucoup de monde  
⁃ Tatch, gronda Marco  
⁃ Ok j'me taie  
⁃ Dylan je veut des explications, lui dit le capitaine  
⁃ Mmmmh?  
⁃ Le fait que l'amiral t'es blesser mais que maintenant tu n'as plus de blessure apparente  
⁃ Ah ça  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ C'est juste mon phénix

⁃ …  
⁃ …, un long silence dans la salle où était réuni tout les commandant (sauf celui blesser qui est avec son frère)

⁃ QUOI?!, s'exclama Marco le premier à reprendre ses esprits  
⁃ Bah quoi? Toi aussi t'en as un et j'en fait pas tout un drame  
⁃ C'est différent  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Pas du tout  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Bon la chicane d'enfant c'est fini? Demanda une jeune fille au cheveux blanc. De 1 ça l'énervait et de 2 mieu valait désamorcer la chicane car c'est dur d'énerver Marco (elle avait essayer et n'y était pas arrivé et le nouveau avait un talent fou pour ça) mais quand il s'énerve c'est intense.  
⁃ Désolé Miss, dit il, mais moi je suis encore considéré comme un enfant  
⁃ La miss a un prénom  
⁃ Mais moi je préfère Miss ça te correspond bien  
⁃ Bon alors revenons à nos moutons, Dylan tu as un phénix de…, fit Tatch  
⁃ Feu  
⁃ Ça explique la facilité avec laquelle tu énerves notre champion de la zénitude, fit la "Miss"  
⁃ Hein?  
⁃ Le feu, la glace, tu comprends?  
⁃ Ah ouais  
⁃ Mais en même temps ensemble ils sont imbattable, vint contredire Haruta  
⁃ J'aime pas trop combattre avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit il  
⁃ Bah t'as intérêt à commencer à t'y habituer car t  
⁃ Dans notre équipage c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, fit la miss  
⁃ J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais l'offre du vieux  
⁃ Le dis vieux est mon oncle, fit miss

Il eut un silence avant que Dylan ne reviennent des ses équation mathématique

⁃ Mais il a combien d'ans de différence avec son frère ou sa soeur?  
⁃ En faite elle dis que c'est son oncle mais enfaite c'est le frère de son grand père, fit Haruta  
⁃ Mon grand oncle donc, fit la Miss  
⁃ Hum désolé si je vous interrompe votre discussion de demi-portions mais on est toujours là, fit Tatch  
⁃ Ah, fit le kidnappé  
⁃ Ouaip  
⁃ Bon alors je vais sortir prendre l'air

Les semaines passèrent et malgré le fait qu'il n'acceptait toujours pas de faire partir de l'équipage il allait tout de même dormir dans sa chambre ce que BB considérait comme un gros progrès. Un autre gros progrès fut qu'il acceptait la compagnie des 2 autres "demi-portions" de l'équipage (Haruta et la "Miss"). D'ailleurs il avait un faible pour cette dernière. Tout l'équipage savait que les 2 s'aimait mutuellement mais les seul qui ne le savait pas était… les concernés. Dylan suivait même les leçons de Marco pour mieux contrôler son volé et son pouvoir. Au début de leur connaissance il ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment (comme la théorie de la petite nièce du capitaine) mais avec le temps il c'était rapprocher (comme la théorie de Haruta) et c'était à peine si Marco ne surprotégeait pas le pauvre Dylan. Comme un papa poule (jeux de mots de merde). Mais comme à chaque fois que tous ce passe bien un problème arrive.

⁃ BARQUE EN VUE DROIT DEVANT, fit la vigie  
⁃ BARQUE? Fit le capitaine  
⁃ Oui où un petit bateau qui se rapproche de plus en plus… et c'est… ACE  
⁃ C'EST ACE?  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Ace est de retour, la nouvelle fit le tour du navire en 6.7 secondes top crono  
⁃ Ace? Fit Dylan étonné quelqu'un portait le même nom que son ami  
⁃ Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne le connais pas, dit la miss ayant mal interprété sa question, c'est le deuxième commandant, Portgas D Ace  
⁃ Non c'est pas possible?! Fit il plus pour lui même que qui que se sois  
⁃ Quoi

Leur conversation fut couper par un boucan pas possible signifiant l'arrivée du nouveau sur le bateau. Dylan s'approcha dans la foule mais pas trop non plus ne voulant pas ce faire remarqué. Le jeune avait les yeux noirs comme ses cheveux ondulé ni trop grand ni trop court, il avait aussi des tâches de rousseurs. Il était la copie conforme du Ace qu'il avait connu, jusqu'au tattoo sur le bras. Il avait besoin de trouver un endroit silencieux et vite. Le premier endroit à quoi il pensa fut sa chambre. Mouais pas la meilleure idée cette il ne le savais pas m'ai le troisième lut de la chambre était au nouveau commandant, Marco entra dans la chambre  
⁃ Est ce que sa va? J'ai vu que tu avais l'air triste  
⁃ Mouais, dit il la tête enfouie dans son oreiller  
⁃ Vraiment  
⁃ S'il t éclair Marco lâche moi  
⁃ Pas avant que tu m'ai dit ce qu'il ce passe  
⁃ Marco…  
⁃ C'est t'as Miss?  
⁃ Marco! (Ouais il lui l'avait dit)  
⁃ Alors quoi?  
Leur brillante conversation fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre

⁃ Yo Marco! Fit le nouveau venu  
⁃ Ah salut Ace

Pourquoi la vie le déteste? Pourquoi?

⁃ Pis lui c'est le nouveau je suppose?  
⁃ Ouais il s'appelle Dylan, Dylan tu dis bonjours à ton colocataire?  
⁃ Gnan, fit il la tête enfoncer dans l'oreiller  
⁃ Bon je sais que tu n'aimes pas les pirates, d'ailleurs ce fut la première chose que j'ai apprit de toi par la personne qui m'a sauver. T'en fait pas moi non plus au début je voulait pas fait partie de leur "famille" mais ils ont fini par me convaincre  
⁃ Ah oui  
⁃ Oui je suis orphelin. Enfaite je crois. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et mon père l'a abandonné comme le lâche et la pourriture qu'il est  
⁃ Et quel est son nom?  
⁃ Le même que moi

⁃ Portgas D Ace

Le fait de savoir qu'il avait en face de lui le fils de son ami, mais en même temps que celui ci le déteste. Il ne put ce retenir et il lui envoya son poing dans la face l'envoyant valser jusqu'au lit qui était au propriétaire du vol plané. Il sortit de la chambre, furieux, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se transforma en phénix et partit dans le ciel. En partant il entendit les cris de surprise venant de en bas. Ah oui c'est vrai à part les commandant et la Miss les autres savaient pas pour son pouvoir. Bah maintenant oui. Il vola de plus en plus au mais faisait toujours attention à toujours voir le bateau ne voulant pas ce perdre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les nuages d'aussi près parce qu'il n'avait jamais oser monter aussi haut… et c'était magnifique. C'est justement ce que lui fit remarquer Marco quand il l'eut rejoint sans qu'il ne sent rende compte.

⁃ C'est magnifique n'est ce pas? Dit le pirate  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Alors suis moi  
⁃ Pourquoi?  
⁃ Arrête de poser des questions et vient

Marco l'emmena juste devant un nuage et dès que Dylan fut à son niveau il s'engouffra de dans. À l'intérieur c'était complètement blanc. Tu pouvais aller n'importe où tu ne voyais que sa. Blanc, blanc et blanc. Ah non devant lui il voit la forme de Marco. Son corps et bleu aux même endroits que le sien est rouge et sur le bout comme sur le sien c'est orange, à seul différence que on a l'impression qu'il a des lunettes à cause d'une marque près de ses yeux. Marco revint ver lui et lui dit

⁃ On va jouer à un jeu  
⁃ Cool un jeu  
⁃ Enfaite ses pour testés tes capacité de phénix.  
⁃ Ok  
⁃ On va être les deux dans le nuage et le but est d'expulser l'autre du nuage et tout les coup son permis  
⁃ Ah chill  
⁃ T'es près  
⁃ Oui j'ai même une tactique  
⁃ Ok j'vais de l'autre bord du nuage et quand je serais près j'enverrais un signal  
⁃ Ok bye

30 secondes plus tard un GO! apparue au dessus de sa tête et il s'enfonça dans le nuage. Le problème c'est qu'il semble que Marco soit un champion dans ce jeu. Au bout de 43 défaite il était à bout de force mais ce qui "l'attriste" encore plus fut de voire que Marco ne semblait pas plus épuiser que ça. Et selon ce dernier la tactique de Dylan ne marchait pas vraiment. Alors qu'il venait le rejoindre hors du nuage et que Marco lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi essoufflée (ouais c'est sa t'es essoufflé, mon œil oui) des ce jeu et qu'il n'avait perdu que contre une personne… L'ancien commandant de la 2em flottes. À vrai dire il ne l'écoutait plus essayant de voire si avec les règles que Marco lui avait dit il pourrait mettre son idée en opération. Mais oui sa marche parce que tout est possible.

⁃ Veux tu arrêter et reprendre un autre jour?  
⁃ Non une autre partie  
⁃ T'es sur t'as l'air crevé  
⁃ Et je le suis mais je veux ma vengeance  
⁃ Tu l'auras pas  
⁃ Tu pari  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Ok si je gagne c'est toi range la chambre au COMPLET un mois (pas que Marco sois bordélique mais ses cartes de navigation traîne par moment et Dylan a des livres emprunter majoritairement au phénix et au 2 autre "demi-portions" avec qui il avait sympathisé, et les livres traîne vraiment partout. Alors ils avait été obligé de faire un tour de rôle: la ranger de fois par semaine, une semaine chaqu'un leur tour)  
⁃ Ok mais moi j'y gagne quoi?  
⁃ Si tu gagnes…  
⁃ Tu viens manger avec nous dans la salle à manger (ouais il n'y allait toujours pas et ses pas faute au quelque commandants à qui il adressait la parole d'avoir essayer)  
⁃ Mais sa pue  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Oui sa pue le poisson et les fruits de mer, il se plaqua vite les mains sur sa bouche il venait de dire une info sur lui alors qu'il évitait le plus possible pour que l'équipage n'en profite pas  
⁃ Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas sa?  
⁃ Non n'y le pain, et merde lui et sa franchise il venait encore plus de donner des infos sur lui  
⁃ Quoi? Sérieux? Qui n'aimes pas le pain?  
⁃ Moi  
⁃ Bon c'est vrai que c'est temps si Tatch fait beaucoup beaucoup de poisson mais pas tout le temps . Et je lui dirait d'en faire moins. Au faite comment tu sais pour l'odeur?  
⁃ Sa sens de dehors  
⁃ Ok  
⁃ Alors on a un deal?  
⁃ Oui

Yes si sa tactique marchait il n'aurait plus corvée de ménage pendant un mois. Marco repartir de l'autre bord et au GO! il s'engouffra dans le nuage. Il fit légèrement disparaître ses flammes et se transforma en mi-phénix, ni-humain et il chargea en premier pour la première fois de leur partie. Marco fut pris par surprise mais reprit vite ses esprits, mais c'était trop tard. Dylan mis de fluide de offensif sur ses jambes. Se promenant tous le temps les pieds nu parce que il ne savait pourquoi ses chaussures crames toujours quand il se transforme. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que ses habits non. Mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ce dernier point. Alors revenons à notre jeu. Il prit Marco et l'envoya hors du nuage. Quand il fut sur qu'il était sortie du nuage il partit le rejoindre

⁃ OUAIS PAS DE MÉNAGE PENDANT UN MOIS! TROP COOL!  
⁃ Oui faut dire que c'était très intelligent de ta part tu m'as surpris  
⁃ Alors tu vois ma tactique à marcher  
⁃ Hein  
⁃ Au début je t'ai dit que j'avait une tactique  
⁃ Non ne me dit pas que…  
⁃ Oui tout était prévu  
⁃ Pfff je me suis fait avoir bravo  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ On redescend?  
⁃ Ouais j'ai plus de force

En redescendant ils virent un monstre marin

⁃ Mais au faite, Dylan, est ce que tu aimes le monstre marin  
⁃ Hein?  
⁃ Pour manger est ce que tu aimes  
⁃ Bah c'est de la viande, alors quand même pis tu pense vraiment que j'irais en pêcher avec toi aussi souvent et ne pas aimer ça  
⁃ Je sais pas p't'être

⁃ Viens on va allez cherchez le diner alors

Ils approchèrent du monstre et ils firent la tactique qu'ils avaient miens au point ensemble. Marco gèle le monstre et lui il le dégèle et le cuit. Ensuite ça devenait un peu plus compliqué pour le ramener au bateau. Enfaite ils battaient de ailes et ainsi créant une vague qui l'amenait au bateau. Arriver là bas Tatch le prenait en cuisine avec ses aides cuisinier pour en faire le diner du soir. Mais cette fois le temps qu'ils rattrapent le morceau de viande qui était rendu au bateau ils entendirent un cri. Ce dépêchant de rentrer et arriver sur le pont il y avait une foule

⁃ Que ce pas t il, demanda Marco  
⁃ Il se passe que il se trouve que dans le ventre du monstre que vous nous avez ramenez il y ai 2 hommes. Et que c'est deux hommes sont toujours en vie mais ils sont frigorifié, mais en même temps de l'extérieur il sont cramé.  
⁃ Ah pour cramé sa c'est ma faute, fit Dylan  
⁃ Sa on le sait Dylan, fit Marco se tapant un matin sur la figure et vite fait il reprend son air blasé, et là ils sont où?  
⁃ Ah l'infirmerie, répond Tatch, ils dorment  
⁃ Bon alors on mange et on verra après, vous savez moi j'ai très faim aujourd'hui, fit la demi portion

C'est ce qu'ils firent et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à l'avant du bateau avec Haruta et Miss. Pendant quand ils eurent fini de manger ils restèrent si le pond, il devait êtres dans les alentour de 8:00. Dylan ce désintéressent complètement de la conversation et était coucher à terre les bras sous la tête et regardait le ciel. Alors inévitablement quand tu es fatiguer comme lui et que tu t'allonges tu t'endors. C'est Marco qui vint le ramener dans sa chambre.

2 jours plus tard... Ils furent réveiller par un cri. Enfaite dans sa cabine juste lui dit réveillé, Marco se réveillant tôt et Ace il ne savait pas et il s'en foutait royalement.

⁃ ACE, hurlait Tatch

Ah maintenant il savait où était Ace. Celui si fini par rentrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte à clé.

⁃ MARCO ILS SONT DANS LA CHAMBRE  
⁃ BOEN TATCH FERME TOUTE LES ISSUS POSSIBLE AVEC DU GRANIT MARIN  
⁃ J'AI FAIT ÇA CETTE NUIT ET ILS SE SONT ENFERMER TOUT SEUL  
⁃ Bien, fit la voix de Marco derrière la porte, maintenant vous serez enfermés dans cette pièce tout le temps que ça faudra pour que vous vous parliez et vous vous expliquez l'équipage en a marre de la tension qu'il y a quand vous êtes les deux dans la même pièce.  
⁃ Mais Marcoeuh… fit Dylan  
⁃ Pas de mais qui tiennes, bye

Dylan s'étala sur son lit  
⁃ Pfff  
⁃ Ouais mais mieux vaut si mettre maintenant sinon ils sont capable de nous laisser enfermer là de dans pendant des jours

⁃ Bon sa vas pas être facile, dit Ace pour lui même

⁃ Je sais on vas jouer à un jeu je te pose une question et tu y répond et après c'est ton tour  
⁃ …, Dylan releva la tête de son oreiller  
⁃ Bon je commence où tu commence  
⁃ …, il haussa les épaules  
⁃ Bon disons que c'est moi, pourquoi tu me déteste?  
⁃ Parce que tu as insulter ton père. Pour quoi tu déteste ton père?  
⁃ Parce qu'il as abandonné m'a mère et qu'elle est morte à ma naissance. D'où connais tu mon père?  
⁃ De mon enfance. Est ce une raison pour ne pas aimé son père?  
⁃ Pour moi oui. Que faisait tes parent?  
⁃ …,merde il ne peut pas répondre à cette question, hum disons que ma mère était pirate et que mon père est un Noble. Je repose là questions et je veux une réponse différente, est ce une raison pour ne pas aimé son père?  
⁃ Son arrivé dans ce monde à fait beaucoup de bruit auprès des grands. Si tu le connaissait si bien il a du te dire qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Maintenant quand tu pose la question: si l'intrus, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appèlent, avait un fils? (Ah cette questions Dylan sourit) ils répondent tous qu'ils devrait crever. Pourquoi viens tu de sourire?  
⁃ Parce que je posait la même question au gens en prison et qu'ils me répondaient la même chose. Quelle est ton pouvoir?

Dylan posait cette question seulement pour ne pas que Ace se pose des questions sur comment il le savait mais enfaite ils avaient déjà sa réponse

⁃ La Salamandre comme dans les contes d'enfant jusque c'est vrai elle maîtrise le feu et je ne me transforme pas souvent c'est parce que c'est plus amusent de maitriser le feu sans ce transformer et petit lézard sur 4 pattes. Tu est allé en prison?  
⁃ Esclaves de Dragon Céleste. Hum j'ai plus de question à te poser  
⁃ Mais moi oui  
⁃ Alors vas y  
⁃ Pourquoi déteste tu les pirates  
⁃ Bonne questions mon cher Watson. Hum on peut dire que je fais de la généralisation. Je me base sur qu'elle que personne et après je le met sur la même opinion que les autres. Dans ce cas si je me base sur ma mère et mon grand père  
⁃ T'sais que s'est con?  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Ok faisons un compromis. Je ne parle plus de mal de mon père devant toi et toi tu me fait plus de généralisation?  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Au faite toi non plus tu n'aimes pas toi père  
⁃ Non c'est un connard. Dit pourquoi Tatch à crié?  
⁃ Je lui ai volé de la bouffe  
⁃ Ah ouais  
⁃ Dis tu voudrais être mon compagnon  
⁃ Hein?  
⁃ Bah j'aime faire des blagues mais c'est toujours plus drôle à deux  
⁃ Ouais j'ai plein d'idées  
⁃ Cool

Ils parlèrent pendant quel que temps de ce qu'il allait faire et as qui. Ace voulant récupérer le temps perdu

⁃ Mais commençons par énervé le charpentier de l'équipage qui est…, fit Dylan  
⁃ Blenheim commandant de la 9em flottes  
⁃ Ah go on lance du feu au dessus de nos tête  
⁃ Ok  
⁃ 1  
⁃ 2  
⁃ 3  
⁃ Go, dirent ils en même temps

Et ils explosèrent le plafond au dessus de leur tête.

⁃ WHA ENFIN LIBRE!, cria Ace  
⁃ Pff vous avez enfin fini? Ça fait 6heures que vous êtes enfermer la de dans, dit la Miss en mangeant avec Haruta. Dylan vint les rejoindre et s'asi devant l'assiette qu'ils lui avaient amenez au cas où  
⁃ J'AI FAIM, cria Ace ce précipitant dans la cuisine  
⁃ Ça s'est bien passer? Demanda Haruta  
⁃ Pour nous ouais

Ils continuèrent de manger. Jusqu'à ce que des infirmières viennent les chercher

⁃ Ils se sont réveillés, disait une  
⁃ Qui  
⁃ Les hommes qui était dans le ventre du monstre

Il se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie et bientôt arriva Ace, Marco, Tatch et le Vieux. Devant eux il y avait les deux jeunes hommes qui avait l'air de se demander où ils étaient. Les deux avait la combinaison blanche avec le signe qu'il a vit dessiner et inventé. Quand ils virent Dylan ils s'exclamèrent

⁃ Penguin tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce chapeau  
⁃ Oui Shachi  
⁃ Mais où  
⁃ Ah le capitaine il a presque le même  
⁃ Ah oui tu as raison

Dylan réalisa qu'il pourrait enfin avoir la certitude de si son frère est toujours en vie. Il prit les 2 idiots par le coup et les colla au mur avant de dire

⁃ Je poserais une seul fois la question et vous avez intérêt à répondre. Quel est le nom de votre capitaine?  
⁃ T...t..Trafalgar L..l..Law, fit Penguin  
⁃ Son nom au complet  
⁃ Il ne veut pas que on le dise, Dylan rajouta de la pression, Trafalgar D Water Law  
⁃ Et bien, il les relâcha alors son frère était toujours en vie il sentit comme si un poids énorme quittait ses épaules, vous allez appeler votre navire et leur dire que si ils veulent vous revoir ils doivent venir vous chercher ici.  
⁃ Ou…oui chef, fit Shachi en sortant son escargorphone et en composant le numéro de leur navire. Sa sonna quelque fois avant que quelqu'un décroche  
⁃ Oui allo?  
⁃ Ah Bepo c'est nous Penguin et Sachi  
⁃ Où avez vous atterrit  
⁃ Hum je crois sur le navire d'un des 4 empereur  
⁃ QQQUOI? Si tu me dit Big Mom je part me suicidé  
⁃ Non baka (idiot en japonais) d'ours sur celui de Barbe Blanche  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Et ils veulent que vous veniez nous chercher  
⁃ Pourquoi c'est sur moi que sa tombe tous ça  
⁃ Parce que nous ont à décidé défaire du surf lors d'un tempête et que l'on c'est fait bouffer par un monstre marin  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Arrête de t'excuser  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Bon va chercher capitaine et dit lui que l'on est pas en sécurité ici et qu'il y a un psychopathe comme lui qui veut nous tuer sur le navire  
⁃ Je veut pas vous tuer, fit Dylan vexé  
⁃ Je vais voir le capitaine

—–—  
Sur un autre navire/sous marins

Toc toc toc

⁃ Oui, fait une voix  
⁃ Capitaine je sais où son Penguin et Shachi  
⁃ Laisse moi deviné ils se sont fait bouffer par un monstre marin? Et il sont atterrie sur un navire d'un des 4 empereur?  
⁃ Oui Barbe Blache, comment savez vous?  
⁃ Après qu'ils aient: voler une usine de sucre, marchander avec Big Mom pour des gâteau, fait passer pour des filles pour aller les mater dans les sources thermales, ai insulter Ivankov sur sa tenu et soit devenu des travestis pendant 2 mois ce qui était très original, s'être moquer de Kidd et avoir été à l'infirmerie pendant 1 mois et encore j'en passe. Maintenant j'ai un plus ou moins bon instinct.  
⁃ Désolé ils sont à l'escargophone et ils veulent vous parler ils disent que il y en a un qui veux les tuer  
⁃ Je ne crois pas qu'il en ai qu'un ou du moins c'est juste pour l'instant, dit le capitaine et se dirigeant vers l'escargophone du navire, Oui allo

Cette voix même si elle est devenue un peu plus grave il l'a reconnaîtrais entre mille pensa Dylan

⁃ Law connard quand tu ramèneras ton cul ici je te jure que je vais te faire regretter toute ses années perdu à croire à ta putin de mort de merde  
⁃ Ah un si beau langage sa ne peut que être toi Dylan et j'imagine que ses à cause de toi que la vie de mes nakamas est en danger(compagnon en japonais)  
⁃ Ah quoi bon parler avec un con, démerde toi pour nous retrouver, et sur ses paroles il raccrocha.  
⁃ Et bien c'est tout un accueil ça, Bepo appelle Ace pour qu'il nous donne les coordonner du bateau  
⁃ Oui

Quelque minutes plus tard…

⁃ Ils vont en direction de Water Seven pour réqupérer un petit bateau et après il s'en vont vers Sabondy pour aller dans le nouveau monde, dit Bepo

⁃ Mais quelle politesse Dylan s'est dingue, fit Tatch  
⁃ Je sais  
⁃ Bon ils ont besoin de repos, dit une infirmière, alors dehors du balais

Ils sortirent dehors

⁃ Marco vient ici  
⁃ Oui père  
⁃ Je crois qu'il serait plus intelligent d'éloigner Dylan de ses deux idiots parce que je crois qu'il a eu un différent avec leur capitaine. Prend un bateau et des vivre et allé à Bananopolistoch (île complètement inventé de ma part) il y aurait de pirates qui y ferait du grabuge on ce rejoint en direction de Sabondy  
⁃ Oui père  
⁃ Prend aussi ta flottes au cas où. Ah au faite as tu toujours m'a vive carte?  
⁃ Oui évidemment  
⁃ Alors bon voyage vous partez demain

Marco partit voir Dylan qui était entrain de parler avec Ace

⁃ Dyl'  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ On part demain à l'aube vers Bananopolistoch  
⁃ Ah non Dylan et on va faire comment nous? Fit Ace  
⁃ T'en fait pas on les fera toute cette nuit  
⁃ De quoi, demanda le phénix de glace  
⁃ Rien, dit Dylan  
⁃ Je suis dans votre chambre et quoi que vous feriez je le saurais  
⁃ Bah tu seras cette nuit

Ladite nuit…

⁃ Psssit Dylan, fit Ace dans la chambre  
⁃ Bon courage si tu veux le réveiller, à son arriver ça allait mais maintenant c'est hyper dure et il faut une tactique spécial, fit la voix de Marco  
⁃ Rah Marco c'est à croire que tu dors pas et sa fait peur quand tu parles comme ça n'importe quand durant la nuit  
⁃ Je peux dire la même chose de toi  
⁃ Bon comment tu le réveille?  
⁃ Et bien, fit Marco qui abandonna son éternelle aie blaser pour prendre un air de sadique qu'il ne pouvait se permettre que dans le noir, il s'approcha de Dylan et lui dit dans l'oreille, Dylan y a un psychopathe de service dans la chambre avec son sourire et un scalpel dans la main

Effet presque immédiat Dylan se relève d'un coup pour retomber en faisant un sifflement

⁃ Marco c'est chiant  
⁃ C'est Ace qui voulait te réveiller  
⁃ Et je comprends pas comment sa te réveille  
⁃ Si tu connaissais mon frère tu saurait  
⁃ T'as un frère?, fit Ace  
⁃ Ouais et c'est un psychopathe  
⁃ Pourquoi tu voulais le réveiller Ace, demanda Marco

⁃ Je vous laisse pas partir  
⁃ Hum on veut jouer un tour à certain commandant  
⁃ Qui?  
⁃ Tatch, Haruta, Izou et la nièce de père

À ce dernier nom Marco jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Dylan

⁃ S'il te plait Marco laisse nous le faire? Continua Ave  
⁃ D'accord  
⁃ Allez s'il te… Quoi?  
⁃ Ouais mais je veux savoir ce que vous allez faire vu que je ne le verrai pas  
⁃ Mais oui tu le verra ils sont de ceux qui ce lève tôt et qui viendrons vous dire bye  
⁃ Bon allez y  
⁃ Ouais! Fit Ace et Dylan

1er victime Tatch. Lui mettre des bananes dans les cheveux et partout dans sa chambre. Mission réussie!

2em victime Haruta. Reteindre ses vêtements en rose. Mission réussie!

3em victime Izou (commandant de la 16em flottes de BB). Mission lui voler tous son maquillage. Mission réussie!

4em et dernière victime la Miss. Mission rajouter dans son shampooing du colorant vert. Selon Ace elle prend sa douche en se levant. Mission réussie!

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre où Marco les attendait.

⁃ Alors? Demanda Marco  
⁃ Ils vont nous détesté, fit Dylan  
⁃ Au faite pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à Izou tu ne lui a jamais parler  
⁃ Bah justement comme ça on va ce connaître pis c'était l'idée de Ace  
⁃ Bon prépare tes affaires on part dans 1h  
⁃ Est ce qu'il y a des livres sur l'autre bateau?  
⁃ 3 ou 4 mais pas trop la biblio est sur ce navire  
⁃ Mais làeuh c'est méchant  
⁃ T'as juste à prendre quelque livre qui traîne à terre  
⁃ Je les ai déjà lu  
⁃ Prend eux d'abord, fit Marco en lui en passant quelque livre, c'est une série Psychic détéctive Yakumo c'est des romans qui on aussi adapté en manga  
⁃ Wha merci  
⁃ Bon Maintenant fait ton sac

Quand tout fut près ils se dirigèrent vers le bateau. L'équipage avait déjà commencé à embarquer. Quand tout à coup 4 personnes commencèrent à arriver en courant

⁃ ACE! Firent ils en coeur  
⁃ Y a Dylan aussi, fit Marco  
⁃ Traitre, cria le concerné  
⁃ ACE ET DYLAN VOUS ALLER CREVÉ, continuèrent les personnes venant vers eux  
⁃ Ah euh au faite Dyaln quand ils disent ça fait les prendre au séreux  
⁃ Je vais me transformer en phénix et monte sur mon dos vu que ton pourvoir est aussi de feu ça devrait aller

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ils partirent dans le ciel. Sur le bateau Marco peinait à ce retenir de rire et de garder son expression neutre. C'est que les p'tit avait bien réussi leur coup. Tatch avait des banane dans ses cheveux et d'autre dessiné sur sa face. Haruta vaut l'air d'une fille encore plus que d'habitude. C'est vrai que au premier coup d'œil on ce demande si c'est un gars ou une fille mais là il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait encore plus l'air d'une fille. Izou sans son maquillage ses assez drôle, mais le pire de tous c'est la petite nièce de son capitaine. Ses cheveux de nature blanche était maintenant vert et sa peau en avait aussi le reflet parce que le shampooing avait du glisser de ses cheveux. C'est le rire du capitaine qui stoppa les victimes après avoir lancer tout mes affaires qui traînait près d'eux sur les personnes entrain de voler. Après tous ça la première flottes put enfin partir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai été occupé, d'ailleurs c'est pas sur que je vais réussir à en poster toute les semaines alors désolé :)**

Chapitre 10

Dylan lisait tranquillement un livre sur le pont au soleil quand Marco s'approcha de lui. Ils venaient de finir ce qu'ils devaient faire à Bananopolistoch. Alors comme je disait il lisait tranquillement un livre. Enfaite non il ferma son livre parce qu'il l'avait finit et s'apprêtait à piquer un petit somme quand Marco s'approcha de lui

⁃ Je croyais pas ça possible, dit ce dernier pour lui même  
⁃ Quoi, dit il les yeux fermé  
⁃ Qu'une créature faites de feu prennent un coup de soleil  
⁃ Qu'elle coup de sol… AÏE! S'exclama t il quand Marco tapa sur son épaule, pourquoi tu fais ça  
⁃ Allez vient je vais te mettre de la crème  
⁃ J'ai pas envie  
⁃ Ah au fait je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé un gros roman qui pourrait t'intéresser…  
⁃ Je te suis

M'arriver dans leur cabine Marco lui donna un gros roman de 1257 pages et il se coucha sur son lit et commença à le lire. Marco s'approcha de Dylan et s'assit sur son dos les deux jambes de chaque côté (non les pervers arrêtez d'imaginer des choses louches. Cette fic n'a pas de lemon. C'est juste pour l'empêcher de bouger car il avait l'habitude avec Ace). Il lui enleva le t shirt à manche courte qu'il lui avait prêter, pour pouvoir mettre la crème

⁃ Ouf ça te faisait pas mal? T'a toute les épaules brûler et derrière le cou aussi  
⁃ Non sa allait, Aïe! C'est sur que si tu appuis ça aide pas, dit il en se crispant  
⁃ Détend toi je vais pas te manger

Il commença à passé la crème et quand il arriva au niveau du cou il cru entendre un bruit au niveau du plus jeune. Marco pencha la tête pour voire et il vit que Dylan se mordais violemment la main. Ses oreille lui aurait elles fait défaut où Dylan avait… rie? Il recommença à mètre la crème sur le cou en regardant les réactions du plus jeune. Cette fois si aussi il mordit violemment sa main.

⁃ Chatouilleux Estrella?  
⁃ Mmmmh

Il recommença à chatouiller tout le cou du plus jeune sans lui laisse de répit. Les joues et la face de Dylan commencèrent à devenir rouge

⁃ Tu sais tu vas devoir respirer un moment  
⁃ Lâche moi ha, dit il en mordant toi de suite après son malheureux bras  
⁃ Ah j'y suis presque  
⁃ S'il te plait Marco arrête, dit il les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge  
⁃ Pas temps que je ne t'aurais pas vu rire  
⁃ MARCO! Voilà il n'en pouvait plus il commença à rire. Mettant sa main le plus possible sur sa bouche pour cacher ses rires. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il commença à gesticuler pour ve débarrasse de Marco mais celui ci avait une bonne prise  
⁃ Je ne te lâche pas avant que tu ries

Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Marco continua

⁃ Tu ne pourras pas tenir indéfiniment  
⁃ Marco s'il te plait  
⁃ Pas tout de suite

Tout un coup tout il vit l'oreiller partir à l'autre bout de la salle n'en pouvant plus il commença à rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Depuis qu'il était sur que son frère était vivant il avait l'impression que un énorme poids l'avait quitter. Il commença à se débattre faiblement car il n'avait plus d'énergie sous le chatouille de Marco

⁃ Ah bas tu vois quand tu veux  
⁃ S'il te plait Marco arrête

Ça aurait duré encore longtemps si la vigie n'avait pas crié bateau du capitaine en vue

⁃ Pff pour un fois que je m'amusais, dit Marco avec un sourire attendrit devant Dylan qui essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle et son énergie, au faite je prend t'a carte  
⁃ N…non, souffla t il entre deux grande respiration

Il avait fait cette carte quand il s'ennuyait sur le bateau. Il y avait dessus toute les îles qu'il avait visité. Marco était tombé dessus et avait été étonné par son talents. Il parlait de le dire à père pour qu'il devienne cartographe sur le bateau

⁃ C'est magnifique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas la montrer. C'est super dur de faire de cartes dans se genre.  
⁃ Toi t'es sûrement capable, dit il en se levant difficilement encore essouffler par cette séance de chatouille  
⁃ Seulement après plusieurs année d'entraînement  
⁃ Mouais bon  
⁃ Tu viens ils ont attaché notre navire à celui principal

Il se leva, les joues encore rouge et il failli trébucher plus d'un fois

⁃ Bah alors tu sais pas marcher ou t'as plus de force  
⁃ La faute à qui?

Arriver sur le pont de leur mini Moby Dick ils sautèrent direct sur l'original. Arriver là se reçu 4 regards meurtrier. Ah oups les cheveux de la demoiselle était toi vert et la tenu d'Haruta toujours rose. D'ailleurs c'est deux dernier commencèrent à lui courir après.

⁃ Dylan!  
⁃ Mais la sa fait 9 jours de ça comment je pouvais savoir que ça resterai aussi longtemps. Et pis aussi c'était l'idée de Ace  
⁃ Benh on sait c'est pour ça qu'il est accrocher au mât! Dis Haruta. Il regarda le dit mât et effectivement Ace y était. Il prit son envol, coupa la corde (c'est qu'ils l'avaient attacher haut!) et retomba souplement sur ses pieds et il recommença à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce par accident dans… un ours  
⁃ Pourquoi il y a un ours sur le bateau  
⁃ …, silence de la part de mes amis  
⁃ Désolé, dit l'ours  
⁃ Pourquoi tu t'excuses?  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Sérieux pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de t'excuser  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Bepo, c'est lui qui nous à terroriser! S'exclama Sashi je crois  
⁃ Bepo?

Ce nom il l'avait déjà entendu… il regarde son habit et c'est une combinaison orange avec son logo dessus. Ah oui c'est celui qui avait décroché l'escargophone! C'est un ours polaire? Attend si il est là ça veux dire que son frère aussi…. Des flammes commencèrent à apparaître sur lui, mais au grand étonnement des deux autre demi portions et de Ace qui les avait rejoins il les fit difficilement disparaître. Pour changer de conversation il dit

⁃ Ah au faite je sais pas c'est qui le forgeron mais j'ai casser deux de mes dagues  
⁃ Ouais bon je lui ferais signe, dit Haruta, au faite t'as reçu une lettre et elle est sur ton lit

Oui il avait appris a ce battre avec des dagues au cas où il ne pourrait pas utiliser son pouvoir

⁃ Bon, il prit une grande respiration, il est où votre capitaine?  
⁃ Il est avec le votre  
⁃ Ce n'est pas mon capitaine!  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Mais il le sera bientôt, fit une voix derrière lui qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien  
⁃ Trafalgar…, dit il en se retournant, tu daignes enfin donner des nouvelles après, quoi? 6 ans et demi  
⁃ Oui je sais la prochaine fois je ferais mieux  
⁃ T'es qu'un gros con, s'exclama t il la non gentillesse donc il faisait semblant d'avoir partant faire en tour, 6 ans que je te crois mort et que toi tu te promène en mer comme si de rien n'était et la le journal arrive et j'apprend que tu es un Supernovae mais en plus que tu es en vie. De qui te moque tu Law?  
⁃ Comment tu voulais que je sache que ce connard de Dragon Céleste allait dire que j'était mort. Moi il y a pas un journaliste qui m'a vue partir et qui a fait tout un drame sur le fait que les gardes des prisons de Sabondy ne sont pas fiable  
⁃ Moi j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse pas son drame. Tu sais que des nuits je fais des cauchemars à cause que tout et Ace vous êtes mort…  
⁃ Attend Ace est mort, dit il en perdant son sourire moqueur  
⁃ Oui pour me sauver la vie tu l'aurais su si tu étais venu me voir. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne savais pas que j'étais libre et où j'étais. Partout où j'allais je laissai des traces que seul toi pouvais trouver  
⁃ Je sais je les ai vu, il s'approcha lentement de Dylan  
⁃ Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi? Quand j'ai su que tu étais vivant j'hésitais entre la joie et la colère et puis…, il fut interrompu par Law qui le prit dans ses bras  
⁃ Et j'aurais dû venir. Mais je craignais ta réaction. Pas un jour n'es passé sans que je ne pense à toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec les révolutionnaires j'ai été content de voir que tu avais des amis, mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec Barbe à Blanche j'ai aussi été très content car ils sont la famille donc tu as besoin. Il pourrait te donner l'amour que tu n'as pas reçu quand tu étais enfant

Au début de l'étreinte il était resté figer. La il referma ses bras autour de son frère et mis sa tête dans son épaule. Il dit

⁃ Putain Law tú no sabe cómo yo pienso a tu todos los días. (Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai pensé à toi tous les les jours)  
⁃ Si lo se porque he pienso la misma cosa (oui je le sais parce qui je penser la même chose)

Il commença à sangloter contre l'épaule de son frère

⁃ Bah pleurnichard tu recommences?  
⁃ Ngnon, dit il en sortant sa tête, séchant ses larmes et gonflant les joues  
⁃ Pff, c'est le pas possible même grand t'es encore adorable comme ça  
⁃ Sort du corps de mon frère démon. Je t'ai démasqué  
⁃ TON FRÈRE?! S'exclamèrent Ace, Haruta, Miss, Sashi Penguin, Sashi, Bepo et Marco  
⁃ Bah oui pourquoi? dit Dylan et fis sourire Law devant la réaction de ses nakamas  
⁃ Alors tu es le psychopathe qui terrorise Dylan, c'est grâce à toi qu'on arrive à le réveiller? Dit Ace  
⁃ C'est pas vrai et pis c'est temps si ça va mieux!  
⁃ Mouais, alors?  
⁃ Oui c'est moi, par contre psychopathe non, sadique je veux bien  
⁃ C'est la même chose, dit Dylan  
⁃ Et toi t'es un masochiste  
⁃ De quoi tu parles  
⁃ Du granit matin…, dit Law en sortant le médaillon qu'il lui avait pris  
⁃ Tu l'as gardé?!  
⁃ Autant que tu as gardé mon chapeau  
⁃ Ah euh oui, dit il en mettant la main sur le dit objet après il le lui te dis, tien si tu le veux reprend le on m'a fait plusieurs fois la remarque que je suis plus plus "mignon" sans

Il lança un regard moqueur à la Miss du navire qui rougit légèrement. Effectivement elle le lui l'avait dis plusieurs fois. Il continua

⁃ En plus je crois que tu y tiens beaucoup…  
⁃ Effectivement j'y associais déjà quelque souvenirs mais si en plus tu l'as mis jusqu'à présent …  
⁃ Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental Trafalgar, dit il en lui tendant son chapeau que Law mit à la place de son ancien  
⁃ Et toi je me rappelais de toi comme étant buté mais à ce point…  
⁃ Hein…?  
⁃ Ils t'offrent d'être ta famille, tu en as pas eu en étant enfant, pourquoi la refuser quand t'es grand?  
⁃ Parce que  
⁃ C'est pas une réponse  
⁃ Oui et c'est la mienne

Il dit Room et un sphère bleuté les encercla. D'un coup il disparue et réapparut à côté de lui. Il lui aurait mis le poing dans le ventre si il n'avait pas évité. Son grand frère lui dit tout en lui envoyant des coups

⁃ On fait un combat, si je gagne tu rejoins l'équipage, si je perds Barbe Blanche accepte que tu quittes le navire et il t'aideras à retrouver les révolutionnaires  
⁃ Que… comment il sait pour les révolutionnaires?  
⁃ Il te le dira lui même. T'es d'accord?  
⁃ Et si je dis non?  
⁃ Aurais tu peur de perdre?  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Alors voilà

Il continua de lui donner des coup et finis par le faire reculer jusqu'à bord du navire. Dylan était début sur le rebord. Ah un coup il recula et tomba dans le vide. Law ce précipita ver ce dernier et pencha la tête au dessus de l'eau juste à temps pour le voire ce transformer en phénix

⁃ Hum c'était pour ça le granit marin…  
⁃ Yep

Law se téléporta sur le petit navire d'où était arrivé Marco et lui.

⁃ Un phénix intéressent  
⁃ Quels sont les règles?  
⁃ Il y en a pas  
⁃ Comment ça?  
⁃ Tous les coups sont permis

Le combat fut long et pénible pour les deux frères. Dylan avait des coupures partout du au nodashi de son frère et son phénix peinait à le soigner. Law en avait moins de coupure mais quelque brûlures. D'un coup Law se téléporta et atterrie sur le navire principal juste derrière la Miss

⁃ Tu as deux choix, un je tue cette Miss ou t…  
⁃ Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux j'ai un prénom et ce n'est pas Miss  
⁃ Ou tu déclares forfait  
⁃ Tu ne seras pas capable de la tuer pour ça  
⁃ C'est vrais mais je pourrais très bien la blesser gravement mais de manière à qu'elle ne meurt pas. Je suis médecin c'est simple pour moi de la sauver si elle est en danger de mort

Dylan s'approcha de l'autre bateau. Il avait le choix entre devenir un pirate et que la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde ne sois pas blesser ou ne pas le rejoindre mais laisser la Miss ce faire blesser et continuer un combat sans pour être autant sur de le gagner. Il chancela légèrement. Il était crevé. Entre les chatouilles de Marco et ce combat il n'avait plus de force. Il allai finir pas s'endormir. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne saurait pas par contre que la Miss lui avait envoyé une mini vague de haki royale. Il s'effondra à terre

⁃ Pff bravo la Miss, dit Law qui avait remarqué lui la vague de haki  
⁃ Bah quoi de toute façon d'un côté ou de l'autre tu allais gagner. Si il avait refusé tu l'aurais battu. Tous le monde a vu que il ne te portait aucun coup pour te blesser gravement  
⁃ Bon benh j'espère que le combat vous a plus maintenant vous allez devoir le supporté durant longtemps  
⁃ Merci Law, lui dit Marco en s'approchant du supernovae après que celui si est lâcher la demoiselle, sans toit on devrait encore se battre avec lui à chaque île  
⁃ C'est rien et puis c'est ce que un grand frère doit faire non?  
⁃ Oui, s'exclama Ace, moi aussi j'en ai un juste que le mien c'est un empoté. TATCH SE SOIR C'EST LA FÊTE ALORS FAUT FAIRE UN BANQUET  
⁃ OUAIS ON VOIT TOUS DE SUITE C'EST QUI QUI CUISINE ICI  
⁃ Bah oui c'est toi  
⁃ Tu veux rester? Dit Marco ah Law  
⁃ Pourquoi pas de toute façon Dyl' ne me pardonnerai jamais de partir maintenant  
⁃ Ouais en parlant de lui il faudrait le ramener ici je crois qu'il dort profondément à cause de la "Miss"  
⁃ Non Ace commence pas à m'appeler comme sa toi aussi

⁃ Pff foutu narcolepsie il vient de s'endormir  
⁃ Room, fit Law en faisant réapparaître sa bulle, shamble

Dylan apparut dans ses bras

⁃ Elle est pas où la chambre?  
⁃ Suis moi, dit Ace

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre

⁃ Je pari que son lit c'est lui, dit Law en montrant celui enseveli sous les livres  
⁃ Exact  
⁃ Pff, avec la bulle qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait disparaître il tassa tous les livres et le déposa doucement sur son lit. Alors qu'il alla se retirer et à son grand étonnement Dylan lui prit solidement le bras et il essaya de ce dégager en vain  
⁃ Un problème, fit Ace mort de rire  
⁃ Oui un petit  
⁃ Vas y sans crainte il dort comme un tombe  
⁃ Mouais

Après plusieurs tentative il réussi enfin à ce dégager

⁃ Avez vous du désinfectant et un éponge?  
⁃ Oui je t'emmène ça tout de suite

Ace revint quelque seconde plus tard avec le matériel demandé. Law désinfecta les plaies de son frère et les siennes. Après ça Marco entra accompagner de Barbe Blanche

⁃ Et bien ce combat était intéressent, dit Marco  
⁃ Gwahahaha, j'ai bien aimé comment tu as fini le combat. Pendre quelqu'un en otage. C'est de la triche  
⁃ Non c'est plutôt votre… petite nièce? Qui a triché en utilisant le fluide royale… mais bon j'avais préciser que tout les coups était permis était permis…  
⁃ Bah il a l'air crevé en tout cas, dit Marco, on le laisse dormir?  
⁃ Non on doit faire la fête, dit Ace

Au final ils le laissèrent dormir pendant qu'ils préparaient la fête. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut après un cauchemar. Il se passa la main sur la figure. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son chapeau. Alors les événement du matin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il poussa un sifflement en ce relaissant tomber sur le matelas. Il finit par ce dévidé à aller prendre un vole. Il cassa la vitre/hublot de la chambre et partit en direction du ciel. Oui oui le charpentier avait l'habitude vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ça. Il avait même fait une modification sur la fenêtre mais c'est toujours trop compliqué pour lui. Justement quand Blenheim le vit monter vers le ciel en forme demi oiseau et entendre le bruit de votre brisé il commença à râler

⁃ DYLAN TU N'AS QU'À POUSSER LES DEUX BORDS DE LA FENÊTRE POUR L'OUVRIR, PAS BESOIN DE LA CASSER!

Du haut des aires il décida de lui tirer la langue et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur (c'est ailes ne sont pas à la place de ses bras, mais dans son dos).

⁃ REDESCEND SAL GARNEMENT  
⁃ PAS ENVIE LE VIEUX GRINCHEUX  
⁃ TU VAS VOIR QUAND TU VAS REDESCENDRE CE QUE LE VIEUX GRINCHEUX VAS TE FAIRE  
⁃ ACE REVIENT ICI TOUS DE SUITE, s'écria tout à coup Tatch, SINON MÊME TOUS CE QUE DIRA PÈRE NE ME FERA PAS CHANGER D'AVIS, TU NE MANGERA PAS  
⁃ C'EST PAS GRAVE Y AURA MAMAN POULE POUR ME PROTÉGER  
⁃ QUI C'EST LA MAMAN POULE? S'écria d'un coup Marco en sortant de nul part  
⁃ TOI! Dit Ace en même temps que Dylan qui en passant récupéra Ace, ce transforma en phénix complètement et le mis sur son dos  
⁃ POURQUOI TOUS LE MONDE CRI Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE SE CONCENTRER, cria tout à coup la Miss qui sortit en colère de sa cabine et qui donna un coup sur la tête de tous eux qui avait crié même Marco n'y échappa pas, DYLAN ET ACE VOUS AVEZ PAS INTÉRÊT À REFAIRE DES CONNERIES DE SITÔT  
⁃ ON VÉRA, répondis Dylan en partant vers le ciel avec Ace pour faire une petite promenade  
⁃ Ils sont tous malade sur ce bateau, murmura pour lui même Trafalgar Law

Ace et Dylan partir en volant et ils finirent par trouver en grand rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Ils s'y posèrent et Ace déposa toute la nourriture qu'il avait voler pendant que Dylan ce retransformais. Il prit quelque fruit et échappas par "accident" le pain dans l'eau.

⁃ Oups, désolé Ace  
⁃ Bah pas grave y a de la viande  
⁃ Mmmh  
⁃ Quel que chose ne va pas?  
⁃ Bah je me rend compte que je suis maintenant dans votre équipage mais ça fait bizarre de devenir un pirate après avoir passé tant de temps à les détester  
⁃ Ouais je comprend en tout cas maintenant je peux t'appellerai petit frère et toi appeler père, père  
⁃ Mouais je conterais pas trop là dessus pour l'instant…

Ils parlèrent comme ça encore quelque temps, environ 2 heures le soleil commençais à ce coucher

⁃ Ah tu sais que en même temps que la lettre que tu as reçu du chef des révolutionnaires…  
⁃ Que je n'ai pas lu  
⁃ Oui bon… Dragon lui à également donner une lettre  
⁃ Ils se connaissent?  
⁃ Oui bon je continue  
⁃ Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite…  
⁃ Alors je continue Oyaji a reçu une lettre avec toute les infos sur toi  
⁃ QUOI?! MAIS IL A PAS LE DROIT. QUANS JE REVOIE DRAGON JE LE DÉFONCE!  
⁃ Ah ce que je connais de lui je ne crois pas que tu y arriveras  
⁃ Mouais bon d'abord je me défoulerais sur son bras droit  
⁃ Pas sûr que tu y arrives sur lui aussi. Personne ne sais à quoi il ressemble n'y quel est son nom mais à ce qu'on dit il a l'air badass  
⁃ Non j'arriverai à le battre ça devrais être correcte  
⁃ Alors tu as réellement fait partie des révolutionnaires?  
⁃ Oui pendant 6 moi précisément  
⁃ Et à peine 6 heures en temps que pirate de Barbe Blanche  
⁃ Merci de me rappeler une de mes grosses conneries et de me rappeler le psychopathe qui me sert de frère  
⁃ N'oublie pas le sadique  
⁃ Comment tu le connais?  
⁃ Mmmmh?  
⁃ Mon frère vous avez l'air de vous connaître. Comment?  
⁃ Après que je me sois échapper de Marineford gravement blessé comme mon frère c'est lui qui nous a soigner et je lui dois beaucoup  
⁃ C'est comme ça qu'il a eu les coordonner du bateau  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ J'm'en doutais  
⁃ Faudrait penser à rentrer le soleil ce couche  
⁃ Ouais… euh au faite… j'ai bien voulu t'emmener mais je ne sais pas comment revenir par contre…  
⁃ Ahahahahah j'm'en doutais de toute façon j'ai toujours un bout de carte de vie de père  
⁃ Ah, il se transforma, tu montes ou je te laisse là?  
⁃ Bon courage pour rentrer…  
⁃ Qui te dit que je rentrerais  
⁃ Moi à cause de ton honnêteté, de ta franchise et de la Miss qui sert de petite nièce à mon capitaine  
⁃ ACE! Criais je  
⁃ Bon on y va

Le trajet ce passa sans problème et ils arrivèrent au bateau quand il faisait complètement noir. Il diminua ses flammes et ce posa doucement sur le rebord du bateau. Il se retransforma quand tout à coup plein de lumière s'allumeront et odes personnes criaient

⁃ BIENVENU DANS L'ÉQUIPAGE

Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer au grand malheur de son frère qui se tapa la main sur le visage

⁃ MÊME SI C'ÉTAIS PAS VOLONTAIRE, NI MON CHOIX

Les personnes à bord commencèrent tous à rire mais celui que l'on entendis le plus fut Barbe Blanche. Tout à coup il se reçu un coup sur la tête en même temps que Ace

⁃ Aïe et c'est en quel honneur Miss, et il insista sur le Miss  
⁃ En l'honneur de quand vous avez crié et que je ne me suis toujours pas venger de la teinture  
⁃ Moi j'ai été pogné sur le mur…, dit Ace  
⁃ C'est pas grave, bienvenue dans l'équipage Dyl', dit elle en changeant radicalement de sujet  
⁃ Merci… enfin je suppose, elle lui sauta au coup pour lui faire un calin en il commença à rougir violemment, aye qu'est ce que tu fais  
⁃ Ça s'appelle un calin  
⁃ Ah

Il s'assit à terre et parla longtemps avec Law qui le rejoins. Au grand étonnement de tous ils le virent sourire et rire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était sur le navire. Ils avaient déjà eu le droit à des sourires mais ils étaient sois moqueur sois provocateur et parfois même sadique. La soirée e ce déroula bien jusqu'à dîner. Tatch, voyant que les deux frère ne mangeaient pas il décida de leur apporter à manger. Ce qu'ils déclinèrent poliment ou plus ou moins

⁃ Vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine? Se plaingnit le cuisinier  
⁃ Tatch c'est pas ça…, dit Dylan  
⁃ Mais c'est quoi  
⁃ C'est la nourriture…  
⁃ Comment ça?  
⁃ Je n'aimes pas le poisson ni les fruits de mers  
⁃ POUR VRAIS? MAIS FALLAIS LE DIRE  
⁃ Bah on me l'a pas demandé  
⁃ Pis c'est pareille pour ton frère?  
⁃ Oui, répondis le concerné  
⁃ Je vais aller vous faire quelque chose vite fais

Il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec des sandwichs. Dylan regarda le dîner avec dégoût une nouvelle fois Marco c'était approcher pour suivre la scène

⁃ Tatch…  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Hum c'est que…  
⁃ Quoi tu n'aimes pas le pain? Dit il au hasard ne s'attendant certainement pas à qu'il confirme  
⁃ Hum si je te disais oui?  
⁃ Mais vous êtes pas possible à nourrir les frangins  
⁃ Oui c'est pareille sur le navire, même l'équipage n'a pas le droit d'en manger, dit Sachi  
⁃ Sachi…, gronda le capitaine  
⁃ Désolé cap'taine, s'excusa Sachi en partant ce cacher derrière Bepo  
⁃ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CET IDIOT DE KID  
⁃ Désolé capitaine, dit Bepo  
⁃ Je te parlais pas  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ Bepo…  
⁃ Désolé  
⁃ WHA comment t'as trouvé un ours polaire qui parle, s'écria Dylan en ignorant Tatch qui répartit furibond leur faire autre chose à manger, il est génial  
⁃ On dirait entendre le frère de Ace  
⁃ Oui c'est vrai il t'ignorait complètement, dit Ace  
⁃ Pfff  
⁃ Et aussi il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des câlins  
⁃ T'as pas intérêt à faire comme Mugiwara Dyl' parce que Bepo c'est mon second et mon oreiller  
⁃ Ce que t'es égoïste, dit ledit frère  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ Méchant  
⁃ Je sais  
⁃ J'espère que vous aimez au moins les pâtes parce que sinon vous êtes des cas désespéré  
⁃ Ouais c'est bon les pâtes!  
⁃ Tenez, bon appétit  
⁃ Allez père dites quelque chose, dit un membre de l'équipage  
⁃ Gwahahahaha. Bienvenue au nouveau membre de l'équipage Dylan  
⁃ Youpi! Ne put il s'empêcher de s'exclamer s'attirant un coup sur la tête de la part de la Miss  
⁃ Approche mon fils

À ses paroles là il figea. Les souvenirs de son passé défilaient devant ses yeux. Son père les coup de fouet, la fausse mort de Law, celle de Ace, les atrocités de son père, etc…. Law qui savait et qui avait vécu avec lui le tourna vers lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Sur le bateau c'était le silence. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il ce passait

⁃ Écoute Dyl' ce n'est rien, tu es sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, pas chez ton père, ni devant lui. Ace est mort serte mais pas à cause de toi, pour toi. Je suis vivant et plus jamais tu ne retourneras là bas. Tu entends je suis ici et vivant et ici il y a le fils de Ace avec toi. Respire inspire  
⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il a? Osa finalement demander Ace  
⁃ Si il veut vous le dire il vous le racontera mais sachez simplement que il a dit un dur passé et de ne pas l'appelez fils  
⁃ Mais là Dragon n'avait pas écrit ça sur la liste qu'il a envoyé

Il sortit légèrement de sa crise de panique. Il dit

⁃ Ah au faite il y avait un quoi dans cette lettre  
⁃ Hum ton pouvoir, t'es mauvaise habitude genre ce que tu leu avait cacher, quelque anecdote que tu leur à fait vivre genre le granit marin…  
⁃ Oui en parlant de ça… T'ES MALADE T'AURAIS PU MOURIRE! Garder pendant 14 ans du granit marin avec un pouvoir aussi puissant. Normalement tu devrais être mort  
⁃ 13  
⁃ Quoi 13?  
⁃ C'était durant 13 ans et 3/4 pas 14

Law lui donna amicalement une claque sur la tête

⁃ Ah il nous a aussi dit pour ton talent d'acrobate, continua Ace, tu contais nous le dire quand?  
⁃ Jamais  
⁃ Merci Dragon d'abord  
⁃ Ouais remercier le bien

La fête continua encore longtemps et les musiciens commencèrent à faire de la musique. Beaucoup de membre de l'équipage partirent voir des infirmières pour danser alors ça faisait que le pont était remplie de gens qui dansait. Dylan resta dans un coin et passa la soirée à parler avec Law et rattraper le temps perdu. Au bout d'un moment Law vit la Miss du bateau regarder son frère attentivement entre deux danse quand il croisa son regard elle rougit évidemment Dylan ne remarqua rien de cet échange. Law pris un sourire de psychopathe

⁃ Dylan au faite je dois aller punir deux connards de mon équipage pour les conneries qu'ils ont fait alors je reviens bientôt  
⁃ D'accord

Law ce releva et dit un dernier au revoir à son frère qui était assis sur le rebord du bateau. Quand Law passa devant la Miss il lui dit

⁃ Fais le premier pas sinon je t'assure qu'il me le fera jamais

La jeune fille rougis et hocha de la tête. Pendant ce temps Dylan avait le regard plongé ans le feu c'est pour ça que quand la Miss l'approche il sursauta et failli tomber à la renverse

⁃ Allo  
⁃ Rap bordel de merde pourquoi tu sors de nul part comme ça  
⁃ Bah la fête est en ton honneur  
⁃ Et…  
⁃ Et tu reste assis tous seul  
⁃ Non mon frère viens de partir  
⁃ C'est du pareille au même  
⁃ Nan  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Nan  
⁃ Oui parce que présentement t'es tous seul  
⁃ Serte mais tantôt j'étais avec mon frère  
⁃ Ah Ah tu as avoué  
⁃ Pff pas vraiment. Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
⁃ Je veux que tu viennes danser avec moi  
⁃ Je ne sais pas danser  
⁃ Mensonge tu étais acrobate ne me dis pas que tu sais pas danser  
⁃ C'est pas du tous la même chose. Je ne sais pas danser sur les chorégraphies déjà créé  
⁃ Alors tu as juste à suivre mes pas

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le centre du navire. Elle lui prit les mains et ils commencèrent à danser. Au début il suivi les pas mais après il commença à com tendre et il guida. Ils eurent droit à la célèbre chanson le bon rhum de binks. Au bout d'un autre moment il eurent même droit à un slow et malgré ses nombreuses protestation elle le força à le faire. Ils mirent une de leur mains ensemble, l'autre Dylan l'a mis sur la hanche de sa partenaire et c'elle de la Miss sur l'épaule de Dylan. Durant toute la danse ils avaient les yeux plongés dans eux de l'autre et le monde autour n'existait plus. À la fin ils décidèrent de prendre une pause. Dylan se coucha à terre vers la proue du Moby Dick les bars sous la tête et regardais les étoiles tandis que la Miss était sur la rambarde. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre il dit

⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

⁃ Oui?  
⁃ Je… je…  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Hum j'aimerais te dire un truc…  
⁃ Je t'écoutes  
⁃ Je… je t… t…  
⁃ Allez je t'écoule  
⁃ Hum est ce que je peux te montrer plutôt  
⁃ Ça dépend si je dois ouvrir les yeux ça sera pour une autre f…

Il se tut car une douce paire de lèvre venait de se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et il finit par participer au baiser et ils durent ce décoller par manque de souffle

⁃ Je t'aime, souffla la Miss  
⁃ Moi aussi

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre

⁃ J'ai une question, dit il  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ C'est quoi ton prénom?

La jeune fille partie dans un fou rire

⁃ Quoi? S'offusqua le jeune homme  
⁃ C'est maintenant que tu le demande?  
⁃ Bah oui pourquoi?  
⁃ Torie  
⁃ Torie… C'est magnifique, sourit il  
⁃ Merci  
⁃ Wha bah y était temps, s'exclama Ace qui sortit de nul part, tous l'équipage n'attendais que ça  
⁃ Qu'est ce que tu veux Ace? Grogna t il  
⁃ Ah eux c'est père qui veux faire une annonce  
⁃ On arrive

Torie ce leva de son torse et ils se dirigèrent vers la fête

⁃ Ah maintenant que vous êtes tous réuni mes enfants je vais laisser la parole à Marco  
⁃ Hum et bien avec père et en y réfléchissant bien je me suis dis que j'avais beaucoup de travaille alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le poste de chef adjoint et de le remettre à Dylan  
⁃ QUOI?! Mais j'en veux pas moi de ta job de merde, s'exclama le concerné, et pis pourquoi c'est cet job que t'abandonne et pas celle de premier commandant?  
⁃ Bah je me suis dis que ça serais plus drôle de te voir en chef adjoint que en commandant  
⁃ Mais là et si je refuse  
⁃ Tu ne peux pas ta famille t'y a engagé  
⁃ Ma famille? Mais ils sont pas là… LAW CONNARD RAMÉNE TON CUL ICI QUE JE TE BUTE  
⁃ Bah qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais  
⁃ Tu m'as engager dans un truc que je ne voulais pas  
⁃ Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublier c'était pour que tu deviennes plus responsable  
⁃ Mais j'ai pas envie d'être responsable. Bah même si il m'y a engagé je refuse  
⁃ Tu peux pas vraiment, un engagement est un engagement, dit Marco  
⁃ Et si je vire Law de ma famille?  
⁃ Il t'aura quand même déjà engagé  
⁃ Mais làeuh et pis vous ne voulez pas d'un adjoins comme moi  
⁃ Il n'a pas tort, dirent les commandants  
⁃ Vous voyez  
⁃ Dylan la décision est prise, dit BB  
⁃ Mais je sais même pas ce que ça fais un adjoint  
⁃ C'est lui qui aide le capitaine, qui le remplace quand il en a besoin, qui l'aide à régler les conflits, dit Marco  
⁃ Mais si c'est moi qui les causes  
⁃ Aucune idée je les créais pas moi  
⁃ Bah enfaite c'est juste un titre  
⁃ Pas vraiment  
⁃ Mais Ace lui il fait plein de connerie  
⁃ C'est un commandant  
⁃ Mais je préfèrerais être commandant que adjoint  
⁃ Je sais c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai donner l'autre poste  
⁃ Méchant  
⁃ Bon alors je vous présents votre nouveau chef adjoint, s'exclama Ace en me prenant la main pour couper court à la conversation

Le lendemain Trafalgar Law quitta le navire avec son sous marin et Dylan dut aller manger dans la salle à manger…

 **Pour les prochains chapitres ça sera surement un affaire bizarre et après il y aura un évènement modifié de ma part mais qui se passa vraiment dans l'anime**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Cela allais faire quelque mois que Dylan avait rejoins l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ils étaient présentement en pause sur une île tropicale du nom de Anananopolistoch. Dylan parti voir Marco et Tatch

⁃ Yo j'ai une question à vous posez…  
⁃ Quoi? Dit Marco  
⁃ Est ce que tu viens de l'île où on est Tatch de l'île où on est allé avec Marco là, hum… Banano machin truc  
⁃ Pourquoi cette question?  
⁃ Bah vos cheveux. Et puis au deux endroits ils ont votre coiffure  
⁃ Effectivement on vient des îles que tu viens de nommé  
⁃ Bah alors j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le peu de mode qu'il y a sur vos îles  
⁃ DYLAN…, gronda les deux comandant  
⁃ Oui?  
⁃ Crève, ils commencèrent à lui lancer des ustensiles et il se transforma temporairement en feu alors les projectiles ce figèrent de les murs et dans le sol  
⁃ Bon benh euh bye alors, dit il en partant  
⁃ DYLAN, MARCO ET ACE PÈRE VOUS ATTEND DANS SONT BUREAU, cria Torie  
⁃ Bien ma douce Miss, dit Dylan en s'approchant de la messagère et en la saisissant à la taille  
⁃ Je croyais que tu avais retenu mon nom mon beau Dylan  
⁃ Il ce peut que je préfère le Miss, dit il en souriant et en l'embrassant doucement  
⁃ Dylan je sais que ça amuse beaucoup père votre histoire mais quand même…, dit Ace  
⁃ J'arrive

Il ce dirigea vers le bureau du concerné où c'est deux camarades était déjà

⁃ Alors vu que vous êtes là mes fils, j'aimerais vous demander d'aller chercher un nouveau bateau sur l'île Kinder  
⁃ Quoi?! Encore un nouveau mais on en a récupéré u semaines, dit Dylan  
⁃ Il nous en manques un, dit BB  
⁃ À qui la faute? Dit Marco  
⁃ Bon bref on à passer c'était la dernière île où on est aller, c'est à 5 heures de volé et une journée de navigation d'ici. Alors à l'aller vous y irez en volant et vous rentrerez avec le bateau. On vous attendra ici  
⁃ Mais et notre pauses, se plaignit Ace  
⁃ Vous partez demain midi  
⁃ Ay père/ le vieux, répondirent les 3 pirates

En sortant il ce dirigea vers sa belle qui était sur un transat entrain de bronzer

⁃ Alors, demanda t elle  
⁃ On part demain pour aller chercher un putain de bateau de merde, il lui raconta l'entrevue  
⁃ Bah quand tu rentreras moi je serai toute bronzée  
⁃ As tu déjà entendu le mot solidarité?  
⁃ Hum je crois mais je suis pas sur, elle partit à rire devant la face de gamin de Dylan et elle alla l'embrasser elle continua, tu sais comme ça nos retrouvailles ne seront que plus belle mon grand gamin  
⁃ Gnagnagna  
⁃ Et du ciel tu auras une meilleure vu pour ta carte  
⁃ Pff, il s'assit sur un hamac à côté enleva son chandail et son pantalon pour être en maillot laissant apparaître sa fine musculature. La Miss vint s'assoir sur lui et dit  
⁃ On va se baigner  
⁃ Je peux pas  
⁃ À un endroit où ta pied, allez s'il te plait…, elle commença à l'embrasser doucement  
⁃ D'accord, finit il par cédé  
⁃ Yesss  
Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers la plage où ils se jetèrent dans l'eau turquoise. Ils jouèrent comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que le soleil ce couche et ils partirent dormir. Le lendemain les 2 commandant et le chef adjoint partirent en direction de l'autre île, Ace sur le dos du phénix de feu. Vers la 4em heures Ace demanda

⁃ Est ce que t'es correcte Dyl'  
⁃ Bah j'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant sur le dos, mais sinon j'suis correcte  
⁃ Merci

Le reste du vole ce passa calmement et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'île. Ils se posèrent et ce dirigèrent vers un hôtel où des qu'il arrivèrent Dylan ce coucha et s'endormis. Les plus vieux firent de même. Le lendemain ils se levèrent et partirent récupérer leur navire arrivé là bas, Marco alla parler au charpentier et Ace et Dylan restèrent de côté, étant beaucoup moins diplomate. Une voix derrière eux les firent sursauté

⁃ Alors la rumeur comme quoi Space D Estrella Dylan le plus fort Supernovae, aurait rejoins l'équipage de l'empereur Barbe Blanche est vrai, le concerné se retourna et vit une jeune fille au cheveux rose  
⁃ Et à qui au je l'honneur  
⁃ Jewerly Bonney  
⁃ Ah la seule fille de la génération terrible  
⁃ Exacte  
⁃ Enchanté de te rencontrer Bonney  
⁃ Arrête ta fausse politesse  
⁃ C'est vrai ce que disent les personnes sur toi?  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Que tu manges encore plus que Ace  
⁃ Le deuxième commandant, possible  
⁃ Pourtant tu n'es pas si grosse  
⁃ Pardon?!  
⁃ T'as bien entendu tu as un peu de gras au niveau du ventre, Ace derrière lui rit  
⁃ Moi je vais voir si ce que les Marines disent que tu es le plus fort d'entre nous est vrais

Elle se jeta sur lui et il esquiva facilement c'est attaque, sans riposté mais la voix de Marco leur firent arrêter le combat

⁃ Sa suffit les deux gamins. Jewerly nous n'étions pas venu ici pour te provoquer et nous allons partir  
⁃ Gamin… ça pourrait être drôle…

Elle s'approcha de Dylan et le toucha avec sa paume. Il eut de la lumière et après ça au lieu du Dylan de 14 ans il y avait un enfant de 4 ans

⁃ Attend, il est où Dylan, demanda Ace  
⁃ Je crois que c'est l'enfant devant nous, dit Marco  
⁃ Hein?!  
⁃ Avec ses yeux rouge et ses cheveux bruns indomptable y a pas de doute  
⁃ Je possède le pouvoir de la tortue et il me permet de modifier l'âge des personnes autour de moi, leur expliqua Bonney  
⁃ Et tu pourrais nous le faire redevenir comme avant?  
⁃ Ah non ça serais pas drôle! Il le redeviendra dans 2 semaines  
⁃ Pour vrai?  
⁃ Oui bye, et elle partie  
⁃ Dit, fit le mini-Dylan dans un chandails beaucoup trop grand pour lui et s'adressant à Ace, il est où mon grand frère?  
⁃ Law

L'enfant hocha la tête

⁃ Il n'est pas là  
⁃ Et moi je suis où?  
⁃ Hum tu es avec moi, je m'appelle Ace et lui c'est Marco, dit Ace en le prenant dans ses bras  
⁃ Ace? Mais tu étais plus vieux!  
⁃ Je suis le fils de celui que tu as connais  
⁃ Vous êtes des pirates?  
⁃ Oui mais des gentils, dit Marco  
⁃ Des gentils pirates? Sa existe? Selon moi ils sont tous méchants!  
⁃ Non nous on est une famille  
⁃ Une famille?  
⁃ Oui on s'entraide entre nous  
⁃ Moi ma famille c'est tous des méchants et idiots  
⁃ Au moins il jure pas  
⁃ Mais Law m'a dit qu'il le faisait dès le début, dit Ace, tout comme il haïssait les pirates dès le début  
⁃ Peut être que c'est différent  
⁃ Alors tu viens mon grand on va aller acheter des vêtements et après on va sur notre navire, Marco tu prépares le bateau pendant que nous ont va trouver des habits?  
⁃ Ok

L'enfant hocha la tête également. 1 heures plus tard ils étaient sur le navire près à partir, Dylan s'était endormis dans les bras de Ace. Ce dernier le paysage doucement sur le lit et il partit avec Marco dans la salle à manger

⁃ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec un enfant à bord pendant 2 semaine, demanda Marco  
⁃ S'en servir pour qu'il passe inaperçu et faire des blagues aux autres  
⁃ ACE! Pfff  
⁃ Moi ce qui me pause un problème c'est que si il ce comportait comme ce que m'avais dit Law ça serais plus facile. Il paraît qu'il était super mature et responsable à cet âge…  
⁃ Et qu'il haïssait les pirates  
⁃ Oui c'est p't'être mieux comme il est présentement j'ai peur de comment va réagir Torie quand elle verrat ce qui lui est arrivé  
⁃ En tout cas sa risque d'amuser père  
⁃ Et à la fin, Haruta, Torie et les infirmières vont s'occuper de lui  
⁃ Ouais depuis le temps qu'elles se plaigne qu'il y a trop de gars sur le navire et que une présence enfantine aiderais beaucoup  
⁃ En gros on s'en occupera pas vraiment, dit Marco  
⁃ Aucune idée  
⁃ Je vais rester réveillé pour qu'on arrive le plus vite possible  
⁃ Ok si tu as besoin de moi tu me réveilles  
⁃ Ok on arrivera vers 17 heures demain  
⁃ Ok bonne nuit

Marco alla à l'avant du bateau et vérifiable cap toute la nuit. Il était alors à moitié quand une petite main vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule il se retourna et vit Dylan

⁃ Oui que veux tu Dylan  
⁃ Je sais pas Ace est entrain de ronfler dans la chambre alors je suis sortie  
⁃ Ah. Dis je peux te poser une question  
⁃ Humhum, dit il en hocha la tête positivement  
⁃ De quoi te rappelle tu avant de nous rencontrer  
⁃ Hum pas grand chose, juste des visages et des noms  
⁃ Très bien  
⁃ On va où?  
⁃ Sur notre navire principal, là bas il y aura des personnes qui sauront bien s'occuper de toi le temps que tu redeviennes normale  
⁃ Redevenir normal? Fit il de ça petite voix enfantine  
⁃ Tu comprendras dans deux semaines, as tu faim?  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Je vais te faire des œufs

Ils allèrent à la cuisine et Ace les rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard.

⁃ Tu viens Dyl' on va jouer  
⁃ Ne vous blesser pas, dit Marco  
⁃ Oui maman poule  
⁃ Pff

Ils allèrent sur le pont et jouèrent au carte sous les yeux attentif de Marco quand tout à coup Dylan prit feu

⁃ Wow, il avait son pouvoir à cet âge, dit Ace  
⁃ Ça a l'air

Ils arrivèrent quelque heure plus tard. Marco prit l'enfant dans ses bras et il alla tout de suite vers le navire principal pendant que d'autre pirates se chargeais de ranger le bateau avec les autres. Torie s'approcha de eux

⁃ Il est où Dylan? Oh il est à qui cette enfant, dit elle en prenant le concerné dans ses bras, il est trop mignon  
⁃ Ouais euh enfaite euh…, dit Ace  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Euh c'est Dylan que t'as dans tes bras  
⁃ QUOI?! Pour vrai, s'exclama t elle en regardant la personne dans ses bras, s'est vrais qu'il a les même yeux rouge sang et les cheveux en bataille, mais bon…. Avant de partir je lui avais dit qu'il se comportait comme un enfant pas qu'il devrais le devenir pendant votre voyage. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?  
⁃ Hum et bien à vrai dire il a insulté une Supernovae, Jewerly Bonney et elle l'a transformé comme ça  
⁃ Et sa dure combien de temps?  
⁃ Deux semaines  
⁃ VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX!  
⁃ Qu'est ce que t'as à crié, fit Haruta derrière eux  
⁃ Ah qui te fais penser cet enfant? Lui demanda t elle plutôt  
⁃ Je sais pas à Dylan, d'ailleurs il est où? La fin de ce phrase disparue dans le vent quand il compris, mais faut aller voir père  
⁃ Oui effectivement, dit Marco

La petite troupe et le bébé se rendirent dans la chambre de l'empereur, Torie tenant la petite main de Dylan

⁃ Alors mes enfants comment çà c'est passé?  
⁃ Hum bien jusqu'à ce que Dylan énerve une personne qui l'a transformé en gamin de 4 ans  
⁃ Gwahahahaha, pour vrais? Approche mon garçon, l'enfant s'exécuta et il alla sur ses genoux, et bien c'est vrais et c'est pour combien de temps?  
⁃ 2 semaines, répondis Marco  
⁃ Hum il me fait penser à Torie quand elle avait cet âge là, toujours aussi curieuse et entrain de me tirer la moustache, l'enfant pris sur le fait rougis légèrement, Torie tu pourra t'en occuper?  
⁃ Hmm je crois avec l'aide de quelques infirmières oui  
⁃ Et bien alors c'est réglé va voir aussi les infirmières pour savoir si l'une d'elle pourrait lui faire des habits  
⁃ Ay père

La jeune fille reprit l'enfant et ce dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Théa l'infirmière en chef vont les voir

⁃ C'est pourquoi?  
⁃ Je voudrais savoir si l'une de vous pourrai faire quelque vêtements pour lui, dit elle en pointant Dylan  
⁃ Ooooh père a enfin accepté un enfant à bord  
⁃ Plus ou moins  
⁃ Comment ça?  
⁃ Hum c'est Dylan!?  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Ouais il a insulté quelqu'un et ça à donner ça  
⁃ Ah je vais appeler Jeanne  
⁃ C'est pas à elle que Dylan et Ace l'on recouvert d'ingrédients pour faire un gâteau?  
⁃ Oui mais c'est la meilleure couturière  
⁃ Très bien  
⁃ JEANNE!  
⁃ Oui, dit la concerné en s'approchant  
⁃ Pourrais tu faire des habit pour ce bébé  
⁃ Pas un bébé un enfant, répliqua Dylan ce qui fit rire Torie  
⁃ Cet enfant, ce rectifia Théa  
⁃ Très bien c'est qui?  
⁃ Dylan  
⁃ Il a le même nom que le chef adjoint de père?  
⁃ C'est le chef adjoint  
⁃ QUOI?! S'exclama t elle  
⁃ Arrête de crier, pourquoi tous le monde cri, ça fait mal au oreille, ce plaignit l'enfant  
⁃ Je le trouvais mignon mais plus maintenant, dit Jeanne  
⁃ Allez s'il te plait, dit Torie  
⁃ Ok, mais comment il est devenue comme ça?  
⁃ Il a insulté une fille qui l'a mal pris et qui l'a transformé en bébé pendant 2 semaines  
⁃ Mon grand il ne faut jamais insulter un fille  
⁃ Oui il devrait s'en rappeler ça l'aiderait  
⁃ Je vais lui faire quelque habits, mais je dois prendre des mesures  
⁃ Très bien

Quelque minutes plus tard Torie quitta la salle avec Dylan avec un rendez vous le lendemain pour de nouveau habits. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, mais la même scène qui se produisait à chaque dîner avec Dylan arriva. Jusque avant il en faisait un drame tout en rentrant mais là il piqua sa crise en disant que ça pue. Torie essaya de le faire entrer gentiment puis Marco et Ace arrivèrent et Marco essaya lui aussi. Par accident Dylan ce transforma en bébé phénix. Ace fut le seul qui put le prendre but que les deux contrôlait le feu. Il commença à lui parler calmement. Il eut un flash et Haruta apparut. Ace s'exclama

⁃ Haruta!  
⁃ Quoi? C'est pas tous les jours que l'on pourra prendre des photos et avoir sa revanche sur tout les coups tordu qu'il nous a fait avec ton aide. Et puis faut avouer qu'il est pas mal cute comme ça  
⁃ T'es sûr que t'es un gars  
⁃ Toi par contre t'es sexiste

Dylan ce retransforma en enfant au moment où le capitaine arriva

⁃ Que ce passe t il ici, fit l'empereur  
⁃ C'est Dylan qui veut p…, commença Ace avant d'êtres interrompu par Dylan  
⁃ PAPY! S'exclama t il  
⁃ Moi?! Fit Barbe Blanche  
⁃ Oui!  
⁃ Tu ne veux pas m'appeler père ou papa plutôt  
⁃ C'est déloyale, lui glissa discrètement Torie, lui donner une manie quand il en a pas encore conscience…  
⁃ Mon papa biologique à moi il est méchant. Il fait partie du gouvernement mondial, et puis mon faux papa c'est un méchant pirate  
⁃ Gouvernement mondial? Dit Torie, j'aurais une petite conversation avec le vrais Dylan dans deux semaines  
⁃ Mais justement si ton vrais père est méchant moi je serais le gentils et celui que tu mérites. Tu veux  
⁃ D'accord, fit Dylan avec un grand sourire  
⁃ Tu viens on va manger? Dit BB  
⁃ Okay père  
⁃ Avec un peu de chance il t'appellera comme ça par réflexes dans deux semaines, dit Ace

La petite troupe entra dans la salle à manger, Dylan dans les bras de Newgate. Ils allèrent à la table où les commandant allaient le plus souvent. Il y avait déjà Izou, Joz (un gars qui avait une combinaison cacher on ne s'est où recouverte de diamant), Vista (un épéiste magicien), les autres commandants était sur un autre bateau (bah oui tous le monde ne peut pas être sur le même) et qui avait finis la cuisine. Ils regardèrent tous l'enfant qu'avait Barbe Blanche

⁃ Je croyais que tu avais dis pas de nouveau enfant à bord après Haruta et Torie, dit Tatch  
⁃ Hum oui mais lui était déjà là, dit BB

⁃ C'est Dylan, dit Torie  
⁃ Quoi? Comment ça ce fait?  
⁃ Longue histoire en gros il a énervé quelqu'un  
⁃ Nous il nous énerve bien et c'est pas pour ça qu'on le transforme en bébé  
⁃ C'était une fille a mauvais caractère  
⁃ Comme toute les femmes  
⁃ Pardon?!  
⁃ J'ai rien dit, bonjours Dylan moi je m'appelle Tatch  
⁃ Bonjours, dit l'enfant  
⁃ J'aimerai savoir si il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas manger  
⁃ Le pain et le poisson, je crois  
⁃ Très bien, est ce que tu aimes les pâtes?  
⁃ Voui  
⁃ Et pour les autres ce soir c'est sushis, ça vas à tous le monde

Tous acquiescèrent

⁃ Très bien je vous apporte ça

Il revint 10 minutes plus tard et chaqu'un commença à manger. Dylan finit par s'endormir sur les genoux du capitaine sous les regards attendrit des commandants. Marco le ramena à la chambre à la fin du dîner. Au milieu de la nuit il ce réveilla en sursaut en pleure ce qui réveilla Marco. Ce dernier demanda dans le noir

⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu as fais un cache mars?  
⁃ Gnon ou je sais pas  
⁃ Alors quoi?  
⁃ J'ai fait un rêve mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un rêve. Et j'ai vu Ace mourir  
⁃ Le Ace qui dort juste là  
⁃ Non l'autre  
⁃ Son père, l'enfant hocha la tête, et où étiez vous?  
⁃ Dans un genre de château sur l'île d'où je viens  
⁃ Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé  
⁃ Je me suis battu contre un grand messieurs avec mon papa, puis on est partie et la on a battu des gardes et après ils ont tué Ace et moi je suis partie  
⁃ Et tu viens de quel île  
⁃ Sabondy  
⁃ Ton père c'est quoi son travaille, demanda Marco avec un mauvais pressentiment  
⁃ Je veux pas le dire, dit l'enfant en pleurant de plus belle  
⁃ Tu sais des moments parler au autres aide…

⁃ Tu es sûr que tu veux pas me le dire  
⁃ … Mon papa… mon papa il est un Dragon Céleste, à cette nouvelle Marco et resta sans voix et les pleurent de l'enfant redoublèrent  
⁃ Chut ça vas aller

Marco pris l'enfant dans ses bras, toujours perturbé par les révélations de l'enfant. Ce dernier finit par rendormir dans le lit du 1er commandant. Le matin ce dernier fut à nouveau réveillé par l'enfant qui bouges dans ses bras en essayant de partir

⁃ Bon matin, fit Marco encore endormi  
⁃ Allo, dit est ce que tu as un crayon feutre?  
⁃ Euh surement pourquoi?  
⁃ Chut c'est un secret

Marco lui apporta le feutre noir et l'enfant le pris en s'approchant de Ace doucement qui dormait encore. À ce moment Marco comprit et sourit. L'enfant dessina maladroitement sur Ace en lui dessinant une moustache et des lunettes. Après ça ils partirent de la chambre et ils entendirent un aboiement derrière eux. Dylan ce retourna et vit un gros chien blanc. Ce dernier ce jeta sur lui et… commença à lui léché le visage sous les rires du jeune garçon en dessous. Marco appela le chien de l'équipage. Stéphane


	13. Chapter 13

**pardon pour le retard mais j'ai déménagé**

Chapitre 12

Ça faisait une semaine, presque deux qu'il était sous forme enfant. Plus que 2 jours avant qu'il ne redevienne normal, disait Ace, Marco et les autres commandant. Chaque nuit il faisait des cauchemars. L'hypothèse qu'ils avaient fait étais que c'était les souvenirs de sa vie. Ce matin il était alité à cause d'une fièvre et il dormait. Cela dura les deux dernier jour et tous ses amis attendais qu'il redevienne normal. Cela arriva ironiquement au moment où l'équipage de Shanks le Roux arriva pour que les deux capitaines boivent un verre. Tous les commandants étaient sur le pont. Il sortit difficilement de son lit et sortit dehors. Au moment où Shanks utilisait son fluide royale pour endormir quelques membres de l'équipe sous prétexte qu'il était quand même sur un navire ennemi alors il faisait attention. Ah mais non il n'était pas d'accord ce n'est pas un prétexte. Alors il fit quelque chose typiquement du style de Dylan, il lui renvoya une vague de fluide. Les deux s'entre choquèrent pendant que lui finissait de sortir du bateau. Il n'avait pas prévue que vu que les deux vague était très puissante çà endormi tous l'équipage sauf les commandants, le capitaine et la Miss. À et évidemment quelque membres du roux et ce dernier

⁃ Oups, fit Dylan  
⁃ À peine de retour et tu recommences tes conneries, dit Marco  
⁃ Conneries… de retour?  
⁃ Tu ne te rappelle pas des deux semaines passé?  
⁃ Hum je me rappelle des affaires flou mais mon dernier souvenir intacte c'est à Kinder  
⁃ T'as été transformé en bébé de 4 ans  
⁃ Quoi?!  
⁃ Qui c'est qui viens de me renvoyé du fluide royale et si grande puissance? Dit l'autre empereur  
⁃ Moi, dit Dylan ne se sentant pas du tout coupable. Ah son grand étonnement il lui répondis  
⁃ Mais c'est génial! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage avec Marco bien sûr  
⁃ Qu'est ce que t'as avec nos phénix, s'exclama Ace  
⁃ Phénix? Dit Shanks  
⁃ Non merci on m'a déjà forcé à rejoindre cet équipage je crois pas que c'est pour que le quitte  
⁃ Ah tu ne serais pas Kaizoku no Oji?  
⁃ P't'être  
⁃ Tu sais ce que ça veux dire?  
⁃ Non et toi?  
⁃ O…non, fit Shanks en voyant les grands signes négatif que faisaient les personnes encore réveillé en cachettes derrière l'adjoint du capitaine  
⁃ Pourquoi tu es sur ce navire  
⁃ Je rend visite à ton capitaine  
⁃ Si c'est pour vous soûler…

Il s'éloigna et alla vers la Miss en lui souhaitant bonjours à sa façon… en l'embrassant

⁃ Bonjours  
⁃ Allo, tu m'as manqué pas que je ne t'apprécie pas en enfant mais…  
⁃ Dylan…  
⁃ Oui père, il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, pourquoi avait il dit ça. Ça avait été automatique. Il fronça les sourcils et il tomba à terre à genoux  
Il revit le moment où son père avait fouetté Law pour qu'il commence à l'appeler père. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler ce souvenir. Il entendit vaguement quelques commandants l'appeler puis il ne sut comment ce fut le noir, noir façon de parler vu qu'il rêva ou cru rêver. Il vit Law quand ça devait faire une ou deux année qu'il était partie de la prison. Il était entrain de pleurer dans un coffre et il voyait aussi un homme grand et blond avec un tatouage sous l'œil droit et du maquillage sur les lèvres et plus loin sur les joues. Il avait une chemise à motif de cœur... Et il était à terre du sang et des blessures dû à des balles. Cet hommes était mort.

Après Dylan eut l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tunnel repris conscience et ouvrant d'un coup les yeux et en se relevant. Faisant cela il n'avait pas vu que Torie était au dessus de sa tête et il ce foncèrent l'un dans l'autre

⁃ AÏE! Mais tu peux pas te réveiller norma…, la fin de sa phrase disparue  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Dyl'…  
⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
⁃ Tu... Tu pleures

Il se mit la main sur la joues et effectivement elles étaient humide. Il se sécha la face d'un coup de main et sourit pour rassurer la Miss puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa

⁃ Il était temps, dit la Miss, ça fais 2 semaine que j'attend  
⁃ Hum je te manquais temps que ça, dit il quand elle le réembrassa  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Hum  
⁃ Tu viens on à accosté sur une île et les deux équipages sont dans une taverne présentement  
⁃ Je te suis ma belle

Ils partirent du navire en chemin Torie lui demanda

⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé tantôt, les infirmières t'on diagnostiqué un crise de panique…  
⁃ Hum c'était juste un mauvais souvenir  
⁃ Tu es sûr?  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Et pourquoi tu pleurais?  
⁃ Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre j'ai genre vu mon frère pleurant un autre homme et je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fais pleurer moi… mais bon  
⁃ Oh regarde c'est là! S'exclama Torie

Ils rentrèrent dans la taverne, il y avais les deux équipages et quelque autre équipages. Ils se rendirent à la table où ils y avaient les deux capitaines, le bras droit du roux, Marco, Ace et Tatch

⁃ Yo, dit il  
⁃ Tu nous explique? Dit Marco  
⁃ Quoi? Fit il innocent  
⁃ La crise de panique  
⁃ Rien qu'un mauvais souvenir rien de bien gr…  
⁃ PARDON! J'espère que tu n'allais pas dire rien de bien grave?! Tu ne fais pas une panique pareille pour rien  
⁃ C'est un mauvais souvenirs. Au faite c'est bien amusent de vous renvoyez du fluide mais vous êtes qui? Dis je en m'adressant à l'autre capitaine  
⁃ Lui c'est Ben Beckmann mon bras droit  
⁃ Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler je sais plus où, dans le journal je crois  
⁃ Ah la bonne heure!  
⁃ Et toi t'es qui?  
⁃ Qu…quoi?! Je suis un des empereurs  
⁃ Pour vrais? Ah mais ça me dis pas qui vous êtes  
⁃ Peut être connais tu mon surnom le Roux  
⁃ Attend… Non je vois pas  
⁃ …, il s'écrasa sur la table désespéré, avec les rires de Ace  
⁃ Pourquoi tu désespère? Et si tu me donnais ton nom ça serais plus facile non?  
⁃ Shanks  
⁃ Attend là ça me dis quelque chose, une lumière alluma son regard mais je l'ignore cherchant plutôt dans mes souvenirs quand ça alluma d'un coup et je fini avec une voix dégouté, tu faisais partie de l'équipage du roi des pirates, non?  
⁃ Exact, pourquoi donc le méprise tu et as tu ce regard?  
⁃ Hip, fit un alcoolique dans la salle, vous parlez de Gold Roger? Hip! Lui c'est un salaup, il méritait hip bien de mourir hip  
⁃ Il paraît hip, fit un autre pirate, heureusement qu'il n'étaient pas de notre équipage ces ivrognes, qu'il avait eu une fille hip comment a t il trouvé un femme qui voulait bien hip de lui?  
⁃ Ouais! Hip tous ses descendants mérite hip de mourir hip

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jeta sur lui avec une dague sous sa gorge le menaçant avec un regard meurtrier

⁃ Dylan! S'exclama Barbe Blanche qui, avec Shanks ce retenais de faire comme moi, jusque eux c'était pour préserver la mémoire d'un ami/ capitaine/rivale alors que moi c'était une autre raison  
⁃ Hip quel beau couteau hip, fit l'ivrogne sous moi sans que je lâché pour autant la dague et mon regard  
⁃ Dylan! Stop! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Demanda Ace  
⁃ Fils arrête ça tout de suite

Je reçu le surnom mais je tiqua à peine

⁃ Dylan, il n'en vaut pas la peine et tu le sais, continua Barbe Blanche, j'ignore la raison de ta réaction mais arrête tous de suite… ordre du capitaine

Un silence s'installa dans le bar. Notre équipage savais que le capitaine n'utilisais presque jamais son droit ainsi sauf dans les moments urgent et obligatoire. Là ils attendaient de voir comment il allait réagir face à ça. Il se leva et se dirigea en quelque enjambé vers la porte, où il se transforma en phénix pour se rendre sur une colline pas loin de là. Vu qu'elle était en hauteur il avait une vu sur tous le village où ils étaient. Il y avait un vieux chêne et il monta en haut sur une branche haute. Il de mis la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui c'est temps si? Il se trouvait bizarre et il agissait impulsivement. Soit il avait un passé obscur et il était dur de vivre avec, mais ça n'expliquais pas ses réactions. Il regrettait tous son passé. Il n'avait pas au apprécié la vie en grandissant trop vite, même si ça n'avais pas été totalement sa faute. Une enfance c'est pouvoir s'amusé, se faire des amis, rire et pleurer avec son père et sa mère, pas être un génie à 4 ans, être avec un père adoptif qui te déteste, devenir un esclave et perdre ceux qu'on aime. La vie le haïssait vraiment, mais en même temps elle lui avait offert une nouvelle famille.

⁃ Fils il est temps que nous ayons une discussion, fit soudainement la voix de Barbe Blanche qui était aussi en bas de l'arbre une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Comment une gomme d'aussi grande structure peu ce déplacer aussi doucement et silencieusement?

⁃ Dyl' parle nous on s'inquiète pour toi! Dit Ace

⁃ Dylan, allez parle, dit Marco calmement  
⁃ Et après il va aussi y avoir Haruta et la Miss caché derrière un arbre?! Dit il  
⁃ Non, dit Ace soulagé de l'entendre  
⁃ Pendant que tu étais enfant tu as dis quelque affaires sur ton passé… du Marco embarrassé d'aborder le sujet directement comme ça  
⁃ Qu'est ce que j'ai à dit!? S'exclama t il  
⁃ Hum, comment dire…  
⁃ Tu nous as dit l'identité de ton père et que tu le détestais  
⁃ Et c'est quoi son métier? Demanda t il en espérant que son mini lui est parler de celui qui était pirate  
⁃ Hum Dragon Céleste, dit Ace  
⁃ …, il resta sans voix et pâli légèrement. Est ce que il devrait leur raconté son passé? Sa nouvelle famille allait il le rejeté comme plein d'autre? Et l'insulté comme les ivrognes l'avaient fait dans le bar?  
⁃ Tu sais fils, parler aide souvent à ce délivrer de fardeau  
⁃ Oui mais le mien très dur à avoir vécu pour un enfant…  
⁃ Si tu ne veux pas ne le fait pas, mais ça aide par moment tu sais? Je l'ai fait, dit Marco, dans mon enfance j'ai été esclave de dragon céleste  
⁃ Et bien c'est une partie infime de mon histoire  
⁃ Vas y, dit BB voyant que sont nouveau second était sur le pont de tous raconter et il eut raison  
⁃ Enfant je vivais avec mon père adoptif car ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. Ils était tous deux pirates. Dès que je faisait la plus petite erreur mon père me tapait, mais le pire là dedans c'est que j'étais seul, pas d'amis, pas rien pour me tenir compagnie. J'ai eu mon pouvoir à la naissance mais je le bloqua pendant longtemps avec du granit marin. À mon anniversaire de 4 ans un homme Dragon Céleste est arrivé chez moi en ce disant être mon père. Il m'était pas un vulgaire DC, non la vie aurait été trop gentille, non enfaite il a été nommé roi de ses grands qui ce pensent dieux. Il tua la personne qui m'avait élevé sous mes yeux en m'enleva. Il me mit la marque sur l'œil alors pendant longtemps je perdis l'usage de cet œil, l'œil droit. Je rencontra Law et le père de Ace là bas. Je demanda au prisonnier et si le roi des DC avait un fils. Ils me répondaient tous que je méritais de mourir ce qui n'est pas faux…  
⁃ Oui c'est faux  
⁃ Vivre comme ça dans un endroit où tous le monde maudis votre géniteur c'est horrible. Quelque année plus tard Law fugua mais on nous dit qu'il était mort surement pour préserver les apparences. Après un jour je décida de la faire aussi suite à un rêve me voyant fuir. Durant notre fuite Ace mourra pour moi et puis, penser au passer lui dit rouler des larmes sur les joues, et puis les révolutionnaires n'ont trouvé quand j'utilisa le fluide royale et Dragon n'apprit à maîtriser les trois. Après on alla un jour à Sabondy pour une mission et là l'appris que mi frère était vivant. Au bout de tant d'année de remord sur le fait que j'aurais dû partir avec lui en même temps il arrive et il est vivant. Ensuite là bas je rencontre la banane et l'ananas…  
⁃ Et après on t'as convaincu de rejoindre l'équipage  
⁃ Pas tout t'as fais, les larmes sur son visage n'arrêtait pas de couler mais il maîtrisait sa voix pour que ça ne paraisse pas, mais Barbe Blanche sans tendis compte quand une tomba sur sa tête  
⁃ Qu…, fit il en relevant la tête vers l'arbre. Il se leva s'approcha de Dylan qui lui ne le vit pas et le pris doucement malgré sa force et sa taille imposante. Dylan ce laissa faire et continua  
⁃ Après lors de l'attaque contre la marine la première fois où vous avez découvert mon pouvoir, c'était moi que cherchait le dragon céleste vu que c'était mon père. Et là il m'apprit des choses horribles mais vrai. Il me donna les preuves que j'étais maudis dans mes origines, il alla sur le bord de la colline en se détachant de BB, ma mère et mon grand père avait amener 500 pirates mort au quartier général de la marine  
⁃ Ce n'est pas eux qui les avait tué, dit Barbe Blanche, ils étaient arrivé sur une île Punk Hazard et ils les avait trouvé mort à cause d'une expérience scientifique raté  
⁃ Alors tu les connaissais tous les deux? Le capitaine hocha la tête. Alors tu sais qui est mon grand père?  
⁃ Oui c'est le plus fort pirate, celui qui a lancé cet aire de la piraterie Gol D Roger  
⁃ …, il hocha la tête les larmes toujours présente et coulant encore et toujours.  
⁃ Dylan, dit Barbe Blanche

⁃ Dylan regarde moi s'il te plait

⁃ Dylan, Barbe Blanche le prit par le colle de manière à ce qui le regarde, Roger était un grand pirate avec un grand cœur, il pensais toujours au autre et y faisait attention. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ai plutôt de la fierté d'avoir dans tes veines son sang

⁃ Tu as eu un dur passé, mais à présent profite de l'avenir, vit le moment présent et apprécie le, d'accord?  
⁃ …, il hocha la tête. Barbe Blanche le prit doucement dans ses bras sans trop serré et quand il l'eut reposé à terre Ace en fit de même avec Marco. Au bout d'un moment il se calma et ses larmes s'estompèrent, dites et le Roux il est où?  
⁃ Entrain de ce saoulé probablement, dit Marco  
⁃ Hum…  
⁃ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dis Ace  
⁃ Bah je me dis que amore n'était pas très discrète avec Haruta. Moi qui pensait qu'ils allaient sortir quand je les ai nommé au début…  
⁃ Bah t'aurais pu le dire directement au lieu d'insinuer des affaires, dit Torie  
⁃ J'aurais pu mais ça aurais donné la même chose  
⁃ Mes deux phénix  
⁃ Au capitaine/père? Dirent ils ensemble  
⁃ Demain j'aimerai que vous alliez sur une île donc j'ai oublié le nom (nda: si vous connaissez le nom de l'île où Luffy c'est entraîné avec Rayleigh vous pourriez me le dire svp)  
⁃ Comment on va la trouvé? Dit Marco  
⁃ Hum j'ai une vivre card de la personne à trouver. Parce que c'est plutôt lui que je veux trouver mais pas l'île  
⁃ Merci pour la complexité des infos pour le trouver, dit Dylan  
⁃ Gwahahahaha, bon je vais retourné au bar qui viens?  
⁃ Non merci même si tu m'as parlé de mon grand père j'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à un de ses disciples. Je rentre au bateau  
⁃ Très bien  
⁃ Moi je vais avec lui, dit Miss  
⁃ Moi aussi, dit Haruta  
⁃ Moi je vais aller voir Shanks, c'est lui qui a doné l'idée de devenir pirate à mon p'tit frère  
⁃ Moi je vais également aller au bar, dit calmement Marco

Ceux qui voulait aller à la taverne y allèrent et les "demi portions" restèrent là

⁃ Dylan?  
⁃ Mon cœur  
⁃ Est ce que on peut voler?  
⁃ Mes flammes brûle  
⁃ Mais tu n'as dis que t'étais capable de les maîtriser  
⁃ Mais pas longtemps  
⁃ Aller juste le temps d'aller au bateau, dit Haruta  
⁃ Ok, finit il par dire

Il se transforma et fit change et ses flammes pour qu'elles ne brûle mer pas mais réchauffent quand même. Il les fit monter et pris son envole sous les cris et les rires de joies de ses passagers. Ils finirent par atterrir sur le bateau où il se retransforma exténué. Ils ce laissa tomber en position coucher les jambes repliés.

⁃ Ah j'ai une idée! S'exclama t il  
⁃ Quoi? Fit la Miss  
⁃ On va…, (nda:il dit son idée mais je ne le dirais pas pour des raison professionnel  
⁃ Ah ouais bonne idée, dit Haruta  
⁃ Ouais mais faudrait le nom de famille de Marco, dit la Miss  
⁃ Ah ouais c'est quoi son nom? Dit Dylan  
⁃ Je sais pas, dit Haruta  
⁃ Mais là! Sinon on pourrait pas faire mon idée, dit Dylan  
⁃ On a juste à lui le demander quand il arrivera, dit Miss en montant sur mon ventre comme la première fois en en m'embrassant  
⁃ Hum hum! Dit Haruta  
⁃ Pardon, dit Torie en rougissant  
⁃ N'as tu donc jamais eu de petite amie, dit Dylan  
⁃ Non. J'ai eu un petit ami  
⁃ T'es homo? dit il  
⁃ Non  
⁃ Hein?  
⁃ Dylan…  
⁃ Oui mon ange  
⁃ Haruta est une fille  
⁃ QUOI?!  
⁃ Baka, me dit Haruta en lui tapant sur la tête, ça fais 11 mois que on est sur le même bateau et ta toujours pas remarqué?  
⁃ Non, dit il en se massant la tête, pourquoi tu m'as tapé?  
⁃ Parce que t'es com  
⁃ C'est pas une raison. Je pari que la moitié du navire te prend pour un gars  
⁃ Et benh eux aussi ils sont cons  
⁃ Et toi Miss tu savais qu'il… elle était une fille  
⁃ On partage la même chambre Dyl', dit la concerné  
⁃ Yo! Qu'est ce que vous faites, fit la voix de Ace sur la terre ferme  
⁃ Mon sauveur, s'exclama Dylan, tu savais que Haruta était une fille?  
⁃ Oui pas toi?  
⁃ NON!  
⁃ Ah c'est évident  
⁃ Oui mais pas pour toi non plus Ace ça t'a pris 1 ans et demi, dit Marco derrière  
⁃ Gnagnagna  
⁃ Marco? Dit Torie  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ C'est quoi ton nom de famille  
⁃ J'en ai pas  
⁃ Comment ça?  
⁃ C'est compliqué  
⁃ Mais là tu ruine tout! S'exclama Dylan  
⁃ Comment ça?  
⁃ C'est pas grave Dylan on dira Maman à la place, dit Haruta  
⁃ De quoi? S'énerva Marco  
⁃ Ok on joue? Dit Miss  
⁃ Je peux jouer même si je sais pas le jeu? Dit Ace  
⁃ Oui c'est pcccchhhh, lui dit Dylan dans l'oreille  
⁃ Ah cool  
⁃ C'est moi qui commence, dit Dylan en fermant les yeux, MAMAN…  
⁃ MARCO! S'exclamèrent les autres pendant que Dylan essayait de les attraper  
⁃ Pardon?! Fit le concerné  
⁃ On c'est pas ton nom, ce plaignit Dylan en ouvrant les yeux, sinon on aurait dit comme par exemple avec l'original, Marco Polo  
⁃ À qui est cet idée de génie?  
⁃ Moi, dit il sans remord

Sans suivi une course/vole poursuite puis tous ils allèrent ce coucher


	14. Chapter 14

_**Je voudrais signaler que ce n'est** **pas** **un chapitre mais quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Je vais répondre à vos reviews**_

Enora Swen

Juste ton chapitre est écrit deux fois ... Puis l'épilogue c'est à la fin de l'histoire pas au début et ça s'appelle un prologue sinon j'adore ton histoire et ne prend pas mal mes précisions c'est pas contre toi...

 _ **Ah merci de m'en informer je viens de le modifié je crois**_

Miss no name

Tu as copié deux fois la même partie dans ton chapitre

 ** _Même réponse que plus haut_**

Miss no name

Je trouve ça intéressant continués hâte de lire la suite

 ** _Merci ça m'encourage beaucoup_**

Miss pupitre

Je ne comprends pas vraiment le début, sa mère est morte d'hypothermie à la naissance de son enfant mais tu écris qu'elle cri/frappe sur un dragon céléste lorsqu'elle doit donner son fils ? Ce n'est pas très cohérent (après ça peut très bien être moi qui ait mal compris xD).  
Ensuite, les fautes d'orthographe sont toujours là, tu devrai vraiment te relire ou te faire relire par quelqu'un avant de poster pour que le maximum de fautes soit neutralisées ! Après, niveau mise en page tu devrai espacer les dialogue afin que ça ne fasse pas trop bloc et que ce soit agréable à la lecture (je t'avoue avoir eut du mal à tout lire à cause de cet effet bloc :( ).  
Et dernière petite chose, écrire dragon céleste serait mieux que DC mais ça c'est parce que je suis tatillonne, c'est tout xD  
Voilà, j'espère que tu prendras en compte ma review pour tes prochains chapitre -

Je lirai peut être tes prochains chapitre donc peut être à bientôt~

 ** _Enfaite c'est que elle n'a pas encore accouché et d'abord elle le frappe après il l'a jette et après elle accouche de façon prématuré. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. Pour DC c'est que c'est chiant écrire dragons céleste constamment. Merci de m'encourager_**

 ** _Ps: ça veut dire quoi xD. Si quelqu'un à la réponse merci de me la donner_**

Miss pupitre

Coucou~ Alors, ton idée de fanfiction peut être intéressante à exploiter, cependant les fautes sont bien présentes. Pas de grosses aberrations, heureusement mais des la qui devraient s'écrire l'a ou des phrases vraiment mal tournées ou des mots qui ne devaient de base ne pas être dans le texte (en gros des fautes de frappes).  
Prenons un exemple ! "Tout le monde la au fond de lui, mais pas tout le monde ouvre la porte qui les sépare de son paire animal." Qui devrait s'écrire comme ça "Tout le monde l'a (ou le possède, au choix), cependant peu de monde ouvre (ou peut ouvrir) la porte qui le sépare de sa part animal."  
Il te faudrait un bêta-lecteur puisque c'est ta première fanfic ou alors, demande à un de tes proches de te relire et de t'aider à t'améliorer pour l'écriture, tu verras, ça vient vite une fois dans le bain !

Je serai là pour ton prochain chapitre puisque ce prologue m'a l'air sympa, j'espère que tu prendras en compte ma review -

A bientôt~

 _ **Je sais pardon je suis nulle en orthographe**_

 ** _Alors en gros merci de lire et de m'encourager (873 vues c'est énorme merci beaucoup). Aussi je voulais vous dire que les chapitres risque de à présent paraître tous les deux semaines ou plus, et encore ils paraitrons irrégulièrement._**

 ** _Merci au 2 personnes qui on coché favorites, et au 2 autre qui on cochés followers_**

 ** _Au revoir et bonne rentré,_**

 ** _Blanche_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 13**

 **Pardon pour l'énorme retard mais je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire et ne vous inquiétez pas ma sœur ne manque aucune chance pour me le rappellera**

 **⁃ Tien j'ai fini le livre, dit elle**  
 **⁃ Ah merci! Dis je**  
 **⁃ Mais je ne te le donnerais pas**  
 **⁃ Pourquoi?! (Drama queen)**  
 **⁃ Tu n'as pas écris depuis longtemps**  
 **⁃ Je sais j'y travaille (gros mensonge)**  
 **⁃ Bah magne toi le cul sinon je te le donne pas**  
 **⁃ C'est méchant de faire du chantage grosse connasse**  
 **Que c'est beau l'amour entre sœur…. Mais je l'aimes quand même ma grande sister. Et au final je le poste enfin (et j'ai réussi à prendre le livre avant de poster)**

Au milieu de la nuit le Marco et Ace furent réveillé par Dylan qui s'agitait dans son lit en marmonnant et en poussant de petit cri

⁃ Dylan, Dylan réveille toi, dit calmement Ace en le secouant légèrement  
⁃ Aaah, aah, Law, Non!  
⁃ DYLAN! Réveille toi! S'exclama Ace à nouveau en commençant à paniquer car Dylan remuait encore plus en avec des gouttes de sueur sur lui  
⁃ AAAAaaah, fit ce dernier en ce relevant d'un coup  
⁃ Ça vas respire, dit calmement Marco, on est là calme toi  
⁃ Ffffffuh, fit il en retombant dans le lit et ce cachant le visage avec ses mains, c'était affreux, il…il lui a coupé le bras  
⁃ Qui ça?  
⁃ Je sais pas un homme à avec un affreux manteau rose à plumes. Oh Marco c'était horrible. J'étais immobilisé et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le regarder faire  
⁃ Chhhhut, calme toi  
⁃ Hm, fit il en d'exécutant. Il prit de grande bouffé d'air et expira

Au bout de quelque temps il se calma et ils retournèrent tous ce coucher. Le lendemain les deux phénix préparèrent leurs sacs

⁃ Au revoir mon bel oiseau, dit Torie  
⁃ C'est de l'humour c'est ça? (Nda: tori veut dire oiseau en japonais)  
⁃ Ouais à moitié  
⁃ Ok  
⁃ Tu vas me manquer, dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement  
⁃ Bah c'est pas comme si j'allais me faire kidnapper par la marine?!  
⁃ Bon on y va bébé phénix?!  
⁃ Oui oui j'arrive, au revoir mon ange

Ils s'envolèrent vers la première partie de Grand Line. Durant les petits arrêts qu'ils faisaient pour dormir Dylan fit à nouveau des rêves incluant pour la plus part son frère. Marco même si il ne le dit pas pensa que quand ils rentreraient au navire il contacterait Law. A certaines îles ils croisèrent des groupes de Marine qui les prirent en chasse et Dylan qui n'était pas d'humeur à jouer sans débarrassa d'un simple coup d'aile. A chaque fois Marco le laissait faire sachant que ça le détendait. En effet il était d'humeur maussade. Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ses rêves? Qu'il est loin de sa Miss? Et bah non c'est tous simplement que il trouve Marco mortellement ennuyeux

⁃ Je crois que c'est cette île, dit Marco en pointant la concernée, d'une aile  
⁃ Enfin et là bas on doit trouver un vieux c'est ça  
⁃ Oui  
⁃ Ça vas être plate  
⁃ Si tu le connaissais je ne crois pas, murmura Marco pour lui même en se remémorant le nom que lui avait donné son capitaine en privé ainsi que des instructions. Sérieux pourquoi amené Dylan si il allait voir "cet" homme? C'était pratiquement courir au meurtre, même si il c'était calmé. En plus Dylan ne lisait serte pas le journal mais il le reconnaîtrait sûrement. C'est chiant n'empêche avoir quel qu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Dylan. Et puis comment faire, si dans les meilleures des cas il ne le connais pas, pour que Rayleigh ne commence à en parler vu comme il aime le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le lui interdire sans attirer son attention et si il lui disait la vérité les œillades qu'il lancerait à Dylan alerterais ce dernier. Il en avait des bonnes son père.  
⁃ Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Demanda justement la cause de ses soucis  
⁃ Rien d'important. On fait un course? Dit il pour changer de sujet  
⁃ Prend moi pour un idiot tien!  
⁃ Bah oui pourquoi?  
⁃ T'es méchant  
⁃ Je sais  
⁃ Connard  
⁃ Si tu es continue je ne te dirais pas ma surprise  
⁃ C'est quoi  
⁃ Si je te le dit maintenant ce n'est plus une surprise. Attend l'île  
⁃ Connard  
⁃ Bon on la fait cette course?  
⁃ Ah quoi ça sert? Tu sais déjà que tu vas gagner  
⁃ Je sais mais au moins comme ça te fatigue encore plus je suis sûr que tu me fiches la paix le soir parce que tu t'endors vite  
⁃ Gnagnagna  
⁃ À vos marque, près… PARTEZ, ils avait à peut prêt 5 kilomètres à faire. Marco ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience arriva évidemment premier  
⁃ On verra quand j'aurais autant d'expérience que toi ce que ça donnera, dit il arriver à l'île et plié en deux en essayant de reprendre son souffle  
⁃ Je gagnerais encore puisque j'aurais encore plus d'expérience. Et puis ça ne devrais pas te servir de prétexte vu que tu es supposé être "le roi des cieux"  
⁃ Gnagnagna  
⁃ T'aimes bien dire ça aujourd'hui  
⁃ Oui, il vit du coin de l'œil des feuilles bouger et d'un coup un cochon et un coq géants surgirent. Ils avaient l'air d'être très en colère  
⁃ Ils ont pas l'air très gentils  
⁃ Rah mais fichez nous la paix je veux au plus vite rentrez au navire, chiala t il en lançant une puissant vague de fluide qui fit tomber les deux monstres  
⁃ Hé c'était mes proies, fit soudain une voix d'enfant derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et à leur grand étonnement ils virent un jeune presque adulte  
⁃ Luffy soit plus gentils avec nos invités, dit un autre homme beaucoup plus vieux qui sortit lui aussi des feuilles  
⁃ Luffy? Genre Monkey D Luffy? Dit Dylan  
⁃ Oui c'est moi tu me connais?!  
⁃ Euh Ace n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Par moment ça en devient même chiant  
⁃ Ace?! Vous faites partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche  
⁃ Luffy je t'en ai parler non? C'est le bras droit de Barbe Blanche et lui son premier commandant, dit le vieux en les pointant chaqu'un leur tour  
⁃ Ah oui gygygy (imaginez vous que c'est son rire et ne faites pas de commentaire par rapport à ça) c'est vrai c'est lui qui 400 millions de berrys mais je vais te dépasser dans pas long  
⁃ Attend tu dois te tromper j'ai juste 350 millions sur ma tête, je tourna la tête vers Marco qui avait un sourire moqueur au lèvres, attend c'est ça ta surprise?!  
⁃ Eh ouais  
⁃ Depuis quand tu le sais?  
⁃ Depuis deux îles  
⁃ Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt?  
⁃ A vrais dire j'hésitait entre l'hypothèse que t'allais déprimer et celle que tu allais entre super content  
⁃ Mais c'est formidable. Ça prouve encore que je suis plus fort que mon frère  
⁃ Ah vrai dire la dernière fois il t'a battu  
⁃ A la déloyale. La prochaine fois je gagnerais  
⁃ Mais oui mais oui rêve toujours  
⁃ Bah y a bien la moitié du monde qui rêve de deven… de trouver le One Piece  
⁃ Ils devraient pas rêver car c'est moi qui serais le roi des pirates  
⁃ Nan ça sera Barbe Blanche  
⁃ Gygygy on verra bien  
⁃ Ça me rappelle mes années de piraterie avec nos deux moussaillons. Ah c'était il y a longtemps  
⁃ Et si nous allions manger, le soleil ce couche, nous n'avons presque rien mangé aujourd'hui et le vole à été long, dit Marco heureux que Rayleigh n'est pas nommé son capitaine ou son équipage  
⁃ Oui d'la viande! S'écria Luffy en s'enfonçant dans les bois suivi de son mentor et des deux oiseaux qui les suivirent. Arriver au campement…  
⁃ Nous allions justement manger avant votre arrivé, dit Rayleigh  
⁃ Merveilleux, dit Dylan et se laissant tomber à terre et dès que la viande finit de cuire les l'adolescent et le presque adulte (bon ici il est clair que l'on ne parle pas de leur âge mental) pendant que les deux plus vieux parlait de banalité. Comme Luffy était incapable de s'abstenir de parler il commença  
⁃ Alors comment va Ace?  
⁃ Bien  
⁃ Gygygy ça fait un baille que je l'ai pas vu

Et s'ensuivit d'une conversation banalement ennuyante quand tout à coup Dylan tomba sur le côté et ne se releva pas. Paniqué Marco l'interpella

⁃ Dyl?

⁃ Dylan, dit il en s'approchant

⁃ Rah putain il c'est endormie. Y a pas idée de me faire cette frayeur  
⁃ Gygygygy  
⁃ Toi aussi Luffy tu devrais dormir pour être en forme demain, dit Rayleigh  
⁃ Oui, dit le capitaine en se couchant et s'endormant d'un coup

Marco se leva et alla prendre la couverture du phénix pour le coucher dessus plus confortablement. Après il retourna s'assoir près du plus vieux qui le regarda attentivement sans dire un mot

⁃ Bon ça vas je vais répondre à tes questions, finit par lâcher Marco  
⁃ Que me caches tu par rapport à ce garçon?  
⁃ Tu l'as deviné je crois  
⁃ Alors c'est vrai…  
⁃ Ouais  
⁃ De son grand père il ne tien presque rien autre que le sourire. Par contre de sa mère c'est le portrait en masculin. Les même yeux rouge et cheveux bruns. D'ailleurs as t il la même capacité de reconnaître les pouvoirs?  
⁃ De quoi?  
⁃ Avec ses yeux  
⁃ Père nous a vaguement parler d'un pouvoir avec ses yeux mais autrement lui jamais  
⁃ Sacré garnement… et d'où viens son nom de famille  
⁃ Je n'en sais pas plus que vous  
⁃ Surement de son père  
⁃ Ça sa m'étonnerais, alors peut être de la mère de sa grand mère  
⁃ Ah ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps  
⁃ Éviter de parler de vôtres capitaine si c'est possible  
⁃ Pourquoi?  
⁃ C'est une longue histoire mais je crois que c'est Lemieux comme ça  
⁃ Tu crois?  
⁃ Oui je crois

Ils continuèrent à parler longtemps dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin tous le monde fut réveillé par Luffy qui cria qu'il avait faim. La journée ce passa relativement bien et ils étaient à nouveau le soir (nda: pardon mais j'ai rien d'intéressant à dire pour durant la journée).

⁃ Rah c'est trop bon la viande, dit Luffy  
⁃ Je me demande ce que ça ferais si on ramenait Luffy au bateau pour faire une surprise à Ace, dit Dylan  
⁃ On ne peut pas l'amener dans le brûler. Et puis si il y avait toi plus à Haruta plus Torie plus Ace plus Luffy nos réserve de nourriture ne survivrais pas et nous aurion beaucoup plus de mal à recruter vu les blague foireuse qu'il se passerait. Alors déjà avoir 4 adolescents à bord c'est assez pas besoin d'un 5  
⁃ On est que trois à bord  
⁃ Je considère encore Ace comme un adolescent  
⁃ Ah c'est pas de ça que je parle. En faite oui je parle de Ace mais pour dire que il n'est adulte que de son corps, il a l'âge mental de 1 ans  
⁃ Gygygygy  
⁃ Au faite Rayleigh…  
⁃ Il était comment mon grand père?  
⁃ Pardon? Dit Rayleigh pendant que Marco recrachait tous l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire  
⁃ Bah house n'êtes pas le seigneur des ténèbres  
⁃ Hum… oui, dit le concerné en jetant un coup d'œil à Marco pour savoir ce que faire mais il lui fit signe de continuer  
⁃ Bah alors exactement j'aimerais que vous me parliez de lui, ah et de ma mère aussi  
⁃ Hum ok  
⁃ Tu me surprendras toujours Dyl', marmonna pour lui même Marco  
⁃ Alors Roger était…

Et à nouveau la conversation durs tard dans la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin

4 jours plus tard les deux phénix dirent aux revoir à leur hôtes et Marco pris le rouleau qu'il devait ramener au capitaine. Dylan salua une dernière fois Luffy avant de prendre son envol, rapidement suivi de Marco. À ce moment là il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait ce passer à la prochaine île.

Ça c'était déroulé si vite. L'amiral Kizaru et Aokiji était débarqué de nul part et leur était sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit. Ils c'étaient d'abord allié pour assumer Marco puis ils c'étaient occupé de Dylan. En temps normal les pirates de Barbe Blanche auraient gagné mais l'effet de surprise les avait pris de cour. L'attaque devait avoir été mis au point pour spécialement attraper Dylan. La preuve, le lendemain Marco ce réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Quand il regarda autour de lui il ne vit Dylan nulle part. Il l'appela et ne reçu aucune réponse, quand soudain l'événement de la veille lui revint en mémoire et pour une des rares fois de sa vie il jura à voix haute

⁃ Merde! Dit il en s'envolant à la vitesse grand V pour arriver au plus vite au navire

 **Ok alors au début de la fic j'ai dit (je crois) qu'il y aurait du spoil alors pour l'instant ça a été léger mais bientôt ça vas être plus. J'ai une question vitale à poser. Selon vous est ce que je devrais faire mourir également Ace ou non? Répondez sinon c'est moi qui devrait choisir et vous n'aimerez pas forcément le résultat**

 **Un grand merci à Enora Swan pour ses commentaires etc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un chapitre un eu plus cours que d'hab et il est en l'honneur de la fête de Trafalgar Law le 6 octobre**

 **Law: Je t'ai rien demandé!**

 **Dyl': BONNE FÊTE!**

 **Law: toi non plus Dylan**

 **Dyl: Allez fais moi un gros calin je vais beaucoup souffrir dans les prochains chapitres à cause de la sadique d'écrivaine**

 **Moi: Euh pardon?!**

 **Law: juste pour ça je serais tenté de t'en faire un... mais**

 _ **Mais Trafalgar Law étant Trafalgar Law le plus sadique de tous les supernovaes il ne le fera pas**_

 _ **Law: De quel droit tu te permet de glisser des phrase comme ça**_

 _ **Moi: Avec mes droits d'auteure**_

 _ **Dylan: et de psychopathe**_

 _ **Moi: Ah non ça c'est ton frère**_

 _ **Dylan: Ah t'as raison, alors avec tes droit de sadique**_

 _ **Moi: Je te signal que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains et que, comme peux en témoigner ma sœur J'ADORE faire mourir mes personnages, principaux ou non**_

 _ **Ma sœur: Oui**_

 _ **Dylan: LAW sauve moi!**_

 _ **Law: Mais oui t'inquiète (dit celui ci avec un scalpel dans la main) n'empêche je me demande ce que donne un phénix déciqué**_

 _ **Stein: Eh c'est moi qui dicèque les gens et qui devrais avoir cette réplique**_

 _ **Moi: Stein t'es pas dans le bon manga, je n'ai pas écrit de manga sur Soul Eater à date alors DÉGAGE et toi aussi grande sœur (les 2 s'exécutèrent car tous le monde m'obéis et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je suis belle (oui je sais c'est la réplique de Hancock))**_

 _ **Dylan: Mais revenons au sujet avant cet apparition bizarre, MON PROPRE FRÈRE VEUT ME TUER!?**_

 _ **Law: Disséquer**_

 _ **Dylan: Même chose**_

 _ **Law: Enfaite à l'origine c'était pour ma fête**_

 _ **Dylan: Ah oui**_

 _ **Moi: Pff je ne croyais pas que vous étiez aussi con, à l'origine c'est MON nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Dylan: Pff vas te faire foutre**_

 _ **Moi: Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça tu vas souffrir (et tu aurais quand même souffert si tu ne l'avais pas dit) Alors bon chapitre...**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

⁃Merde ça fait mal

Oui c'est ça première réaction alors qu'il c'est fait capturer par la Marine et qu'il vient de se réveiller d'un assomment et non ce n'est pas à cause des chaînes de granit marins, mais plutôt parce qu'il a le soleil dans les yeux

⁃Oh oh tu te réveilles enfin Estrella?

⁃Hum?

⁃Tu te rappelle de moi?

⁃Ah oui je me rappelle… ah non pardon. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi

⁃De l'attaque avec le Dragon Céleste

⁃Nan j'vois toujours pas

⁃Je t'ai capturé et amené à lui

⁃Je vois la scène mais je ne rappelle pas de toi

⁃Je vais à la vitesse de la lumière

⁃…, il secoua la tête

⁃Je suis brillant

⁃Moi aussi je suis brillant vous savez? Je suis un des plus intelligent du navire

⁃Je veux dire vraiment brillant

⁃Hein?

⁃Comme le soleil

⁃Hum?

⁃Ah vous êtes chiant sur ton navire, Portgas m'as fait le même coup

⁃Ah

⁃Comme une lampe torche

⁃AH OUI! Je me rappelle vous êtes l'amiral Kirikou ou un truc du genre?!

⁃Kizaru

⁃Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé avec la lampe torche?

⁃Kizaru c'est quoi ce boucan et depuis quand tu fais la conversation au prisonnier? Dit un type très grand (je sais ça aide pas, ils sont tous des géant les amiraux)

⁃Ah Aokiji tu te réveille

⁃Ouais

⁃Je lui disais juste ce qu'on allait lui faire

⁃C'est faux, il voulait que je me rappelle de lui, dit Dylan

⁃Taie toi morveux, dit Kizaru et lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la face

Le reste du voyage ce passa relativement bien (si le fait de se faire torturés peux passé pour bien). Et une semaine plus tard Impel Down était en vu. Ils le mirent dans un bain d'eau bouillant comme "initiation" (petite anecdote: pour que Dylan comprenne le mot ils avaient du le prononcé 34 fois et un coup sur trois le gardien le prononçais mal et Dylan c'était bien marré (oui, oui dans Impel Down) puis il fut descendu au 6ème cercle (oui oui 6ème quoi ça vous étonne? J'espère pas). Il se retrouva dans la même prison que Jimbe, attend il c'était refait attraper? Il paraît qu'il avait été dans la même prison que Ace. Pff quel con. Quand il le vit il s'exclama

⁃Allo Jimbe

⁃Morveux? Mais qu'est ce qu fous là?

Ah que c'est beau l'amitié

⁃Ah mais t'as rien à me dire toi ça fais deux fois que tu te fais attraper

⁃Et je suis deux fois plus âgé que toi

⁃Prisonnier taisez vous, fit un garde. Et toi le nouveau ton exécution est dans 3 semaines

⁃Quoi tant que ça? Ah bah j'ai le temps

Jimbe le regarda interloqué, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme il n'avait pas encore rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et il était aussi bavard qu'une porte et encore la porte elle te donne l'honneur de grincer (ce qui peut être considéré comme une réponse). Là il était interloqué par la décontraction du jeune homme. Même Ace avait été un minimum stressé

⁃Dite M. Le garde c'est quoi qu'on mange ici?

⁃Du pain

⁃Mais c'est dégeux le pain. J'en mangerais pas

⁃C'est ce qu'on verra dans trois jours

⁃Très bien, vous savez que je suis d'une détermination sans faille

⁃Eh bien on verra

Trois jours plus tard un garde parle à Magellan le directeur de la prison

⁃M.!

⁃Oui, dit le directeur

⁃Le prisonnier de la cellule 666 refusé de manger

⁃Comment ça?

⁃Et bien en le faisant quand on lui apporte sa part il le donne à Jimbe

⁃Et bien laissez le mourir

⁃Mais c'est l'adjoint de Barbe Blanche celui qui va être exécuté publiquement

⁃Eh alors?

⁃On ne peut pas le laisser mourir

⁃Tu as raison

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut pas le laisser mourir?

⁃NON!

⁃Pff

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃…

⁃Sur de chez sur?

⁃OUI JE SÛRE!

⁃Mais ce qu'il est bizarre ce gamin qui aime pas le pain?

⁃Oui vous avez raison M.

⁃Euh… vous savez que je suis là, dit Dylan derrière les barrières qui le séparais du directeur et du garde

⁃Oui pourquoi? Dit le directeur

⁃Ah non rien juste pour savoir

⁃Et si nous te donnions de la viande de monstre marin

⁃C'est parfait

⁃Très bien nous avons une entente

⁃Je suis ravie de faire affaire avec vous

⁃IL EST EN PRISON ET IL NÉGOCIE AVEC LE DIRECTEUR, dit, vous savez les genre de garde/marine qui sortent de nulle part et qui cri l'incohérence, là! C'eux qui servent à rien

⁃Tien voilà le journal, ton arrestation et la date de ton exécution a été annoncé publiquement, dit Magellan

⁃Trop cool

1 semaine et 4 jours plus tard une énorme troupe de garde plus l'amicale lampe torche arrivèrent devant la prison 666

⁃C'est pour quoi? Demanda Dylan, c'est pas que mais vous interrompez notre conversation

⁃La date de ton exécution à été avancé

⁃Quoi? Pourquoi?

⁃Pour beaucoup de raison, déstabiliser Barbe Blanche, empêcher tous sauvetage comme avec Portgas et principalement parce que tu as tellement désespéré nos gardes que l'on a désormais du mal à recrutée

⁃Vous vous fichez de moi?

⁃Non

⁃Ah ok

⁃Ouais

⁃Bye Jimbe, mais t'inquiète ils croient qu'on a pas entendu mais moi oui et y Ace qui a pénétré dans la prison il va te sauver, dit Dylan en se levant quand un garde le détacha prudemment

Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors tous les gardes reculèrent d'un pas. Bah oui une personne qui rigole dans une prison où il ce fait torturer tous les jours, où il se moque des gardes, où il négocie avec le directeur etc… Ça fais peur n'empêche.

Quand à lui Dylan, même si il ne le montrait pas il était nerveux, il savait que Ace n'était pas loin mais il n'était pas sur qu'il arriverais à le sauver à temps. Et si Barbe Blanche l'abandonnais? Quand ils mirent pied dans l'ascenseur il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et commença à ce battre avec ses jambes, mais il fut rapidement immobilisé par Magellan qui le força à regarde sur un écran Ace arriver 5 minutes en retard. Juste 5 minutes.

⁃ACE! Cria t il

Ah ce moment Jimbe comprit que sa première impression sur le fait que Dylan n'avait pas peur était fausse, il le cachait simplement. Tous le petit geste lui revinrent en mémoire. Enfaite l'adjoint de Barbe Blanche était terrifié et il avait de quoi, le jeune n'avait que 14 ans (presque 15 comme il aime le préciser)

⁃DYLAN! JE TE PROMET QUE JE VAIS TE SAUVER

Temps avant la nouvelle heure de l'exécution: 14 heures

* * *

 _ **Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé et si vous avez également aimé l'intro dites les moi si vous voulez que j'en fasse d'autre avec d'autre perso, laissé moi juste un reviews**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ouais enfin je le poste j'ai pris beaucoup de temps gomen**

Chapitre 15

ACE! Cria t il

DYLAN! JE TE PROMET QUE JE VAIS TE SAUVER ON VA TOUS TE SAUVÉS

Heure avant l'exécution: 14 heures

Voilà le prisonnier, dit Magellan en jetant Dylan assommé sur le navire du vice-amiral qui devait ce charger de l'emmener jusqu'à Marine Ford pour l'exécution publique, Kizaru et Aokiji sont déjà partir chaque' un de leur bord

Bien alors je l'embarque. À plus.

Dylan ne se réveilla que 5 heures plus tard, à 2 heures de l'île

9 heures avant l'exécution

Enfin réveillé le môme?

Tien ne seriez vous pas Garp le héro de la Marine?

Oui lui même

Ah Ace m'a dit de me méfier de vous si je vous voyais et Luffy m'a raconter que vous vouliez les forcés à devenir Marine

Le fait de penser à eux lui fit à nouveau penser à ses camarades et à sa mort proche et lui fit perdre son sourire arrogant

Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être un adjoint

Qu'est ce que ça peux vous foutre?

Rien, j'aurais juste jamais pensé que Barbe Blanche aurait plus réfléchit au lieu de prendre un gamin comme second

Si ça vous rassure je pensais la même chose

Surtout que vous allez surement mourir tous les deux dans cette guerre

Qui vous garantit qu'il vas venir?

Cet homme n'est pas du genre à abandonné sa famille comme il l'appelle

Hmpf

Ils t'ont sacrément amoché dans cette prison dit donc

Comme si ça allait être une partie de plaisir

J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu y avais rit et marchandé avec Magellan

Hmpf

Et ce fut leur seule conversation durant le reste du trajet car Dylan ce perdit dans ses pensées mélancolique aussi sur sa chaise et enroulé dans beaucoup de chaînes. Ils furent bientôt en vu de Marineford. Rendu là on lui attacha solidement des menottes au mains et on le transféra dans une petit cellules où ils le laissèrent avec ses pensées noirs qui pendant quelques heures.

Temps avant l'exécution: 2 heures

Allez jeune homme c'est l'heure dit Garp en revenant le chercher avec une grosse escorte de gardes

Ils le sortirent, et à nouveau il essaya de s'enfuir, jusque sans les mains c'est pas évident. Garp le souleva de terre et lui frappa brusquement la tête sur un mur pour qu'il soit sonné mais toujours conscient. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Il fut traîné sous le soleil de plomb jusqu'à en haut de l'échafaud où on a changés ses menottes pour d'autres qui était attaché au bois de l'échafaudage. Sengoku y était assis.

Ah mais voilà le jeune Estrella

Je vous emmerde royalement cher Sengoku

Oui tu nous a causé bien du souci, mais tu vas bientôt mourir de la même manière que ton défunt grand père

Aller vous faire foutre, grogna Dylan

Ton langage jeune homme, dit Garp en lui frappant la tête

Amiral en chef! S'exclama un Marine, des bateaux arrive à l'horizon

Très bien apporte moi un escargophone pour que tous puisse entendre ce que l'on dit, lui dit Sengoku

À vos ordres amirale!

Petit à petit Dylan vit ce rapprocher à l'horizon les formes de navire. Encore faudrait il qu'il passent le premier mur. Au bout de ce sembla être un moment interminable pour Dylan les navire accostèrent, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré depuis son arrivé sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche était là, même si pour la plus part il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, il n'avait guère été agréable avec eux. Et là l'attaque commença.

Les navires attaquèrent tous ensemble le mur les séparant du quartier général de la marine. À force de persévérance ils finirent même par y faire une brèche. Les pirates VS les marines, la guerre au sommet, le deuxième événement qui allait marquer l'âge d'or de la piraterie. As cette instant personnes n'avait penser, mais en même temps qui l'aurait pu, au tragique de évènements qui marqua cette guerre.

Amiral en chef Sengoku! Dans l'eau dans l'enceinte du quartier général, dit un soldat, pendant que beaucoup s'était approché pour mieux voir

Tout à coup 5 navires apparurent que tous connaissaient. Le MobyDick et 4 autres plus petit. Surement qu'ils avaient essayé de prendre le moins de navire possible.

Les 16 commandants de Barbe blanches sont à bord du Moby Dick, le navire principal, cria une Marine (nda: benh oui il peut y avoir des filles non?)

Le silence était totale sur toute l'île. On entendait aucun bruit, à part ceux de pas d'un géant sur des marches et un bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait. La voix de ce même hommr, car oui cela en était un, retentit également venant troubler le silence qui c'était installé.

Et bien Sengoku tu t'en prends à ma famille, dit Barbe Blanche de sa puissante voix n'ayant guère besoin d'un haut parleur pour ce faire entendre

En parlant de famille, répliqua Sengoku avec son micro car lui n'avait pas une aussi puissante voix, connais tu s'elle de ton prétendu fils?

Oui, elle est même à côté de moi et prête à ce battre pour le petit frère de la famille

Pardon, je ne suis pas petit le vieux, cria Dylan en grommelant mais il fut royalement ignoré par tous

Sa famille biologique je parles

Qu'importe le sang qui coule dans les veines de ma famille, nous somme tous les enfants du large, répondit Barbe Blanche

Si j'ai mon mots à dire, intervient à nouveau Dylan, je suis peut être le fils du large, mais je sais que ma famille est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (nda: wtf i peine quelque mois il les détestait!?)

Et bien ta mère n'était nulle autre que Space D Estrella Ann, mais ce nom n'était guère celui de son père. Ton grand père connu par tous et par toute, nous donnera tu son nom? Dit Sengoku à Dylan

Ouais mon grand père n'est nulle autre que Barbe Blanche

Sérieux cet amiral en chef est un emmerdeur de premier. Dès qu'il sera détaché il lui pètera la gueule. Ouais bon planning. Et si il ose dire la vérité alors là il lui arrachera le tête.

Ton grand père n'est nul autre Gold Roger

Ouais la une chose est sur Sengoku venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Dans le champ de bataille le silence c'était fait. Il leva la tête vers son équipage qui était tous figé, comme tous les champs de bataille. Il rebaissa immédiatement la tête de honte. En plus il manquerait plus qu'il dise qui était son… Ah mais oui tant qu'à y être on venait de détruit sa vie, tant qu'à y été il va détruit celle de son père. (Oui oui Dylan et masochiste, normal…).

Tant qu'à y été dites leur qui est mon père. N'est ce pas? Le très noble roi des dragons célestes j'ai nommé Aneléotaristo Starivori.

Un silence encore plus pesant que avant s'installa. Il s'était lui même encore plus enfoncé, mais au moins il avait réussi à enfoncer son "père" dans la merde, même si c'était moins que lui même.

Ce qui rompit le silence fut le rire tonitruant de Barbe Blanche

Et alors. Je crois te l'avoir dit des millions de fois Dylan. Je me fiche du sang qui coule dans tes veines. Ce que je sais c'est que tu es…

Ouais je sais l'enfant du large

Dylan, j'espère pour toi que en général tu es plus polie que ça, sinon tu vas passer sur ma table d'autopsie, fit une nouvelle voix

Les marines étaient entrain de faire une dépression pourquoi les bateau de Barbe Blanche était passé à l'intérieur de leur enceinte? Et maintenant il y avait un des Supernovae Trafalgar Law qui s'en mêle. Pourquoi il s'était enrôlé déjà?

Et à ce moment là, la guère au sommet éclata réellement


End file.
